


Worship You

by Honestmabe, Ineffability_In_Eden (Honestmabe)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Altar Sex, Aziraphale Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Mess (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Ray of Sunshine, Body Worship, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley has a forked tongue, Dark Crowley (Good Omens), Demisexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demon Crowley (Good Omens), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Gay Pride, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hand Jobs, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Matchmaking, Morally Ambiguous Character, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Praise Kink, Pride Parades, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Rejection, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Time Travel, Voyeurism, religion - freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestmabe/pseuds/Honestmabe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestmabe/pseuds/Ineffability_In_Eden
Summary: Ezra is a normal guy living a normal and happy life, that is until the night a goddess decided to retire and load her responsibilities onto him. Unfortunately, those responsibilities include a demon named Crowley and several temple sprites who are more mischievous than helpful.Will Ezra ever be able to live a normal human life once again? Will he want to?**Loosely inspired by Kamisama Hajimemashita (Kamisama Kiss)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Original Character
Comments: 238
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Things to take note of:  
> \- Ezra (Aziraphale) is 18 and close to graduating high school at the beginning of this fic  
> \- Crowley is a six-hundred-year-old demon that is contracted with him as his familiar  
> \- Ezra has a boyfriend at the beginning but there won't be any cheating or anything  
> \- Crowley does sleep with other people at first (He and Ezra have a rocky start lol)  
> \- This fic has eventual smut and some of that smut is pretty monster-fucky  
> \- Ezra gets super gender-fucky in this fic and will actually alter his body several times  
> \- Eventual mpreg
> 
> If ANY of these things squick you out PLEASE don't read this fic. I don't want to you to waste your time on something you won't like! Thank you :)

“Ezra!” He heard a shout of his name and turned with a smile, as his boyfriend, Paul caught up with him in the hallway and gave him a quick kiss “How were classes today?”  
  
“The usual, dear. English and History were all tickety boo and then Math decided to bamboozle me.”  
  
“Awe.” Paul cooed, kissing Ezra on the nose before wrapping his arm around him as they left the building towards Paul’s car “I’ll help you with Math, babe.”  
  
They got in the car and Paul drove him home, their usual routine. Occasionally Paul would park somewhere and he’d lean over the seat to kiss him, occasionally moving into heavy petting but Ezra hadn’t yet wanted to go all the way and Paul respected that. He was a good boyfriend and Ezra adored him, for sure. Paul was the kind of boyfriend everyone theoretically wanted. He was endlessly kind, an athlete, had intelligent brown eyes, dark hair, and a pretty smile... Ezra was grateful to have him.  
  
Today, Ezra was the one to lean across the cupholders and give his boyfriend a tender kiss “Thank you for the ride home, dear.”  
  
“Anytime, babe.” His boyfriend told him, grinning “So am I picking you up from here for the party tomorrow night, or are you getting ready for Kerry and Frankie?” He asked, referring to Ezra’s closest friends.  
  
“Would you mind picking the three of us up from Kerry’s?” He asked sweetly.  
  
“I guess I can do that.” Paul told him, pretending to be put out “Now, out with you before your mom thinks we’re snogging in her driveway.”  
  
“Oh, she wouldn’t think that.” Ezra laughed, leaning to give his boyfriend another kiss “Goodbye, my dear. I’ll text you.”  
  
As he was walking up his driveway, Ezra caught a movement in his peripheral but when he turned, there was nothing there. Frowning to himself, he walked through the front door and immediately smelled biscuits being baked “Mom, I’m home!”  
  
“How was school, love?” His mother asked, poking her head out of the kitchen. Mary Fell was short and soft, much like her son, with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes and an upturned nose. She was currently wearing a vintage powder blue dress and a frilly yellow apron that was streaked with flour and Ezra noted with amusement that she also had a spot of flour on her cheek.  
  
“I was having trouble with Math but Paul said he’d tutor me.” He told her, smiling “Are you cooking biscuits?”  
  
“Yes, I assumed you can take them with you to Kerry’s tomorrow in case you get peckish.” She told him.

  
“Oh, thank you!” He said, smiling genuinely “I have to get some homework done but let me know if you need help with dinner.”  
  
“No, none of that. You focus on your studies. I won’t have you slacking off this close to graduating.” She told him, mock threatening.  
  
“Yes, mum.”  
  


“Frankie, it’s not that all men are trash, its that you’re a poor judge of character,” Kerry told her, patting her shoulder affectionately as Ezra applied her makeup. Frankie was unanimously voted (by Ezra and Kerry) the prettiest of their friend group. She had curly brown hair and green eyes with a light dusting of freckles across her nose. She had a lovely personality to match. Despite these things, she had poor luck in love.  
  
“He’s right, Frankie. You knew that Josh was a gal-sneaker and he wasn’t good enough for you to start with.” Ezra agreed.  
  
Frankie pouted “He was so good in bed though.”

Kerry stretched and stood to grab a biscuit out of the tartan tin Ezra had brought, and Ezra noticed that the yellow shirt he chose to wear that night complimented his dark skin tone and brown eyes perfectly and he made a mental note to tell him that later “Frankie, honey, dick isn’t worth the trouble he gave you.”  
  
“He’s right.” Ezra agreed again, frowning when his friends laughed “What?”  
  
“You’re just cute is all.” Frankie told him, booping his nose “It's astonishing to me how you and Paul have been dating for two years and haven’t shagged.”  
  
Ezra blushed “We’ve done other things.”

Kerry hugged him from behind, pushing a cookie past the blond's lips playfully “Relax, love, we’re just teasing. It’s so cute is all. I also respect your willpower because Paul is the second hottest guy on the rugby team.”  
  


The blond tilted his head, considering “He’s the most attractive to me, but I suppose I’m biased.”  
  
“Biased. I saw Aaron take his shirt off on the field last week and he was absolutely glistening… my soul left my body.” Frankie said, laughing.  
  
Ezra and Kerry joined in, though Ezra was distracted. The truth of the matter was that he wasn’t interested in sex. In theory, yes, but he hadn’t found someone he wanted that with, felt that attraction to. He had talked to Paul about it before and his boyfriend was fine with it, even supportive. His friends were supportive as well, despite their teasing. He glanced out the window and saw a face, nearly jumping out of his skin. In a flash, it was gone.  
  
Kerry and Frankie stared at him, concerned. He chuckled lightly “I thought for a moment I had seen a spider, I’m sorry to have worried you.”  
  


  
  


He and Paul held hands as they walked through the front doors of the house the party was being held in, immediately being accosted by several rugby players. Ezra broke away from the group after giving Paul a quick kiss, causing his teammates to whoop at them.  
  
He got himself and his boyfriend drinks and walked back, finding him in the corner with his teammates. He hung around them for a while before growing bored with the talk about sports and found Frankie and Kerry dancing and joined them.

Drunk was a strong word, he was tipsy. He felt warm, giddy, light. The music was the perfect volume and he was surrounded by so much love he could almost feel it. The love of youth, the love between friends, he glanced across the room at his boyfriend who blew him a kiss, that sweet feeling of first love. He spun, and faltered, seeing a lone figure near the back door leading out into the garden.  
  
They stood out like a sore thumb, a woman in a green gown that wasn’t fit for this weather or this event. She had a glow about her that seemed to come from her core. She beckoned for him to follow and his feet moved without him even thinking about it. He excused himself from his friends for fresh air and followed her outside.  
  
The two of them stood in silence for a while until she spoke: “Tell me, son of man, what is it about you that makes you special?”  
  
“I suppose I wouldn’t know how to answer that, my dear girl. I just try to be kind and hope that others will spread that kindness. There’s really nothing special about me.”  
  
She eyed him for a moment before telling him, not unkindly “That is a low opinion of oneself.”  
  
“Not a low opinion, miss, just an observation.” He told her sincerely, wringing his hands “If I may ask, why have you been following me? You’re not human… are you?”  
  
The woman smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes “No, I’m afraid not. But as of now-” She waved her hand and the wind picked up around them, whirling and pulling up leaves and flower petals with it as it spun around them and forced him closer to her “Neither are you.” She finished, kissing him on the forehead. 

Everything went black.  
  
  
  


Aziraphale woke up in a large cathedral-like room with an altar at the end of it that looked more like a chaise lounge than anything. He sat up, noting that despite being knocked out, he didn’t seem to have a head injury.  
  
“I’ve been waiting for you, my goddess.” Said a voice “It’s been too long… what? Nearly a century and a half, now.” The words were sweet but the voice dripped sarcasm and was growing closer.  
  
“If I weren’t under contract I would be tempted to strike you down where you stand, you- You’re not her.” The voice said, sounding almost disappointed.  
  
Ezra looked up to find a red-haired man standing there, wearing all black. His clothing was outdated, Edwardian period, and he was wearing dark glasses and had a glare that could turn one to stone. Was he a cosplayer?  
  
“Um, I do believe I’ve been kidnapped.” He told him, suddenly wondering if this guy was a part of it “You… you weren’t a part of that were you?”  
  
The man stared at him for a moment, still glaring “Why the devil would I kidnap a human boy?”  
  
“I’m sorry- are you LARPing?” He asked, confusedly scrunching his eyebrows “Because this isn’t a game, I’ve been kidnapped by some woman and she-”  
  
“Why do you bear the goddesses’ mark?” The man interrupted.  
  
“Are you listening to me!?” Ezra snapped, his patience wearing thin.

“I tried but you were saying strange things and I can only assume you’re raving mad. I’ll be asking the questions from now one and you will answer them.”  
  
"I'm the one who's stark raving mad!?" Ezra snapped, standing up “I’m leaving and I’m calling the police!”  
  
The man gestured at the door “By all means. You’ll be doing me a favor.”  
  
The blond huffed and adjusted his clothes as he walked to the door. He wasn’t hurt so he could only assume that this ‘kidnapping’ was a prank by the rugby team. They did silly things like that before big games to have a laugh.  
  
Ezra walked for a few minutes down a long stretch of deserted road before he finally saw lights in the distance. Beaming, he approached but as he got closer, his smile dropped. There were… beings here but they weren’t human. They all either had animal-like characteristics or were some entire other kind of monster. Paling, he backed up until he bumped into a solid body.  
  
“What do we have here?” A deep voice asked, grabbing him by his face and forcing him to face the creature “A god? You? Well, I suppose I can take that burden off of you and you won’t have to worry about it anymore.”  
  
Ezra somehow knew that the creature’s suggestion wouldn’t end pleasantly for him. He backed away, trying to smile “Oh, that’s so kind of you but-” He trailed off as the creature was joined by what Ezra assumed were his friends. This wasn’t good. He bolted off into the woods.  
  
The creatures turned to follow but were stopped by a dark figure “Oh, Crowley, you should join us. We were just about to eat this pretty human boy with a god’s mark.”  
  
“Oh?” Crowley asked casually, looking in the direction the boy ran “Is that right?”  
  
“Want to join?” The creature prompted again.  
  
Crowley sighed as if put out “I would, boys, but I’m in a terrible mood right now. My temper, you understand.” The creatures nodded along, knowing they didn’t “The thing is, there’s something that would relax me even more than sinking my teeth into that boy.”  
  
The creature’s smiles dropped as Crowley removed his glasses to reveal the yellow irises covering his entire eye and glowing golden in the dark. They were all dead faster than they could scream.

  
  
  


Ezra panted, leaning against the tree and cursing himself for being out of shape. Paul had told Ezra if he ever wanted to join him at the gym he was welcome but no, Ezra wanted to read his books and bake sweets. Speaking of Paul, this was most definitely not a rugby team prank.  
  
He was broke out of his thoughts when a golden-haired boy poked his head from around the tree to his right “He would obey you if you contracted him.”  
  
Oh, little boys in the woods. Not the worst part of the night “I’m sorry- who?”  
  
“Crowley. The red-haired demon.” Another boy told him from the left side of the tree, this boy had long brown hair.  
  
“Oh, the rude one with the glasses?” Ezra asked rhetorically, slumping against the tree “Do either of you know what is going on?”  
  
“The Almighty Goddess herself has retired.” The golden-haired boy told him.  
  
“You’ve replaced her.” The brown-haired boy added.  
  
“Eh, not my strangest dream.” Ezra sighed “What are your names?”  
  
“Adam.” The golden-haired boy answered.  
  
“Warlock.” The brown-haired boy said.  
  
“You said Crowley will… obey me if I make a contract?” He asked, watching the boys nod “So he would have to help me out of here?” He questioned further.  
  
The boys nodded again.  
  
He smiled then “Oh, well then, how do I do that? Do I sign something-”  
  
“You kiss him,” Adam said.  
  
“On the mouth,” Warlock added.  
  
Ezra’s face fell “Oh, no- No. I’ll just figure this out myself, thank you.”

He stood to leave, adjusting his coat “I have a boyfriend, mind you.” He began to walk off when he saw a woman in the distance “Maybe she can help me!”

Adam sighed “Warlock, go get Crowley before our master gets himself killed.”  
  


Crowley smirked as Warlock approached “Is he gone yet?”  
  
“He’s getting attacked by a wraith,” Warlock told him, deadpan.  
  
“Tragic,” Crowley responded.  
  
  


Ezra huffed as he climbed the tree, having read somewhere that this is how you avoid bear attacks. He shrieked as the monster woman climbed after him at an alarming speed. This wasn’t good. How tall was this tree, anyway?  
  
He had just grabbed a large branch when the woman gripped his ankle, her nails digging into him and causing him to scream in pain.  
  
“Oh, it seems you’re in a bit of a pinch. How unfortunate.” A voice said, casually.  
  
Ezra looked to see Crowley on the branch he had been trying to climb up onto, looking entirely too smug. Ezra whimpered in pain.

“I will consider helping you if you apologize for disrespecting me earlier.” Crowley continued, a sneer curling his lips “Just say the words ‘Oh please forgive me for my insolence, Crowley. I'm just a foolish boy and didn't know better.’ and I will be more inclined to help.”  
  
“Like hell, I’d say that!” Ezra snapped, finally kicking the woman off of him and causing her to fall. Unfortunately, she caught herself on a branch and promptly began to climb towards him again.  
  
“Just say the words!” Adam told him.  
  
“He’ll save you!” Warlock added.  
  
“Won’t you?” The boys asked in unison.  
  
Crowley smirked, flashing his canines “Of course... Just say the words and I will rescue you.”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Don’t be foolish!”  
  
“No! I’m not going to give in to the likes of you!” He shouted, desperately reaching up and grabbing at Crowley’s ankle, causing them both to fall.  
  
“You stupid, foolish little boy! All you had to do was say one silly line! Now you’ll die-”  
  
Ezra suddenly grabbed Crowley by his shoulders and snatched him into a kiss as they fell, feeling a surge of power as the contract was completed, and something else. Some sort of recognition. He pulled back “Rescue me right now, you bast- you bad man!”

Crowley stopped falling suddenly, gold circles of light encircling his wrists "Fuck!"

The blond flinched as he approached the ground, expecting an impact and instead found himself landing in Crowley’s arms and being held bridal style. He looked up and saw a flash of gold beneath the demon’s glasses before he fainted.  
  
His last thought was that this was the strangest dream he’d ever had.


	2. Chapter Two

Crowley sighed and gently sat the human boy on the ground, unconscious “You silly, fragile little thing.” He turned to the wraith who had made her way down the tree, his eyes glowing in the dark “I was finally free and now I’m back to being a familiar, thanks to you. I don’t think that should go unpunished.”   
  
“You won’t be a familiar if the god is dead,” the woman laughed, a wicked sound.   
  
The redhead tilted his head, debating. She had a point- No… no. That would be dreadful, as annoying as this human was, he was young. Not to mention, one cannot become a land god if their soul is tainted. This boy’s soul was pure and without corruption. Crowley absentmindedly touched his lips. The human god was a brave little thing, he’d give him that. “I apologize, my temper is short tonight and you’ve already crossssed me.” He hissed with a smirk before he lunged.   
  
  
Ezra woke up and stretched before saying all in one breath “Ha, what a strange dream. I dreamed a woman kidnapped me from a party and then I woke up in a spooky church and got yelled at by a demon cosplayer and then I ran off to call the police but then some monsters wanted to eat me so I ran again and then I took a break and some ghost boys told me I should make out with the demon cosplayer so he will do what I want but then I couldn’t do that because I have a boyfriend and then I saw a woman and I asked her for help but then she tried to eat me too and then I climbed an impossibly tall tree and then the spooky demon guy was being a meanie so I snatched him out of the tree and then I kissed him and made him my manservant and he had to save me isn’t that such a strange dream?” He laughed weakly, looking around as his awareness truly came to him. He yelped in shock. This wasn’t his room.   
  
“Oh, so you’re up.” He heard a now-familiar voice state “Tell me, do you make it a habit of conversing with yourself?”   
  
“Only sometimes- Who changed my clothes!?” He shrieked, pulling up the covers despite the old fashioned nightgown covering him adequately, he belatedly noticed his ankle was bandaged where the woman had clawed him.   
  
“Your trousers were ripped and stained with blood and your clothes were covered in leaves and dirt.”   
  
“So it was you!” He gasped, scandalized and clutching the blankets to his chest “You can’t just change people’s clothes without permission! No one has ever seen me naked!” His face felt like it was in flames.   
  
“Don’t flatter yourself, there is nothing about you that would interest me.” Crowley told him, his lip curling into a sneer that showed his sharp canines “I don’t fuck humans. Too fragile, in my experience.”

Ezra sniffed delicately “Well I suppose one would think that if they’re a demon with super strength and magic tricks.” He paused for a moment, biting his lip “Did you bandage my wound?”   
  
“Yes, I am your familiar after all, as pathetic as it is to have to tend to my own god in such a manner.” Crowley sneered.   
  
“Well, I’m grateful.” Ezra told him, dropping the blanket to his lap and wringing his hands “I suppose I need to go home now.”   
  
“What do you mean? This is your temple. This is your home now.” Crowley told him.

“No, my home is the house I grew up in with my mom!” Ezra snapped “Besides, I’m hungry.”   
  
Crowley muttered something under his breath and Ezra ignored him as he moved to stand up, accidentally putting weight on his ankle and crying out. Crowley caught him before he fell and sat him back on the bed “Fine, I’ll take you to your human house but you have to come back here when you are free to do your godly duties.”   
  
“I never asked to be a god.”   
  
“Well, I never asked to be a demon.” Crowley said back, moving to grab some outdated clothing out of a wardrobe “Here, let me help you.”   
  
“I can get dressed on my own, thank you.” Ezra said, nervously biting his lip “I’ll try the god thing but only because it seems like the right thing to do.”   
  
“Fine.” Crowley said, looking disinterested “Get dressed so we can go.”

Ezra pointedly glared at Crowley until he left the room. He then stood up and gritted his teeth through the pain of putting weight on his ankle to get dressed. Afterward, he landed on the bed with a relieved sigh “Crowley? I’m dressed but erm… do you have any crutches?”   
  
Crowley appeared in the doorway, looking bored “I was just going to carry you, my lord.”   
  
“You don’t have to call me that.” Ezra sighed “My name is Ezra.”   
  
“Whatever, you’ll change it eventually, anyway,” Crowley told him, abruptly picking up the blushing blond as easily as one would pick up a toddler.   
  
“You can’t just- Crowley, you can’t carry me everywhere!” He shrieked.   
  
“I can, actually.” The demon scoffed, walking down the hallway as if Ezra weighed nothing.

Outside was a vintage Bentley that, by the look of the model, had to be almost a century old “Does that thing still work?”   
  
“Of course she does. She knows better than to break down on me.” Crowley said, seemingly annoyed as he opened the passenger door with one hand while still holding up Ezra’s weight with one arm. The blond felt heat rise into his face, probably from the embarrassing situation he assumed.   


They pulled up in Ezra’s driveway and Crowley had just got the blond out of the car when his mother bounded out of the house, frantic “Ezra, my dear! We were worried sick!”   
  
“I’m fine, mom,” He assured her softly “I erm- got attacked by a dog and this uh… cosplayer was doing a photoshoot nearby?”   
  
“Why are you lying?” Crowley asked as they walked into the house with his mother “You’re a god and all these measly humans should respect you as such.” He paused, frowning “I don’t know what a ‘cosplayer’ is but I am not one of them. I am a demon.”   
  
Ezra nearly smacked his own forehead and his mother gaped at them for a moment “Do I need to call the police, dear?”   
  
“No, mom. He’s not crazy, he’s actually telling the truth.” He sighed, gesturing at the sofa “Just let me down there you big ninny.”   
  
Mary looked pale but seemed to be processing the situation as Crowley sat Ezra down on the sofa “I’ll just erm… get some tea and sandwiches for you and your friend and I’ll call Paul, Kerry, and Frankie to tell them you’re alright. They’ve all been worried sick.”   
  
“I’m sorry mom,” He said, his chin wobbling “I promise, I didn’t mean to make you worry.”   
  
“Oh, none of that now, my dear.” His mom cooed, wiping away a stray tear “You’re safe now.” She cast a wary glance at Crowley as she spoke, but he didn’t notice due to him being engrossed in the television. Ezra wondered if the demon had ever seen one before.

  
  
  
  


After explaining everything he could to his mother, who was shocked but trusted Ezra’s word, he got Crowley to carry him up to his room while he balanced the tea and sandwiches to talk in private.   
  
Crowley sat Ezra on his bed then awkwardly sat on a pink fluffy beanbag chair, looking startled when he sank into it “What do you need to know?”   
  
“Well, I suppose I should start by asking about my godly duties. What are they?”   
  
“A land god’s general domain is matchmaking, fertility, good fortune, healing, cleansing, those kinds of things. Your followers will pray to you and you answer them. Simple.”

“How will I know what they prayed about if they’re silent?” He asked, scrunching his nose before waving at the tray “You’re welcome to tea and biscuits.”   
  
“I don’t eat human food. Do you have any wine?” Crowley asked, scrunching his nose at the food being offered to him.   
  
“I don’t drink,” Ezra told him, frowning.   
  
“What does that have to do with me drinking wine?” Crowley asked, confused.

Ezra opened his mouth but was interrupted by his door flying open and his boyfriend rushing up to him and grabbing his face “Are you okay, Ezra? What happen- Who is this?” Paul asked, staring at Crowley who was scowling back at him.   
  
“Paul, this is Crowley. Crowley this is Paul, my boyfriend.” Ezra introduced the two of them awkwardly.

Paul stared Crowley down, tense “Alright, and there’s a strange man in your bedroom having tea with you because?”   
  
“It’s a rather long story and you’ll think I’ve gone bonkers.”   
  
“Well, you could try.” Paul sighed, sitting next to Ezra and wrapping protective arms around him and pulling the blond slightly onto his lap, shooting a warning look at Crowley, who was still scowling.   
  
Ezra told him. Everything.

  
  


The silence in the bedroom was deafening save for the annoyed tapping of Crowley’s shoes against the hardwood floor. Paul seemed to finish processing all that happened and sighed heavily “Can you make your guard-dog wait somewhere while we talk?”   
  
“He’s a familiar.” Ezra corrected.   
  
“I’m a snake.” Crowley snapped at the same time.   
  
Ezra sighed “Crowley, go back to the temple.”   
  


“I’m not leaving my god injured and vulnerable.” Crowley stated, allowing no room for argument.   
  
“Fine, but you need to leave the room while I talk to my boyfriend.” Ezra told him patiently. Crowley reluctantly complied, closing the door behind him.   
  
“So you kissed that guy.” Paul started, an edge to his voice.   
  
“For the contract. It wasn’t a kiss really, just a peck if anything.” Ezra told him.    
  
“You walked out of a party, disappeared for a whole night before suddenly coming home injured and wearing matching Victorian outfits with some goth guy with a face tattoo who wears sunglasses indoors who claims to be a demon? That says you’re a god? On top of all of this, you’ve kissed him!? How do you expect me to take this information!?”   
  
“Edwardian.” Ezra corrected, his voice small.   
  
“What?” Paul asked, confused.   
  
“The clothes. They’re not Victorian. They’re Edwardian. It’s a common mistake to make.”   
  
Paul sighed and laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling “So do you have magical powers now?”   
  
“I don’t know. I forgot to ask.” Ezra said, frowning “He does.”   
  
There was another heavy silence before Paul spoke “I really don’t think you’re crazy, Ezra. It’s just a lot to process.”   
  
“I know.” He hiccuped, on the verge of tears.   
  
His boyfriend sat up and pulled him into a hug, making soothing noises “I’m sorry for getting upset. I guess I was just bothered by you kissing him.”   
  
“I was going to die if I didn’t.” He sobbed against his boyfriend’s chest.   
  
“I know, it was unfair of me to get upset.” Paul said, rubbing his back “He’s just hot in a ‘will definitely kill you’ sort of way and I guess I felt intimidated.”   
That caused Ezra to laugh “Don’t be. I adore you.”

"You aren't afraid of him? He is a demon..."  
  
"No, I'm not. I guess that makes me gullible but I think deep down he may be good. The previous land god had him as a familiar so there must be some reason for that."

"If you're sure..." Paul trailed off, rubbing his back as they laid down.

They fell asleep curled up together but were woke up by Paul’s phone going off. He sighed “Rugby practice.”   
  
“Mhmm” Ezra sighed, kissing the underside of his boyfriend’s chin “Have fun, dear.”   
  
“Ezra?”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“I love you.” Paul said, nervously tightening his arms around his waist.   
  
“I adore you too.” Ezra responded back, kissing him.   
  
Paul pulled away, searching his face for a moment before giving him a strange smile “I’ll talk to you later?”   
  
“Of course, dear.” He mumbled before falling back asleep.

  
  


He woke up to someone roughly shaking him “Wake up, Ezra. Your mother finished dinner and you’ve been lazing around all day.”

“Why must you always be so rude!?” Ezra snapped grumpily before rolling out of bed and hopping one-footed to his closet “Leave so I can put on normal clothes.”   
  
“You’re intended seemed nice,” Crowley commented, his words kind but his voice dripping with venom.   
  
“He is nice, actually, but he’s not my intended. We’re just seeing each other.”   
  
“Oh, no intentions of marriage?” Crowley asked, his grin sharp “Seems like a rather fruitless endeavor.”   
  
“Well we’re only eighteen,” Ezra muttered, sorting through his closet “It’s not that serious.”   
  
“He’s handsome,” Crowley commented, his voice still saturated with so much venom the kind words may as well have meant the opposite.   
  
Ezra pretended not to have noticed his tone “Oh, yes. Everyone at school thinks so too. I’m lucky.”

“I’m sure. It’s such a shame the poor bloke is in love with someone who doesn’t love him back.”

The blond stiffened, pausing in his movements “I adore Paul-”   
  
“Yeah, but you don’t love him. Don’t you think that’s cruel?”   


“Am I being judged by a demon?” Ezra snapped, whirling on him “Don’t pretend to know me.”   
  
“Not judged, just observed,” Crowley said, his grin alarmingly sharp “And I don’t need to know you to know what humans are like. Vicious, cruel little creatures, the lot of you. You’d sooner hurt the people closest to you than cause yourself any discomfort.”   
  
“Leave me alone!” He shouted, shocked when Crowley abruptly stopped smiling and walked out of the room as if on autopilot.   
  
Confused, he went ahead and changed his clothes before grabbing an old pair of crutches from the back of his closet and heading downstairs “Mom, did you see where Crowley went?”   
  
“He left, dear, didn’t say a word.” His mom told him, confused “I set him a place for dinner too.”   
  
“He’s so overdramatic.” He groused, hopping out the door on his crutches and catching Crowley just as he was cranking up the car “Where are you going!?”   
  
Crowley paused, frowning “You said to leave you alone.”   
  
“I didn’t mean that literally.” He huffed “Now come back inside. My mother set an extra plate for you.”   
  
“I don’t need to eat.”   
  
“Yes, well, I don’t take kindly to people ignoring my mother’s attempts at being nice. Her health isn’t well and she’s trying her best.” Ezra told him, his voice hard.   
  
Crowley reluctantly got out of the car, his scowl dropping back into place “I don’t care about human feelings. All of you are fragile and your lives are short.”   
  
“Yeah, our lives are short so it wouldn’t kill you to be kind to us.” Ezra told him firmly as he started hopping back toward the door. He heard a heavy sigh from behind him before he was picked up “Crowley!”   
  
“Gods don’t… do whatever it is you’re doing. You look silly.” Crowley sounded annoyed, which seemed to be his usual state of being.   
  
“I’m injured!”

Crowley’s scowl deepened but he said nothing as they entered the house and took their places at the table. Ezra’s mom seemed impressed with Crowley’s strength and kept pulling him into the conversation, apparently unfazed by his harsh demeanor.

The demon suddenly turned to him “What are your plans for tomorrow?”   
  
“Well, I usually go to church-”   
  
“Unnecessary, seeing as how you’re a god. You’ll be learning your godly duties and hopefully, you’ll be capable of healing that silly little injury with your own divinity with some instruction.”   
  
Ezra sulked, but couldn’t argue with that. He had a point.   
  
So tomorrow would be his first day of god training. He glanced at Crowley, who was poking at his asparagus with his mouth set into a deep frown.    
  
He decided that one of his goals as a land god would be to make this demon a little less grumpy and teach him to love humans. He felt in his heart it was the right thing to do. The blond smiled to himself, determined to do his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one:  
> Absolutely NO ONE:  
> Ezra: I'm gonna tame the snek boi :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, the last two days have been hectic!

“This is your altar and you will sit here when listening to the prayers of your worshipers.” Crowley explained as he sat Ezra down on the chaise lounge-like altar Ezra had seen that first night “There’s a veil that covers you and those visiting the temple won’t see you as they pray. Your godly powers will increase as you listen to prayers and answer them.”   
  
“How will I hear them? You never told me.” Ezra asked, confused.   
  
“You just will.” Crowley told him, sighing “In the meantime, you can practice creating charms and talismans to help increase your powers and hope you get enough worshipers to serve your purposes.” He handed him a slip of paper and ink and quill set before handing him a wine glass filled with water “Turn this to wine.”   
  
“Erm... what sort of wine?” Ezra asked, confused as to how Crowley expected him to do this.   
  
“Any sort,” Crowley said impatiently.   
  
“I don’t drink-”   
  
“You’re useless.” Crowley snapped, snatching the glass away before walking off, grumbling about how humans shouldn’t be gods.   
  
Ezra sighed. Maybe Crowley was right and he wasn’t cut out for this.   
  
He moved to stand but stopped when a veil dropped, dividing the altar from the rest of the sanctuary and someone entered the temple and walked to the altar before kneeling in prayer, unable to see him “Dear god, please let my daughter give birth to a healthy child.” They hadn’t spoken aloud but Ezra still heard them, feeling their prayer wash over him.   
  
Before he knew it, he reached out and watched as a light shimmer of gold descended upon the unseeing worshiper “So it shall be.” He whispered, feeling the words roll off his tongue without thinking.

He waited until the worshiper left before hopping down the hall after Crowley “I answered a prayer! Crowley? I answered a-” He bumped into a hard body and nearly fell but was caught before he hit the floor by-now-familiar strong hands.   
  
“I do believe I left you in a sitting position. Why do you insist on walking on your injury?” Crowley groused, picking him up.   
  
“I wasn’t walking, I was hopping- Anyway. I answered a prayer!” He told the demon excitedly.   
  
The corner of Crowley’s mouth tilted up slightly in amusement “Did you, now? Oh, how exciting that must be for you.”   
  
“It’s a start, isn’t it?” He asked, pouting.

“I suppose, yes.” Crowley said dismissively before adding “I would prefer it if you put that energy into healing yourself.”   
  
“Oh, I suppose it must be tiring for you to carry me around.” Ezra realized, frowning “I’m sorry. I have crutches at home if-”   
  
“It’s not tiring, Ezra, just worrisome. I don’t want you to reopen your wounds or to get infected.”   
  
  


Mary opened the door with an apologetic smile “Hello, dear. I’m sorry if you’re looking for Ezra but he’s at school. Paul picked him up this morning.”   
  
Crowley frowned, backing away “Alright. I apologize for bothering you.”   
  
“Why don’t you come in?” Mary asked, opening the door wider “Ezra should be home in just a few hours.”   
  
The demon reluctantly agreed and found himself sitting on the floral couch in their living room while drinking tea out of a floral cup while his master’s mother gushed about her and Ezra joining a knitting club. He stayed quiet throughout the visit, periodically looking at the door. He almost missed it when Mary quit talking.   
  
“Mr. Crowley, what was your old god like? Before Ezra?” Mary asked kindly.   
  
“I don’t talk about her. She abandoned me.” Crowley said, frowning and glancing at the door.   
  
“Well, my Ezra doesn’t abandon his responsibilities and he would most certainly never abandon a friend. You don’t have to worry he won’t come back.” She assured, picking up the teapot and pouring them both a fresh cup.

“It is incredibly hard to be a god, not to mention a heavy burden. I can’t imagine he will hold out for long, carrying on with both the life of a god and the life of a normal human boy.”    
  
“He may surprise you, he’s always been clever.” Mary told him, smiling as she heard the sound of the car pulling into the drive “That should be him. Just give him and Paul a moment before he comes in. That boy loves him, you know.”   
  
Crowley felt his face morph back into a scowl but he said nothing as he sipped his tea and either Mary didn’t notice his change in mood or she wasn’t capable of looking anything but kind.

Mary left the room to grab an extra teacup for Ezra and Crowley walked to the window and looked through the curtains, watching as Ezra kissed the human boy multiple times before they departed. His scowl deepened without him noticing.   
  
  


Ezra clipped his bangs back from his face as he stood in the temple in a t-shirt and pair of shorts, his leg healed after only a week “Alright, let’s get started.”   
  
Crowley scowled, also wearing a t-shirt and shorts Ezra had borrowed from Paul for him to wear “I don’t understand why you feel the need to do this.”    
  
“To spruce the place up! We’d get more worshipers if it wasn’t so spooky in here!”   
  
“I like spooky,” Crowley grumbled, opening the can of paint.   
  
Paul finished covering the last of the furniture “We’re officially prepared to start painting.” He held the paint roller out to Ezra “Would you like to do us the honors of the first paint, my lord?”   
  
“Why, of course, sir,” Ezra told him, using a posh accent as he rolled paint onto the brush. Paul laughed and gave him a quick kiss before grabbing his phone and hooking it up to a Bluetooth speaker to play music. It wasn’t the kind of music Ezra was into but the music will at least pass the time quicker.   
  
Crowley walked to the far side of the room and began painting, ignoring them.   
  
“I wish he would be more sociable.” Ezra sighed “He is willing to speak to my mother and she thinks he’s sweet. Well... she speaks and he listens.”   
  
“A demon? Sweet?” Paul scoffed “He’s only behaving because he’s bound to you. You said it yourself he was going to let you die.”   
  
Ezra frowned “That’s not a nice thing to say, Paul and I won’t hear it again.”

Paul frowned but didn’t say anything else.

  
  


They had nearly painted the whole sanctuary when Paul left the room to get some drinks from the cooler they had left outside.   
  
Ezra walked over to Crowley “You know, it’d be more fun if we did it together, instead of you moping over here.”   
  
“I’m not moping, I just don’t want to interrupt your… courtship.” the demon said, frowning.   
  
“We’re painting a temple sanctuary, not exactly a romantic environment,” Ezra told him, laughing.

Crowley didn’t laugh, if anything his frown deepened “While you and the human finish up in here, I’ll start on the living quarters.” With that, he walked away.   
  
Ezra was still frowning in the direction Crowley had gone when Paul came back “Are you alright, babe?”   
  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Ezra faked a smile “I’m just feeling a bit peckish is all. Maybe we should order takeout.”   
  
“I’m down if we can get some Japanese. Does he want any or does he just feast on human flesh?” Paul quipped, earning a smack from Ezra.   
  
“Order him something with red meat, rare. Oh, and see if they deliver sake.”   
  
“Since when do you drink?” Paul asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
“I don’t. He’s always wanting alcohol and he’s been so helpful with all this god business, it’s the least we can do to give him what he wants.”   
  
Paul rolled his eyes “Alright, we’ll get demon boy some red meat and booze.” He proceeded to call and order their takeout.   
  


After Paul had left, Ezra and Crowley sat on the front porch of the sanctuary, looking out over the temple grounds.   
  
Crowley broke the silence “The sake. Thanks.”   
  
“Oh, Paul paid for it.” Ezra giggled softly.   
  
“You suggested it though.” Crowley said back, his frown worsening “After the renovations, a demon princess that’s under your domain will be coming to visit.”   
  
“Oh, that’s exciting!” The blond said happily.   
  
“You won’t be speaking with her. It’s bad enough you’re a human but you’re a fragile one at that. She won’t respect you.   
“I’m not fragile!” Ezra told him, indignant, as he lifted his leg and waved his foot around “See? Already healed.”   
  
“That wound wouldn’t have even happened on a regular god.” Crowley told him, frowning “Stop arguing and just let me do my job of protecting you.”   
  
They lapsed into silence for a bit.   
  
Ezra eventually held his hand out for the bottle of wine Crowley had brought to drink and the demon passed it to him wordlessly. The blond took a swig and winced at the burn “This tastes worse than I thought it would.”   
  
“Oh, still pretending you don’t drink?” The demon asked a playful lilt to his voice.   
  
“I don’t.” Ezra insisted before taking another swig. He looked thoughtful for a moment “At least, I didn’t.”   
  
“I smelled alcohol on you that first night.” Crowley held his hand out for the bottle.   
  
Ezra passed it back “I was at a party and everyone was drinking. I made Paul and me drinks but mine didn’t have alcohol. Besides, parties intoxicate me by themselves, no need for alcohol.”   
  
“How so?”   
  
“I just feel things.” Ezra shrugged “Things like love, curiosity, lust. It floods my senses and makes me feel drunk.” He had never told anyone that, afraid they would think he was imagining things. Somehow he knew Crowley would take him seriously.   
  
“Oh, so that’s why she chose you. You’re a strong empath.” Crowley muttered thoughtfully before taking his swig and passing the bottle back to Ezra. The demon tilted his head and smiled slightly “Maybe not so useless after all.”   
  
Ezra sat stock-still and staring before his face split into a beaming smile “Awe, that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.”   
  
“I’m not sweet.” Crowley scowled, leaning back on his elbows and looking at the sky.   
  
The blond just smiled to himself and took a few gulps of the wine before leaning back too, sitting the wine on the porch next to him, his face flushed from the wine in his system “The sanctuary looks so refreshed now. I can’t wait to work on the rest.”   
  
“What’s the point? You don’t live there.” Crowley asked, frowning, and not looking at him.   
  
It occurred to him, then, that Crowley had mentioned his god was gone for over a century. Crowley had been living here alone. He frowned at the thought.   
  
“What do you do when I’m away?”   
  
“This.” Crowley sighed, leaning over Ezra to grab the wine bottle. Ezra stiffened and tried not to pay attention to the heat of Crowley’s body so close to his own.    
  
“That sounds lonely.” He commented.   
  
“I need no one. Though, Adam and Warlock and several other children are spirits of this temple. They’re not good company as an adult but they’re entertaining to watch.”   
  
“Why haven’t I seen them around?” Ezra asked.   
  
“Oh, they’re usually going on their silly adventures and don’t have time for adults. Children are like that.” His voice sounded almost fond and the blond looked over to see a small quirk of a smile gracing his lips. Interesting. Crowley seemed to like children.   
  
Ezra smiled as he stood, swaying slightly “I need to call mom and tell her I’ll be sleeping here tonight. Would you mind if the two of us went shopping tomorrow to get you some modern clothing?”   
  
“I’ll prepare your room,” Crowley said, still lost in thought.   
  


  
“Come on, don’t be shy,” Ezra called out, sitting on a bench near the dressing room with Frankie and Kerry, who he invited along. He hadn’t told them everything yet so as far as they knew, Crowley was a normal human that he (a normal human) met at a coffee shop and clicked over Shakespeare with. He realized there were numerous holes in their story but his friends didn’t seem to notice or care, as they were charmed by Crowley’s looks. The demon had even put a spell on himself to make him look like a human teenager. Ezra personally liked his regular form better, despite the snake eyes and the black claw-like nails.

Crowley stepped out, frowning, wearing a black silk button-up, mostly unbuttoned and tucked into his black pants “I look ridiculous.”   
  
Frankie made an indignant noise “You just need to accessorize, baby, and then you’ll look hot. Own the goth look!”   
  
Ezra and Kerry nodded in agreement.

The demon sighed “Do I have to show you everything I try on?”   
  
“Yes!” Ezra told him, his eyes sparkling with mirth.   
  
Another sigh “Fine.”   
  


  
Frankie pulled him to the side while Kerry dragged Crowley to a boba kiosk “So… Anthony is hot.”   
  
“Erm… I suppose so.” Ezra said, confused.   
  
“Paul isn’t mad that you’re hanging around a guy that looks like that?”   
  
“Well, Paul has met him and respects that he and I are friends. We are just friends.”   
  
“I was just wondering because… well… you know.” Frankie laughed lightly.   
  
Ezra realized he didn’t ‘know.’

“Is he single?” Frankie went on to ask.   
  
“I erm… never asked?” Ezra tried, wanting to be out of this conversation “But if you are asking me, you wouldn’t need my permission. He’s just my friend like I said.”   
  
They joined their friends and ordered their boba before finding a spot to sit on the food court. Crowley seemed to be hesitant and confused about boba as a concept but ended up seeming to like it. The best part was, he wasn’t being rude to Kerry and Frankie. Sure, he was treating them with mild indifference, but it was a start.   
  
“What flavor did you get?” He asked the demon.   
  
“Coffee milk tea.” The demon muttered “You?”   
  
“Strawberry milk tea.” He held out his cup “Want a sip? It’s good.”   
  
The demon shrugged and leaned forward to sip from the cup while Ezra was still holding it before pulling back and wrinkling his nose slightly “Too sweet.”   
  
Ezra burst out laughing “You hate anything sweet, don’t you?”   
  
Crowley shrugged, drinking his boba in silence. 

The night of the demon princess’ visit, Crowley made Ezra wait at his altar so his presence could be felt in the temple during the visit. For a while, the blond played on his phone but he quickly grew bored “Why am I taking orders from him, anyway.”   
  
“Because he knows better than you,” Adam said, appearing to the left of the altar.   
  
“And because the demon princess is strong enough to kill you,” Warlock added from the right of the altar.   
  
“Hello, boys.” He said, sitting up and putting his phone down “I heard the two of you have friends and I would like to meet them sometime.”   
  
“We can do that, my lord.” Said Adam.   
  
“They’re curious about our new god.” Added Warlock.   
  
“Can you tell me more about the demon princess?” He inquired.   
  
“Lady Anathema is a powerful demon princess that has a special gift for divination. She is accompanied by her familiar, a cat demon named Caliban.” Adam told him.   
  
“She’s quiet and reserved while he is outspoken and mischievous. Crowley doesn’t trust him.” Added Warlock.

Ezra frowned at that “Is he in danger?”   
  
“Could be.” Warlock said, thoughtful.   
  
“If he is, then Crowley can handle himself- And he’s gone,” Adam muttered, watching the blond run from the room.   
  
  


“I will not tolerate your god disrespecting my princess in such a manner!” Caliban snapped “Lady Anathema has come to pay her respects and this human god deems himself too good to speak with her!?”   
  
“Like I told you, my lord and master is feeling a bit under the weather. He’d be happy to speak with you at another time.”   
  
“Of course he is. I heard that your new master is a pathetic fragile little human that fled from a low-level wraith in fear.”

Anathema frowned from where she sat in her gilded chair at the dinner table.   
  
Crowley’s eyes narrowed dangerously, the yellow spreading to cover the entirety of his eyes “You will not speak of my lord and master in such a manner, not in this temple and not anywhere else. You say my god is weak and fragile but I disagree. He’s brave and intelligent, and with the instruction, I do not doubt that someday he will be a full-fledged god.”   
  
Caliban laughed, his own golden eyes glinting with an unspoken threat “This is ridiculous. I demand that your god come speak to my princess or I will have no choice but to defend my lady’s honor.”   
  
Anathema's frown deepened as she observed.   
  
Crowley tilted his head coyly “You speak so lowly of my master but yours has come to pay respect to him, has she not?”   
  
Caliban pulled a dagger and moved to lunge.   
  


  
Ezra had heard enough. He flung open the door, making everyone in the room pause to look at him “I apologize for my tardiness but I have arrived.” He declared, walking forward and curtseying at Princess Anathema “It is an honor to meet you, Lady Anathema.” He kept his back to Crowley but still felt his familiar glaring daggers at him. Oops, he made him angry.

Crowley stepped up to him and gripped his hand tightly, whispering “How could you be so reckless? Since you’re here I have no choice but to protect you.”   
  
“We can protect each other.” Ezra countered.   
  
“You’re too weak to protect me,” Crowley whispered, sounding agitated.   
  
Ezra turned to the princess “Princess Anathema, would you kindly ask your familiar to lower his weapon. I bear you no ill will.”

The demon princess opened her mouth to respond but Caliban had already lunged at Crowley. In a blink, the serpent was gone. Crowley materialized behind the feline and draped an arm over his shoulder almost casually “Hmm how should I kill you?” Caliban swung his dagger and Crowley disappeared again, reappearing to his side and lunging with his claws pointed at the other familiar’s throat.   
  
“Crowley you leave him alone right now!” He shouted, watching in shock as Crowley quite literally dropped to the floor.   
  
Caliban pointed at the serpent and laughed, not noticing when his princess stood “Caliban, put down your weapon this instant.”   
  
Ezra crouched next to Crowley “Oh, I’m sorry dear. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just yelled because I was frightened you’d hurt him.”   
  
Crowley covered his face and rolled over, shivering slightly.   
  
Adam and Warlock materialized next to him.   
  
“Sacred word binding,” Adam explained.

“A familiar is bound to obey the words of their god but it is intensified by the firmness of the words spoken.” Warlock explained further.   
  
Crowley rolled over then and uncovered his face, glaring at the boys “You were supposed to keep that a secret.” His face dropped at Ezra’s growing smirk “Look at him!” He gestured at the blond “He’s happy now!”   
  
The demon princess approached Ezra and curtsied “I apologize for my familiar’s rude behavior.”   
  
“I apologize for mine,” Ezra answered, smiling genuinely.   
  
Lady Anathema was beautiful in an unearthly way. Her features were mostly human, though a bit sharper and more feral looking, similar to Crowley’s, and she had two fluffy brown cat ears and a tail that was curling in interest as she spoke to him.   
  
“The truth is, this wasn’t a social visit. I need your help.” Lady Anathema explained further “You’re a god of matchmaking, surely you can help me.”   
  
Crowley seemed to have recovered and stood “That depends on the favor. Ezra is still training.”   
  
Ezra spoke over him “I can give it a go! What exactly do you need me to do?”   
  
“I was in my feline form when I was very young and got stuck in a gutter. He rescued me. I’ve always wanted to thank him properly, tell him how his kindness made me feel, but I don’t know how to find a human.”   
  
The blond felt it then, her love. It was tentative but sure. He opened his mouth to respond but Crowley beat him to it “Absolutely not. Romantic love between demons and humans is forbidden.”   
  
Ezra felt his hackles rise as he turned to his familiar “Well I’m going to try!”   
  
“Fruitless endeavor. It’ll never work.” Crowley responded, unfazed.   
  
“Well, they should at least be able to fall in love!” Ezra snapped, turning back to the princess and beaming brightly “What’s his name? I’ll do everything in my power to help you.”

Lady Anathema smiled then, her features softening “Newton Pulsifer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anathema has entered the chat :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed :) Please feel free to leave comments and kudos! I absolutely live for comments <3


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: there are mentions of cannibalism but not actual cannibalism (it's a joke) and there's mild slut shaming
> 
> Ps. When Frankie talks I imagine a Boston accent and I have NO idea why, pls send help

“So how do we go about finding him?” Crowley asked, sounding bored.   
  
“Well, I looked the name up on social media and I found his account.” Ezra began, scanning his phone “We just- Oh sugar!” He squeaked, seeing some of his classmates nearby, before grabbing Crowley and dragging him into the nearest open door. He leaned against the door and panted “I forgot I skipped school today!”   
  
“Good, you don’t need it now anyway,” The demon grumbled.   
  
“I do so!” Ezra said, scandalized “We just spent the weekend shopping and working on the shrine and I want to be able to help Princess Anathema as soon as possible.” He looked around and realized they were in a familiar shop “Oh since we’re here, we should get some crepes!”

A few minutes later they were in a corner booth and Ezra was making delighted noises while eating his crepes while Crowley was absentmindedly poking at his own, staring at the blond.   
  
Ezra jumped when a hand suddenly slapped his back a bit too rough “Ezra, why did you miss school today?” Tim, one of Paul’s friends, asked playfully before he was suddenly grabbed roughly by his arm and having it twisted behind his back by an angry demon.   
  
“Don’t touch him so familiarly!” Crowley hissed.   
  
“LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW!” Ezra shouted, feeling the command in his voice. Crowley promptly let go of him and backed away.   
  
He turned to Tim “I’m sorry-”   
  
“Does Paul know you’re cheating on him with some crazy goth dude!?” Tim snapped, glaring.   
  
“I’m not cheating on Paul. Listen-” He defended, standing up.

A tall gangly man with glasses approached, holding his hands up placatingly “Um, guys? I’m sorry but we can’t allow fighting in our shop…” Everyone ignored him.   
  
“We all told Paul that you seemed to be secretly a whore but he wouldn’t listen-”   
  
“Talk down to him again and I will rip out your tongue!” Crowley hissed from where he stood.   
  
Tim looked taken back at the threat before rolling his eyes “I’m telling Paul about this.”   
  
Ezra, who was already offended by the rude comments, just arched his brow “You do that.”

He watched as Tim left before whirling on Crowley and stepping toward him “You can’t just threaten humans like that!”   
  
“He touched you!” Crowley snapped back, stepping closer as well.   
  
“You’re so ridiculous! That’s one of my classmates!” Ezra whisper shouted, standing on his tiptoes in an attempt to be eye-level with the demon.   
  
“I’m ridiculous!? You’re the one who wanted to stop and eat crepes. I only came to town with you so we can find Newton Pulsifer!” Crowley hissed, leaning into his space.

They were in each other’s face now, inches apart. They had just noticed their proximity when a nervous voice piped up nearby “Um… you’re looking for me?”   
  
The two of them turned to the gangly server in unison. Ezra was beaming while Crowley frowned. They had found Newton Pulsifer.

  
  


Ezra answered the door, opening it to reveal an extremely agitated Paul. His boyfriend gave him no greeting “What’s this about you being on a date with someone earlier?”   
  
“It wasn’t a date. Crowley and I just stopped for crepes.” He sighed “Tim just agitated Crowley and wouldn’t listen to me.”   
  
Paul sneered “Oh, just Crowley? That makes everything completely fine. Especially after Tim told me he was staring at you like he wanted to eat you alive.”   
  
“He is a demon, dear. He probably would eat-”   
  
“Not literally, Ezra. He wants to fuck you.” Paul snapped, agitated “The only person who doesn’t notice it is you.”   
  
Ezra felt heat creep into his face “He- He doesn’t, Paul. That’s a silly thing to say.”   
  
“A silly thing to say!? Are you kidding me!?” Paul nearly shouted.    
  
The blond looked nervous “Don’t yell, please. Mom’s teaching Crowley how to cook and-”   
  
“He’s here!?” Paul snapped, his anger growing.   
  
Ezra had had enough “Yes, he’s here.” He stated primly “He’s my familiar and he IS permanent. You’re letting jealousy cloud your judgment and I don’t deserve the things you’re implying and neither does he. Crowley hasn’t ever made advances on me, I don’t care what Tim thinks. The only head Tim knows how to use is the one below the belt. He’d sleep with anyone if given the chance so of course, he sees lust where there isn’t any.”   
  
Paul laughed, bitter “Oh and you can tell when men are lusting after you now? Last I checked you don’t even know how sex works.”   
  
“I’m a god of love and lust so yes, I can sense it.” Ezra snapped, his eyes narrowing “I know perfectly well how sex works, you’re just angry I haven’t had it with you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have homework to do before dinner.” He shut the door in his face.

He walked into the kitchen and Crowley arched a brow at him questioningly, apparently, his hearing was good enough to catch his and Paul’s conversation. The blond shook his head and approached “Scoot. I’ll help chop the rest of these vegetables. You’re destroying them.”   
  
“They just have to be small. I made them small!” Crowley said petulantly.    
  
“I still want them big enough to know what I’m biting into.” Ezra laughed, nudging him. No, he didn’t sense love or lust from Crowley. He just felt like Crowley. Crowley was his friend.   
  
  


The next morning, Paul was there to pick him up for school and Ezra reluctantly got in the car. They sat in silence for a while before Paul spoke “Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I said.”   
  
“You’re right. You shouldn’t have. Trust is key to a relationship and you clearly don’t trust me.” Ezra snapped, still hurt.   
  
“It’s just… Things are different and I’m not getting as much time with you as I used to.” Paul said, reaching over and putting a soothing hand over Ezra’s “I love you, okay? I just miss you and I’ve been lonely.”   
  
“How about we go out, just the two of us?” Ezra suggested, smiling faintly “Will that help?”   
  
“Yeah, yeah it would,” Paul told him. He paused “I love you.” He said again.   
  
There was a heavy silence in the car for a few moments “And I adore you too, dear.”

  
  


After school, Ezra had Paul drop him off at the temple where he met up with Princess Anathema. Crowley put a charm on her to give her a human appearance “Just remember, if you use your powers the charm will expire and you’ll revert back to your demon form.”   
  
“You look so lovely, Princess Anathema!” Ezra told her excitedly, admiring her sundress.   
  
“Please, call me Anathema.” She smiled kindly at him before pulling him into a hug. Ezra saw Crowley tense from the corner of his eye but he luckily behaved himself “Thank you for helping me!”   
  
“It’s my job, dear girl,” He told her, smiling “Now, let’s get a wiggle on.”   
  
“What?” Crowley growled.   
  
“Meeting Newton,” Ezra explained grabbing his arm and pulling him after him.   
  
“Yeah I got that part, it’s the ‘wiggle on,’” Crowley groused.

  
  


They hid in the bushes, watching the two lovers chat on a bench in the park. Crowley sneered “This is going horribly.”   
  
“He’s just shy and well… she isn’t,” Ezra defended.   
  
“It’ll be a good thing if this doesn’t work,” Crowley said “As I said, humans and demons should never mix. It wouldn’t work.”   
  
“Love can overcome anything.” The blond stated indignantly.   
  
“That boy will die in what is the blink of an eye for her.” The demon stated coldly “You’ve doomed that poor girl.”   
  
Ezra frowned as he watched Newt stand up to go to the ice cream stand, leaving Anathema on the bench “I think being able to love someone, if only for a small while, is worth the pain it would cause.” Crowley visibly rolled his eyes beneath his glasses but didn’t respond.   
  
They watched as some men approached Anathema, catcalling her and getting angry when she ignored them. Newt was waiting by the stand for the ice cream and didn’t seem to notice “This is bad. She can’t use her powers in that form,” Ezra said worriedly.   
  
“Maybe he needs a push? She’ll like it if he rescues her.” Crowley suggested quietly.   
  
“Oh! A push!” Ezra brightened with an idea.    
  
Newt was suddenly shoved and turned around by an unseen force, immediately seeing Anathema being harassed and rushing to her defense.   
  
The two of them watched as Anathema jumped from the bench and hugged Newt as thanks.   
  
“Oh, it worked,” Ezra commented, surprised as he still held his hands out towards the charm he had stuck to a nearby tree with Newt’s name on it.   
  
“I didn’t mean a literal push but…” Crowley smiled then, a real one “I’m impressed. Your first match as a god.”

“So I did a good job!?” Ezra asked excitedly.   
  
“Oh, the best job.” Crowley said sarcastically but chuckling as he did so “Good boy. Now, let’s get you back home. Your mother said something about angel food cake and I’m intrigued.” He walked away, not noticing the blond staring after him, his face flushed.   
  
  
  


They sat on the sofa, eating angel food cake while watching the news when Ezra jumped up “Raphael is coming to my school!? THE RAPHAEL!?” He proceeded to do an excited wiggle, to the demon’s confusion.   
  
“Who is ‘Raphael?’ Is he another suitor of yours!?” Crowley asked, confused.   
  
“No! He’s the lead singer in this popular rock band and he says he’s a fallen angel from hell! His music is my guilty pleasure!” Ezra sat down but was still wiggling “I’m so excited!”   
  
“He said he’s a demon? And you want to go near him?” Crowley asked, shocked.   
  
“It’s a persona for his music. He isn’t actually a demon, silly.” Ezra giggled.

Crowley’s frown deepened but he dropped it “So this Friday we can work on your charms-”   
  
“I can’t make plans for Friday! Sorry!” Ezra told him apologetically “I promised Paul that he and I can go out and have alone time together.”   
  
“You’re still with him?” Crowley half growled.   
  
“Yes, I am. Paul and I have been together for two years and one silly fight isn’t going to change that.”   
  
“That’s a long time to hang on to someone you don’t love.” Crowley snarked.   
  
“Says the demon. Are you even capable of love?” Ezra snarked back.   
  
“I was. Once.” Crowley mumbled, tilting his head “Trust me, it’s not worth it. Everyone will either betray or hurt you eventually.”   
  
“Hmm? Everyone? Even you?” Ezra teased.   
  
“No, I wouldn’t betray you.” Crowley told him seriously, his eyes nearly glowing in the dim room “I”m yours.”   
  
Ezra nearly choked on his cake but disguised it as a cough “Because you’re my familiar?”   
  
“Of course,” Crowley said, confused.   
  


Ezra was at his desk, reading when he felt a shift in the energy of the classroom and the whispers picking up as the door opened. Raphael walked in, standing out with his long red hair and green eyes. He eyed the room, looking annoyed before his eyes landed on Ezra. He stalked forward and Ezra felt his heart in his throat. His celebrity crush was looking at him. He was-   
  
“You. Blondie. I want that seat.” Raphael said, rudely.   
  
The ‘blondie’ in question just gaped at him for a moment.   
  
“Did I stutter?” Raphael asked, tilting his head, a red lock of hair slipping from behind his ear.   
  
Ezra stood up and ran from the room, not noticing Raphael watching him go.   
  
  


Ezra held his flaming face in his palms as he tried not to cry. He was hiding in the bathroom of the library wing that people rarely frequented so he’d be left alone.   
  
“Awe, have the cruel students bullied you right out of class?” Crowley’s voice spoke up, causing the blond to jerk to attention.   
  
“What are you doing here!?” Ezra whispered, agitated “We have rules about visitors at school!”   
  
“I was worried and came to check on you. What’s wrong?” Crowley asked.   
  
“If you must know, Raphael was rude to me for no reason. I’m just embarrassed is all.” Ezra sniffed.   
  
“Well, that just goes to show that humans are far crueler than demons and you should stop mixing with them-”   
  
“Why are you here?” Ezra snapped “Can’t you see I’m upset!? You said you were worried but you lied. You don’t care about me at all.” He pushed past him to leave the restroom, the tears spilling over, and immediately ran into Raphael. How did he find him?   
  
“Hey, Ezra? Right? I’m sorry about earlier. I was just stressed, you understand.”   
  
“I understand perfectly. I also understand now that I’d like to be left alone in the future.” He huffed, walking away.   
  
Raphael jogged to catch up to him “It’s just that everyone is always staring at me-”   
  
“You won’t have to worry about me staring at you ever again.” Ezra huffed, walking faster.   
  
“Why not?” Raphael asked, clearly befuddled.   
  
Ezra stopped and whirled on him “Because I don’t like you. Now leave me alone.”   
  
Raphael watched him walk away, smirking and showing sharp teeth “Oh you lovely little dove… All I want is your heart.”   
  


Ezra gasped as Paul sucked a mark on his neck in the backseat of his car “Paul!”   
  
“Yeah, baby?” Paul gasped, moving back to kissing him and grinding between his legs.

“Tell me I’m a good boy.” Ezra requested, closing his eyes.   
  
“You’re a good boy.” Paul growled playfully, leaning back down to kiss at his neck as the blond tried to relax into the sensations “My good boy.” He reached between them to cup Ezra’s half-hard erection through his pants.   
  
“We- We need to stop.” Ezra gasped out, embarrassed “I’m not ready-”   
  
“Oh- Of course.” Paul panted, pulling away with a cheeky grin “I did turn you on, so that’s a step.”   
  
Ezra blushed, looking away “Tonight was lovely, we should make sure to spend time together more often.”   
  
Paul swooped down to kiss him “Of course.” He pulled back, cupping Ezra’s cheek “I love you.”   
  
“I adore you.” Ezra told him, happily pulling him down into a kiss.   
  
  
  


Raphael slung his arm over Ezra’s shoulders at his locker “Look’s like someone had a good weekend.”   
  
“I beg your pardon?” Ezra asked, shrugging off his arm.   
  
“You have a hickey.” Raphael explained, smirking “Who’s the lucky guy? Or gal?”   
  
“Guy. His name is Paul and he’s on the rugby team. He’s my boyfriend.” Ezra begrudgingly answered, pulling out his books.   
  
“Oh, I know Paul. We’re in chemistry together. Hey, listen, I was wanting to talk to you in private. Would you mind meeting me somewhere?”   
  
“Fine, where?” Ezra sighed, knowing the right thing to do was to at least give him the benefit of the doubt, even if he was a meanie.   
  
“You know that charming little park a few blocks from here?”

“The one with the duck pond?” Ezra asked.   
  
“Yeah. Meet me there at 7 tonight.” Raphael winked before walking away.

  
  
Ezra sat on a bench near the duck pond as he watched Raphael approach “So, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?”   
  
Raphael’s smirk was wicked and sharp as black wings burst from his back “Oh, just a crow demon standing in front of a land god and wanting his heart… literally.”   
  
The blond stood from the bench and began backing away “When you say you want my heart, I don’t suppose you mean a friendly courtship?”   
  
“You’re cute, Ezra, and I like your feisty attitude but unfortunately no.” Raphael told him as if he were discussing the weather “One bite of your heart and your godhood is mine. If anything, I’m doing you a favor.”   
  
“Please-” Ezra whimpered “Please don’t.”   
  
“I really am sorry,” Raphael told him, moving to lunge but suddenly stopping, looking frightened “Who came with you?”   
  
Ezra frowned “Um… I came alone? But if someone showed up for you, don’t let me keep you.” He kept backing away but stopped as Crowley came into view “Crowley!”   
  
Crowley sauntered up, swinging a sword around his hand “Oh, hi Ezra!”   
  
Raphael turned to Crowley “Don’t tell me you’re here to defend this human boy.” He took Crowley’s silence as an answer. He flicked his hair and smirked “I’ll cut you a deal. You let me kill him and eat his heart. I’ll become the new land god and I’ll take you on as my familiar. You are clearly too powerful to be serving a human.”   
  
In a flash, Crowley was in front of him, his sword just under Raphael’s chin “When I think of all you bastards that would be coming after him, it is my pleasure to serve a human god by getting rid of the likes of you.”   
  
Raphael used his wings to propel him backward, sending out a blast of energy that Crowley narrowly dodged “Ha! You can still surrend-” Crowley appeared behind him, charm in hand.   
  
“I was going to help Mary plan for dinner tonight but you’ve ruined those plans so I think it’s best if you were the dinner.” He placed the charm and watched as Raphael turned into an ostrich “After I feed you to Ezra, you will become part of his flesh which will grant your wish of becoming a land god. Can I hear a wahoo?”   
  
Raphael made a shrieking noise and began to run, Crowley chasing after him, seems to be enjoying this too much. Ezra sighed, knowing he had to stop this before someone got hurt. Besides, he didn’t think he’d be comfortable eating an ostrich. Or a demon. Or anything that looked human at any point.    
  
He took a shortcut and ran out of an alley right in time to tackle Frankie out of Raphael’s way but Raphael crashed into them anyway, hitting his head on the concrete as Ezra and Frankie’s head’s clanged together, all three of them blacking out.   
  
Ezra came to as Crowley was loading Frankie into the car, he was in the front seat “Bring Raphael. You can’t just leave him there.”   
  
“I can, actually.” Crowley growled.   
  
“Get. Him.” Ezra said firmly. Crowley obeyed. The blond sighed. He hated using the word binding but Crowley was proving to be difficult. He was kind to Ezra and Mary in his own way, though he was still grumpy. He was also tolerant of Frankie and Kerry, which was a step. Everyone else was free game to him to be rude or cruel with and Ezra was determined to fix that.   
  


“The both of you are so ridiculous!” Ezra chided, turning to Crowley “Turn him back.”

The three of them stood in Ezra’s living room while Frankie was asleep on the couch, a charm on her to protect her from a serious head injury.   
  
“I was going to cook him,” Crowley said petulantly.   
  
“That’s entirely too close to cannibalism. Turn him back.” Ezra chastised.   
  
With a snap, Raphael was human again and looking frightened but grouchy. Ezra leaned forward and tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear in a soothing gesture “Okay we’re letting you go for now but you have to promise to not try to hurt me or any humans ever again. Can you promise that?”   
  
Raphael’s eyes widened as he stared at the blond, nodding numbly.   
  
Ezra grinned “Now, let me fix that cut on your cheek. You wouldn’t want it getting infected or scarring. Your fans would be upset.”   
  
The demon just gaped at him while he put ointment and a bandaid on his wound “Thank you... Ezra.”

“Wait, you’re going to be nice to the bird but I tried to save you and you yell at me!?” Crowley snapped.   
  
“You turned him into an ostrich! And tried to feed him to me!” Ezra shot back, appalled.   
  
“Um… what are you guys talking about?” Frankie asked, from where she lay on the couch.   
  
The two demons and land god exchanged a look. Ezra spoke first “Um… DnD?”   
  
“Ezra, you don’t play DnD.” Frankie groaned, sitting up “Did I hear you say Anthony turned Raphael into an ostrich?”   
  
“Frankie… as my friend, can you trust me when I say you’re better off not knowing?” He asked quietly.   
  
Frankie, who had always been the most mellow of their friend group just shrugged “Sure thing, babe. Can I get some Tylenol?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may think the ostrich thing is weird but that's what happened in the anime I'm loosely basing this on and it was hilarious to me so I kept the ostrich part (though I switched up the events a good bit)
> 
> Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Kidnapping, mild dubcon/noncon, Crowley calls a demon sex worker a "brothel whore" but he doesn't mean it in a degrading way, that's just the job title he's used to them using (demons aren't very 'with' the times)
> 
> Also, warning for Crowley sleeping with someone else? But I'm pretty sure I put that as a warning already so just a reminder I suppose lol

It was a rainy day and Ezra was leaving his last class when he saw some students hovering around the window, talking about a white snake. 

Paul’s voice piped up “Leave it alone, guys. It’s not hurting anyone.”

He quickly approached and picked up the white snake, letting it curl around his arm before anyone could hit it with a broom “Leave them alone. Living creatures should be respected, great, and small.” He walked to the window and gently put the snake under the cover of a bush, smiling gently “There you go, little one. Be careful in the future not to let humans find you.” He stood back up and found all his classmates gaping at him.   
  
Paul approached and grabbed his wrist gently “Are you allergic to snakes?” He asked, frowning.   
  
Ezra looked to see a red mark wrapping around his wrist where the snake was “Oh… I suppose I am. I’ll put some ointment on it when I get home.” He actually was going to the temple after school but Paul knew that.   
  
  


Paul dropped Ezra off at the entrance to the temple grounds and watched as the blond hopped out under his umbrella “Be safe, babe.”   
  


“I will! I’ll call you when I get home tonight.” He blew his boyfriend a kiss before jogging to the living quarters, not seeing Crowley anywhere. He frowned “Crowley?” No answer.   
  
He wondered around, room to room until he finally heard voices. Found him! He ran forward, excited to tell him about the pretty snake he found earlier “Crowley!” He pushed open the dark wood bedroom door “Crowley!” He yelped at the sight of Crowley thrusting into the man below him with a low groan, looking at Ezra, before pulling out and getting up.

He approached the blond, completely naked “What do you need?” He didn’t sound annoyed, he sounded… relaxed. Ezra pointedly didn’t watch a droplet of sweat run down his chest.    
  
“You’re naked.” He squeaked out, finally, covering his face in embarrassment.   
  
Crowley seemed to realize then “Oh, I forgot you humans are such prudes.”    
  
“If I’m interrupting-” He began, uncovering his face, stopping when Crowley waved his hand dismissively.   
  
“I was done.” He said, bending over to pull up his trousers. Ezra was finding it hard to not look.   
  
“I wasn’t!” The male demon finally said, sounding annoyed “Who is he!?”   
  
“He’s my god.” Crowley told him simply “Time for you to leave.”   
  
The demon grumbled but stood up to put on his clothes. Ezra realized his eyes had drifted to Crowley’s abs. He didn’t notice that Crowley was speaking to him until the demon grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the hallway and out of the lust-filled room “Lust really does make you drunk, doesn’t it?” Crowley chuckled, pinching his cheek. 

Ezra snatched away, blushing “I erm.. I was going to tell you that I found the prettiest white snake today! They were so sweet too, let me pick them up and everything!”

Crowley smirked, grabbing his wrist and examining it “I’m so glad you and the snake hit it off, considering he’s chosen you as his bride.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Yeah, he should be collecting you soon. How did you get so friendly with another snake? Does he know you have a boyfriend?” Crowley crooned sarcastically.   
  
“All I did was rescue him!” Ezra squeaked, blushing “That hardly makes me marriage material.”   
  
“Well, he apparently disagreed with that assessment.” Crowley groused “This means I have to go to that school with you to protect you, now.”   
  
Ezra cheered up instantly “Really? That will be so fun!”   
  
“It’s not for fun, it’s for your protection.” Crowley grumbled, squeezing his wrist gently as he dragged his fingertips on the other hand across the mark “I turn my back on you for a few hours and you’re already in danger.”

The blond shivered at the touch and the demon seemed to notice because he continued to stroke his arm “Tell me, Ezra, could you not tell I was fucking that man before you walked in?”   
  
“I couldn’t-”   
  
“I’m not angry with you.” Crowley interrupted, his eyes molten as he brought Ezra’s marked wrist to his lips and inhaled his scent “I’ve never found anything wrong with a bit of curiosity.” Ezra’s knees nearly buckled as Crowley inhaled again “You smell like curiosity and lust. Did you like what you saw, my lord?”   
  
The blond could only whimper as Crowley released his wrist “If you’re so curious about the pleasures of the flesh, you have a perfectly good suitor who can help you.” There was a bit of an edge to his voice as if Crowley disliked the idea of Ezra making love with Paul.   
  
That snapped Ezra out of whatever trance he’d been in and he jerked away “I’m sorry-”   
  
“The lust affected you, I know. It comes with being a land god.” Crowley smirked, “Now, let’s get things ready for me to attend school.”

  
  


Ezra felt eyes on the three of them… well, the eyes were on Crowley, as they sat in English class. Crowley either didn’t notice all the students checking him out or he didn’t care as he slouched in his seat, scowling off into space. Ezra glanced over at his boyfriend to see him glaring daggers at the demon.   
  
“Why is he here again?” Paul whispered angrily.   
  
“Just a mix up with a snake spirit. He’s here to make sure I’m safe,” Ezra whispered back as Raphael entered the classroom and took a seat at the empty desk in front of him. 

The crow demon dropped an antique hair clip on the desk, smiling “Saw this at the thrift shop and thought of you.”   
  
“Oh, thank you! It’s lovely.” Ezra smiled and politely accepted the gift, which seemed to delight Raphael. Crowley’s scowl worsened and Paul’s head hit his desk with a dull thud. The blond had no idea what their problem was. The tension between the three other men was unbearable and Ezra sighed in relief when class was finally over. 

Through some finessing and magic, Crowley had ensured he was in every one of Ezra’s classes which seemed to irritate Paul but he just grumbled a bit and said nothing else about it before kissing Ezra soundly on the mouth and moving on to his next class.

  
  
They had a free period and Ezra suggested they use it to catch up on homework and dragged Crowley into an empty classroom before pushing two desks together.    
  
Crowley scowled “I’m here to protect you, not do homework.”   
  
“Well, if you don’t keep your grades up they’ll kick you out, dear.” Ezra huffed, amused “Just do it. You can copy off me if you wish.”   
  
That seemed to sate the demon’s grumpiness because he finally slumped down into the seat next to Ezra’s and leaned over his shoulder to watch him do his homework, draping his arm over the back of Ezra’s chair “You’re clever.”   
  
“Oh hush.” Ezra blushed “I just study hard is all. Besides, I’m not good at math and science.”   
  
“Alright. I’ll become good at those and you can copy off my homework.” Crowley said, grabbing a textbook “I’m over six hundred years old, how hard can it be?”   
  
Ezra choked on air for a second “Six hundred!?”   
  
“Yeah, give or take. I lost count after a while.” Crowley shrugged.   
  
“You look like you’re in your early twenties. At the most.” Ezra wheezed.   
  
Crowley just tilted his head “Really? I was hoping I looked older than that.”   
  
The conversation died down after that, both of them sitting in comfortable silence. Ezra finished the last of his homework and turned to Crowley to find him dozed off, head propped on his fist. Ezra took a moment to just look at him. Crowley was achingly beautiful with his short red hair and golden eyes. His profile was handsome, hooked nose and sharp jawline. He understood why Paul would find him intimidating.   
  
But like this, relaxed and snoozing, he was… cute. Ezra smiled softly, deciding to get them some snacks out of the vending machine. He thought about waking Crowley up but he must’ve been tired… he figured he’d just let him sleep.   


He was on his way back when he bumped into someone “Oh, I’m sorry!” He looked up into green eyes with slitted pupils. Oh, dear. If the slitted pupils weren’t an indication, the pale skin and white hair was the confirmation that this was the same snake Ezra had rescued in his human form.   
  
“You don’t ever have to apologize to me, my love.” The snake spirit told him, stepping forward, his eyes glowing brightly “Come now, let us go home.”

Everything went black.   
  
  


Crowley felt a chill down his spine that made him jolt awake to find himself alone in the empty classroom. Ezra’s books and bag were still there but the boy was nowhere to be found “Ezra!?”   
  
No answer.

He ran down the halls, glamouring himself to be invisible to human eyes but still couldn’t find his god. Suddenly, he caught a whiff of his scent, apples and old books, and ran in the direction only to find a few snacks and drinks laying on the floor abandoned.   
  
Ezra was gone. That snake had taken him.   
  
“Foolish snake. When I find you, I’ll slice you to pieces.” He growled.   


Ezra woke up in a bed in an old fashioned room and jolted to a sitting position. The snake spirit was sitting in a chair nearby “Oh, you’re awake. Welcome home.”   
  
“This isn’t my home,” Ezra told him firmly.   
  
“You’re mistaken. The mark I left on your wrist is proof of our engagement.” The snake told him, pointing at his own wrist.   
  
“I never agreed to such a thing. I have a boyfriend.” Ezra snapped “What is your name, anyway?”   
  
“Gwyn.” The spirit told him, smiling and seeming to be unphased by Ezra’s other words “Don’t worry, we don’t have to get married or consummate anything until you’re used to the idea.”   
  
“I won’t ever agree to that so you just need to let me go,” Ezra stayed firm.   
  
“If you’re so insistent upon leaving, I welcome you to try,” Gwyn smirked.   


Adam and The Them watched as Crowley sat on the front porch of the sanctuary drinking a bottle of wine and looking contemplative.   
  
“He’s so calm.” Adam observed.   
  
“Crowley is the coolest.” Warlock added.   
  
“I have no doubt he will be able to find our god and bring him back.” Wensleydale said.

“I’m surprised he’s so calm.” Said Brian.   
  
“Seeing as how he’s absurdly protective of him...” Added Pepper.   
  
They all jumped when Crowley let out a feral noise and slung the bottle of wine into the side of the sanctuary, shattering it. The Them all exchanged deadpan looks as the demon went on a tirade about creative ways to murder snake spirits.   
  
Maybe not so calm after all.   


Ezra had been walking for hours and had even tripped and cut his knee on a sharp rock. He gasped in relief when he saw lights in the distance and ran forward, his steps slowing as he realized he was back at the temple he had started in, Gwyn standing at the gates with a lantern “Have a nice walk, my love?”   
  
The blond collapsed, hugging his knees to his chest as he sobbed. Gwyn frowned and stepped forward “You hurt yourself.”   
  
Ezra stopped crying as Gwyn pulled out a white handkerchief and cleaned off the blood, sighing “You should be more careful.”   
  
“Who’s temple is this?” Ezra asked.   
  
“Lady Cordelia is the goddess of a nearby river. I’ve been her divine familiar for many years now and she wholeheartedly approves of our union.” Gwyn informed him, standing up and holding out his hand “I believe I’ve made it clear that you won’t be escaping so let me help you clean that wound up, hmm?”   
  
  


  
Crowley parked his Bentley near a damned lake and removed his sunglasses, frowning “I know plenty of snake spirits but only one of them is so naive and stupid he’d have the bollocks to take a land god as his bride.”   
  
He scanned the lake, finally feeling Ezra’s presence, faint but there. He smirked, “So you are here.”   
  
  


  
Ezra looked around the sanctuary of the temple as Gwyn cleaned and bandaged his wound, frowning “Something doesn’t feel right.”   
  
“You’ll get used to it-”   
  
“I demand to speak with your god.” Ezra cut him off.   
  
“That won’t be possible.” Gwyn said, smiling politely “My goddess is extremely private.”   
  
Ezra looked at the veil, frowning. Something wasn’t right. This temple felt… empty. There was no divine presence here except for his own, he could tell. He waited until Gwyn was distracted, putting away the leftover bandages, before bolting towards the altar and lifting the veil, finding it empty “There isn’t a god here!” He turned to see Gwyn glaring at him, his eyes were dark.   
  
“That isn’t your place-”   
  
“I am a god.” Ezra shouted, his voice cracking like thunder “You are a familiar and you are to tell me what is going on right now!”   
  
Gwyn looked subdued then “Lady Cordelia was the goddess of a nearby river. She came into being when the local villagers prayed to her, hoping they wouldn’t get swept up into the strong current.” He sighed, sadly “Eventually the humans damned the river and the villagers relocated. Lady Cordelia went into hiding and I stayed here, protecting the temple.”   
  
Ezra frowned, stepping forward and cupping his cheek “You’ve been here all alone?” He asked, feeling tears prick his eyes when Gwyn nodded. The poor thing. He thought of Crowley and how he’s been alone for so long too. He sighed, “I’m sorry that your goddess passed but I have my own familiar waiting for me at home and he’s probably worried sick. I think your goddess would’ve wanted you to let go of this place and live your life, not be stuck here miserable…”   
  
“Are you comforting me?” Gwyn asked, his face turning serious.   
  
“I’m trying.” Ezra smiled kindly.   
  
Gwyn reached out and cupped the back of Ezra’s neck “You’re so kind. That’s why we should be together forever. Here.” He attempted to kiss the blond and the blond pushed against his chest.   
  
“I thought you said you wouldn’t force anything on me!” Ezra snapped, frightened.   
  
“It’s just a kiss.” Gwyn cooed, his eyes glowing. Ezra felt his body relax against his will. Gwyn cupped his cheek “Gods, you’re beautiful.”   
  
The door was suddenly kicked in, revealing Crowley who was already flinging his sword at them, a warning “Let him go, right now!’ The sword had done the trick and Gwyn let go.   
  
“Crowley!” Ezra gasped, relieved, before running to him. Crowley pulled him into a tight hug and Ezra belatedly noticed he was trembling.   
  
Crowley made a soothing noise, holding the trembling blond close to himself “You’re alright. I have you now.”   
  
Ezra hugged him tighter “You’re late.”   
  
Gwyn looked agitated “Demon Crowley. I see you’re as refined as ever.” They pulled apart and Crowley picked Ezra up as Gwyn blasted a spray of water around the room, putting the fire out “Leave it to a demon to attempt to fight a divine familiar in his own temple. Show some respect. As a divine familiar, I shouldn’t even be talking to a demon as lowly as yourself.”   
  
The blond barely had time to register that familiars had a hierarchy before Crowley cackled “This is no longer a temple. Your goddess is long dead and you’re leaving today with three losses.”   
  
“Loss one. Had you left my god alone, you would have stayed happily isolated and kept your temple. It is now burning to the ground from all sides.” Crowley held up one finger.   
  
“Loss two. You could’ve had yourself a bride, but you had the audacity to touch what is mine. Ezra and I shall be leaving today, leaving you with no bride.” Another finger.   
  
“Loss three will be your life.” He lifted his third finger, grinning wickedly as the sword dislodged from the wall and flew back into his awaiting hand.   
  
Gwyn paled and ran out of the room and Crowley walked after him at a normal pace, holding Ezra in one arm and swinging the sword casually in his free hand “You shouldn’t have gotten separated from me, Ezra.”   
  
“I was peckish.” Ezra pouted, blushing “I didn’t think he’d blatantly kidnap me at school.” The blond paused “You’re not really going to kill him, are you?”   
  
“Don’t worry. I won’t kill him in front of you.” Crowley responded.   
  
“That’s not my point.” Ezra sighed.   
  
They made it to the garden where Gwyn stood in front of a plum tree, crying “Thank the gods, Lady Cordelia’s tree is alright.”   
  
“Oh, so this is your cornerstone? Interesting.” Crowley spoke up from behind him.   
  
“It’s all I have left of her.” Gwyn sobbed, turning around “Surely you understand?”   
  
“I do. Which is why I will take pleasure in burning it to ashes.” Crowley snarled. Ezra quickly grabbed his cheeks with both hands, turning the demon to face him.   
  
“That’s enough, okay?” He said softly “Don’t hurt him.”   
  
Crowley reluctantly sighed before nodding, letting Ezra down when the blond shifted.   
  
Ezra approached Gwyn, who was still crying, and wiped his tears “I’m going to go home now, okay? But if you ever feel lonely here, I will come to visit and you can visit me as well. We can be friends.”   
  
Gwyn gaped at him, his tears stopping “You mean that?”   
  
“Of course!” Ezra beamed “Lady Cordelia wouldn’t have wanted you to be lonely.”   
  


  
Crowley drove them to a nearby town to eat lunch when Ezra complained about being hungry. The two of them walked side by side down the sidewalk, the silence tense.   
  
“Are you upset?” Ezra asked, finally.   
  
“No, I just think it’s funny how you were so friendly with a snake. It was hilarious how you promised to see him again, right in front of me.” Crowley scoffed, clearly upset.   
  
Ezra pouted “He’s all alone. What if I died suddenly?” He mused, not noticing Crowley tensing next to him “I wouldn’t want you to be sad and alone, living with a ghost of a memory. I’d want you to get out and make friends.” He paused, biting his lip “I suppose you could also spend time with your boyfriend.”   
  
“I don’t have one.”   
  
“Lover?” Ezra tried.   
  
Crowley looked amused, “I don’t have one of those either.”   
  
Ezra felt something knot in his stomach “Husband?”   
  
“Are you referring to the man you saw me with?” Crowley asked, chuckling.   
  
“Yeah?” Ezra admitted, embarrassed at the memory.   
  
“He’s a whore, Ezra.”   
  
The blond frowned “That is not a nice thing to say!”   
  
“No, he’s a brothel whore.” Crowley looked entirely too amused “I don’t do emotions and I’d rather not have to be nice to someone just to bed them once. There are plenty of brothels in the land over yonder. I wasn't shaming him, that's just his job. I can hardly say rude things about his job if I'm using his services.”   
  
“Is that the weird town I came upon the first night we met?” Ezra asked.    
  
“Yeah, you accidentally walked through a gateway. They’re hidden in the shadows at night. It’s an alternate dimension of sorts, where occult beings reside.” Crowley explained, he paused “I’m uh, sorry that you accidentally went there that night. I didn’t think you’d accidentally pass through a gate.”   
  
“I wasn’t angry with you.” Ezra teased “Except when you weren’t going to rescue me. That made me angry.”   
  
“I was.” Crowley said, clearing his throat “I wasn’t going to just let you die.”    
  
“Oh,” Ezra said, mostly to himself. He winced absentmindedly as he put too much pressure on his injured leg.   
  
Crowley immediately noticed and stopped walking to kneel in front of him, reaching out to touch his knee but stopping short “You’re hurt.”   
  
“I just tripped is all! Don’t worry, everything’s tickety boo!” He assured, embarrassed, “I’m just clumsy, I suppose.”   
  
Crowley frowned before standing up, lost in thought. Ezra reached out and grabbed his hand, not like a lover would, but like a friend would, and it seemed to snap Crowley out of his thoughts “What do you say to some crepes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave comments and kudos! <3


	6. Chapter Six

Crowley saw storm clouds in the distance and frowned “Oh, someone’s pissed.” He then shrugged and sat down on the porch, summoning a bottle of wine. If the bitch was pissed about Ezra being a human god, she’d have to go through Crowley to get to him. Clearly, she thought Ezra would be in the temple. He smirked as he took a swig from the bottle. 

Seems he’d be skipping school today. Surely Raphael can handle any low-level demons that’d be coming after Ezra.

  
Ezra frowned at the empty seat where Crowley normally sat “I wonder where Crowley is.” He pondered aloud.  
  
Paul huffed “Hopefully he stayed home. He doesn’t need to babysit you constantly.”  
  
“He’s not babysitting me!” Ezra snapped, annoyed “You’re still going on with that petty jealousy and it’s becoming bothersome.”

“Whatever.” Paul rolled his eyes “You can’t honestly think he enjoys hanging around you. What would he be getting from it?”  
  
The blond paused “Why… why would he need to get something out of it?”  
  
“He’s a demon, probably way older than you. You’re an average highschooler. To you, he’s cool and interesting, I’m sure. But to him, you’re probably a nuisance. I don’t mean to sound harsh but demons aren’t capable of friendship for friendship’s sake.”  
  
Ezra self consciously wrapped his arms around himself and didn’t respond. He thought that he and Crowley were friends but was the demon just tolerating him and playing nice because he was Ezra’s familiar? The blond thought about how he had forced the contract, taking no consideration of whether or not Crowley had wanted it. He felt sick suddenly.  
  


  
Crowley eyed the suddenly clear blue sky, unusual for that time of year. He sighed “I suppose she got over it. She always was a fickle thing.” He laid back on his elbows, frowning “I hope she doesn’t come after Ezra, even I’d have trouble with her.”  
  
There was a pause. Then realization. The storm clouds had moved in the direction of their school.  
  
The demon hissed a string of curses, miracling the wine out of his system, and ran to the car. He had to get to the school before she did.

Ezra slumped in his seat when he got to his next class. He didn’t have any friends in this class and he had been enjoying Crowley’s company, even though all he tried to do was distract Ezra by hissing rude comments in his ear and passing him rude notes and doodles throughout the lesson. He opened his notebook to where the redhead had absentmindedly drawn a snake on the corner of the page. He laid his head down on the desk with a heavy sigh. How did he even go about asking Crowley if he wanted to be his familiar? What would Ezra do if Crowley said no?  
  
The window shattered inward suddenly, alongside the sound of cracking thunder. He flinched in his desk and tried to protect himself from the falling glass before looking up to see a gorgeous woman with long white hair and a purple gown that seemed to spark with lightning under the fabric “Um… who are you?”  
  
“I am Lady Tore, goddess of thunder. I heard there was a human god and I had to see for myself.” She smiled, saccharine.  
  
Ezra looked around awkwardly, and the goddess seemed to notice “Don’t worry, dove, they can’t see us. It’s just you and me here.”  
  
He smiled kindly then, bowing “I am Ezra Fell and it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. To what do I owe this visit?”  
  
“I’m actually here to do you a favor.” The goddess explained, pulling him into an embrace and petting his hair “It must be hard, being a god and not being able to live your human life to the fullest. I intend to help you by taking that heavy responsibility off your delicate human shoulders.”  
  
He pulled back slightly “That’s so kind, really, but I don’t want to give up being a god. I like being able to help others and Crowley, my familiar, takes care of me and makes sure I’m safe. So really, your offer is generous and kind, but unnecessary.”  
  
Lady Tore’s entire demeanor changed then and she shoved him away “Insolent brat. It wasn’t a request!”  
  
Ezra felt a chill of fear. This wasn’t good.  
  
“Lady Tore, you have some nerve to be attempting to intimidate my god.” Crowley’s voice cut in.

“Crowley!” Ezra gasped, relieved.  
  
Lady Tore smiled again, a cruel and wicked sort of smile “Oh, I planned for you to come, handsome. That’s why I brought the Lucky Mallet with me.” Crowley lunged for her and she launched into the air, raising a hammer above her head “Grow smaller, Crowley!” She swung the hammer down and there was a burst of light. When the light receded, Crowley was a child.  
  
“Crowley!”  
  
“Don’t worry about him, dear.” Lady Tore purred, yanking him forward and using her hand to draw the god’s mark out of his forehead “I’ve done you a favor.” She turned to Crowley “When you get tired of that form and want your original form back, I’ll be at the Land God’s temple, ready to take you on as my familiar.”  
  
With one final laugh, she was gone.

  
  
  


Mary bustled about, cooing at Crowley, as the demon sat on the couch looking crestfallen “Awe, you poor dear. It must be so irritating to be tiny again after you did all that growing. If it’s any consolation, you’re adorable!” She left the room to prepare dinner, leaving the two of them by themselves.  
  
Crowley spoke first “This is for the best. You can go back to your life as a normal human.”  
  
“What about you?” Ezra questioned, frowning.  
  
“I don’t know. In this form, I’m of no use to you.” Crowley deflated then, his cheeks flushing “This is humiliating.”  
  
“Friendship isn’t about being useful to someone, it’s about being there for each other.” Ezra told him, reaching out to touch his forehead and frowning “You’re burning up!”  
  
“I believe my powers are too much for this form.” Crowley sighed, his eyes drifting closed “Maybe I should just rest.”  
  
“I’ll call Raphael. Maybe he knows about demonic illnesses.” Ezra mused, adjusting the sleeping serpent on the couch into a more comfortable position before draping a blanket over him “Don’t worry, Crowley, I will do everything I can to help you.”  
  


  
Raphael looked entirely too amused, given the situation “I have some medicine that will help him.” He shook Crowley awake “Oi! Wake up and take some medicine.”  
  
Crowley scowled but sat up and accepted the pill and the glass of water Ezra handed him. The blond stroked his hair as Crowley swallowed down the pill, concerned about his fever “Will it help with his fever?”  
  
“It should. It’s only a temporary fix so we’ll have to keep an eye on his symptoms.” Raphael informed him “Looks like I’ll be spending the night.”  
  
Crowley slammed his cup down in what would normally be intimidating but given the circumstances, he just ended up being cute “Absolutely not!”  
  
Raphael pouted “You get to have a sleepover with him!”  
  
“Because I’m his- Oh well I suppose I’m not his familiar.” Crowley mused, frowning “Either way, you’re not spending the night.”  
  
“Am so!” Raphael shot back petulantly.  
  
Crowley pointed a threatening finger “I’m going to tell Mary!”  
  
“Who’s Mary!?” Raphael questioned, confused about why he should fear Mary.

Ezra sighed “Crowley, Raphael is just trying to help. He can spend the night, it’s fine.” He stretched and yawned “In fact, I think it’s time we all turned in.”

  
  
  


He woke up the next morning, cuddled up to a pair of black wings. He sat up quickly, blushing, and clutching his face.  
  
The night before, they had all gone to Ezra’s room to sleep and the blond had initially pulled out some beanbag chairs for Raphael to sleep on. The crow demon had pointed out that it wasn’t fair Crowley got to sleep in the bed with Ezra so of course, the blond suggested that Raphael and Crowley take the bed while he took the beanbag chairs.  
  
Of course, the two of them didn’t want to do that and the three of them got into a heated argument, and then eventually the three of them took the bed and collapsed into an immediate sleep.  
  
Innocent as their intentions were, Ezra felt guilty. He slept in bed with two men while he had a boyfriend. What kind of guy did that make him?

Crowley stirred next to him and that shook Ezra out of his thoughts “Are you feeling okay?”  
  
“A bit hungry, I suppose.” Crowley mumbled, his cheeks pink with fever “Would you mind making me food?”  
  
“Of course not!” Ezra enthused, excited to be useful to Crowley.

“Crepes? Please? I have the strangest craving for them…” Crowley trailed off, lost in thought.  
  
Raphael roused from sleep, his hair tangled and messy as he ran his hands through it. He got up and stretched “I’ve got work today but I’ll be back later to check on the two of you.”  
  
“Thank you, Raphael, for all your help.” Ezra smiled at him before leaving the room, presumably to make the crepes.

Raphael turned to Crowley, smirking “So sad his familiar is now a useless good-for-nothing, hmm? That’s what comes when basing all your skills around either violent acts or serving a god. You’re nothing without it.” With a laugh, he left the room.  
  
Crowley sat in silence, cursing his small form until Ezra returned with the crepes. The blond was absolutely beaming as he handed him his plate and a glass of milk “Eat up! I made them all special!”  
  
The demon dutifully bit into the crepe, Ezra watching expectantly. It was delicious but he could hardly tell the boy that. It wasn’t like him “Average.”  
  
Ezra gave him a dirty look then sniffed delicately “They’re delicious, you’re just picky.”  
  
“Ezra?”  
  
“Yes?” Ezra asked, still offended.  
  
“Thank you.” His voice was nearly a whisper.  
  
“That’s what friends are for, silly.” Ezra chided gently. The blond’s phone went off and he sent Crowley an apologetic look before leaving the room to answer it.  
  
He could hear the conversation easily. It was Paul. The human that was courting his god. He heard Paul get angry when Ezra mentioned that Crowley and Raphael had stayed over, his jealousy would be amusing if it didn’t hurt Ezra as it did. The boy had done nothing to deserve that level of distrust, except maybe be exceptionally beautiful but Ezra could hardly help his own face. Or his curves. Or his angelic demeanor.  
  
With a scowl, Crowley attempted to ignore their conversation and enjoy his crepes.  
  
“Lady Tore requests that you come to the shrine.” Two unison voices piped up, Lady Tore’s shrine wisps.

Ezra walked in then, freezing at the sight of them “Leave us alone! Your goddess has already done enough.”  
  
The wisps ignored him, speaking to Crowley “If you return, Lady Tore will return you back to your proper form.”  
  
“I’ll find a way to help him!” Ezra snapped “Crowley and I are family and family stick together! He’s not going to just leave me-”  
  
“I’ll go,” Crowley spoke up, not looking at the way the boy’s shoulders sagged in hurt disbelief.  
  
“You- You can’t leave, Crowley…” Ezra nearly cried. Crowley mentally chided the boy. He didn’t want Ezra to cry, especially not over monsters like him. The boy’s heart was too big for his own body.  
  
“I’m useless this way and we both know it. I can’t protect you, provide for you, nothing. It’s better for both of us if you go back to living your normal life as a human.” He smiled genuinely at Ezra “Goodbye, Ezra.”  
  


“Wait-” Ezra shouted, but it was too late. He was already gone.  
  


Ezra was still moping when Paul showed up and let himself in “Babe, you okay?”  
  
“He’s gone.” Ezra mumbled, tears welling up “He was my friend and he just… left. Like I was nothing.”  
  
Paul sighed and pulled him into a hug as the blond began sobbing “I’m sorry that you’re hurting and I know nothing I say is going to help but I’m here for you, okay? I love you. It doesn’t matter if he does or not.”  
  
Ezra realized then, that it did matter. He wanted Crowley to care about him. They were friends, at least, Ezra thought they were. Surely, Crowley wouldn’t waste so much time spending time at Ezra’s home and watching romcoms with Ezra and Mary or spending days out with Ezra, Frankie, and Kerry if he didn’t care, at least a little bit.

  
  
Raphael showed up later that evening, smirking at Ezra “Awe, you have a cuddle party.”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
Instead of answering, Raphael gave him a feather. As soon as the blond touched it, he realized that Adam and Warlock were sitting on both sides of him, hugging his waist, while several more children loitered about “So, you must be The Them? So nice to meet you!” He didn’t notice the pale white butterfly on his shoulder.  
  
“We have something more important than introductions,” Adam told him, letting go of his waist and wiping his wet eyes.  
  
“Master Crowley is missing!” Warlock supplied, clearly upset.  
  
Paul looked around “Who are you talking to?” He seemed shocked when Raphael handed him a feather but after a moment, seemed to be processing things well “Alright, ghost kids. Got it.”  
  
  
  
Ezra showed up to the temple, determined to help Crowley. Raphael and Paul flanked his right and left.  
  
Lady Tore sneered at him “Human, I thought I told you to return to your normal life.”  
  
“I don’t believe that will be happening.” Ezra told her “I heard Crowley is missing and I’m willing to make a bet.”  
  
“Alright. Your terms?”  
  
“I find him and you leave us alone, forever.”  
  
“And if I win, I will have Crowley and,” She tilted her head, eyeing Paul “The handsome human boy you brought with you.”  
  
“You’re on,” Ezra told her, determined.  
  
Paul made a squawking noise “Did you just bet me!?”  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll find him,” Ezra assured.  
  
Paul buried his face in his hands “That’s not the issue here.”  
  
Ezra ignored him as he entered the temple.  
  


A few hours later, and Ezra had made no progress. He collapsed on the floor, defeated “This isn’t good.” He felt tears prick his eyes “I failed you.”  
  
A movement in his peripheral caught his attention and he watched as a glowing white butterfly flew off his shoulder and towards Crowley’s room. He chased after it, letting it lead him to an antique hand mirror. He touched it gingerly, feeling Crowley’s presence within it “It’s alright, Crowley, you can come out now. I’m here.”

  
Ezra and Crowley made it to the sanctuary, where Paul and Raphael were taking cover from the rain and ran into Lady Tore’s wisps. They gave him the Lucky Mallet and a glowing golden orb, the land god's soul “Our lady and mistress left this for you.”  
  
The blond scowled “Tell her she should’ve faced me herself.” He picked up the mallet as the orb absorbed into him and they disappeared. He turned to Crowley “How do I work this?”  
  
“Swing it and tell me to grow bigger. Simple stuff, really.” Crowley told him.  
  
“Alright! Grow bigger, Crowley!” He swung the mallet down gently, shielding his eyes from the burst of light. When it receded Crowley was an adult again but he looked… different. His features were sharper and coldly beautiful while his hair had gone from his short cut to tumbling down his back in red curly ringlets. Ezra felt heat rise in his cheeks as he gaped at his friend.  
  
The demon turned to him, frowning “It seems the mallet broke our contract.”  
  
“Did it?” Ezra asked, still mesmerized.  
  
Crowley stepped forward suddenly, gripping his waist and pulling him into a far filthier kiss than the situation warranted. Ezra opened his mouth with an involuntary sigh and the demon’s tongue invaded his mouth, causing the blond’s knees to nearly buckle when he realized the tongue was forked. His hands moved to grasp the back of the taller man’s neck, holding on as Crowley kissed him breathless.  
  
It was over way too soon and they both pulled back, gasping. Crowley’s hand tightened on his waist “I’ve re-initiated our contract, so have no fear. I’m still you’re familiar.”  
  
Ezra opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. He felt his face flush worse “Erm.. tickety boo!” He laughed weakly, attempting to play off how the kiss made him feel. He glanced at Paul, who’s expression was completely blank. A bad sign. Oh, dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for Paul but don't worry!!! He will be TICKETY BOO!! I promise! I can't tell you why.... BUT I PROMISE HE WILL BE FINE lol
> 
> As always, I absolutely live for comments and kudos!! Thank you for reading <3


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for mentions of rape & dub/con, heavy angst, violence, slut-shaming, and relationship angst/breakups

The silence in the room was tense, no one knowing what to say until Paul found his words “You mind explaining to me what that was?” His eyes were hard and cold, as was the set of his mouth.   
  
Ezra felt a lurch of guilt “I-”   
  
“I forced it on him.” Crowley interrupted “Serpent demons can enact our will on others via eye contact and I used it on him. He had no choice but to accept what I did.”   
  
The blond felt cold wash over him, Crowley was lying. The false admittance seemed to make things worse when Paul turned an angry shade of red “You forced yourself on him!? You sick bastard!”   
  
Ezra felt tears prick his eyes. This was his fault. Crowley didn’t do something like that. He’d never.

The demon said nothing as Paul stalked over to him, yelling “This is why he shouldn’t be around you! I knew shit like this would happen if he hung around a fucking demon, of all things!”   
  
“Paul, stop!” Ezra said, his tears spilling over “Just leave, okay?”   
  
“Just leave!?” Paul roared “I’m not allowing you-”   
  
Raphael, who had been standing silently this whole time, seemed to have had enough “Oi! You can’t boss Ezra around. Crowley has a sense of honor, despite his baser instincts, and wouldn’t ever harm Ezra, especially not as a familiar.”   
  
“Fucking with his mind IS harming him!” Paul snapped “Of course you’d defend him, you’re a demon too!”   
  
“First of all, I fucking hate Crowley. I’m more concerned with your anger problem making Ezra cry.” He gestured at the blond, who was silently weeping “Do you take into consideration how he feels? No. You’re just mad someone kissed him.”   
  
Paul paled at the accusation, his shoulders sagging “Ezra, do you really want me to leave?”   
  
“I just don’t want you to fight with Crowley,” Ezra said, weeping.   
  
“Are you safe here?” Paul asked, eyeing Crowley warily. Crowley just stared at the floor.   
  
“I’m safe. I’ll see you at school tomorrow, okay?” Ezra smiled weakly at him. Paul left, reluctantly.   
  
Raphael let out a low whistle after he heard the car pull out of the temple driveway “I cannot believe you lied like that.”   
  
Crowley sighed “I’m sorry, Ezra. I shouldn’t have kissed you like that. I can’t- When I’m in my demon form, I can’t control myself as well and I apologize you had to experience that.”   
  
Ezra blushed hotly “I’m fine, I’m just worried. You didn’t have to lie. Now, Paul is angry with you.”   
  
“But he’s not angry with you.” Crowley told him, frowning “Want me to drive you home?”   
  
“I’ll just stay in my room, here, for the night.” Ezra told him “I’m so tired and the rain is just making me more exhausted.” He turned to Raphael “You can stay too if you want.”   
  
“Sounds good! Just show me where I can crash.”

  
  


Ezra sat in the hot tub, letting the water warm up his chilled body. He touched his lips, blushing. Crowley had kissed him in a way he’d never been kissed before. He had felt an ache, a heat spread through him. He felt wanted.   
  
His cock gave a little interested twitch under the water and the blond reached down to grip himself, biting his lip to keep from making a noise as he fucked into his fist. He thought about how the kiss made him feel, how he needed that ache to be soothed. Tentatively, he reached down and brushed a finger against his hole. He jolted slightly at the unfamiliar sensation “Crow-” He clamped down, biting his lip.   
  
_ This was wrong. This was wrong. This was wrong. _

The words were like a mantra, even as he kept fucking his fist, teasing his hole with gentle brushes of his fingertips.   
  
He climaxed a few minutes later, his lips forming a familiar name but not daring to make a sound.   
  
  


Ezra woke up feeling cold and dragged himself out of bed to get ready for school, texting Paul that he was at the temple that morning and that he’ll just ride with Crowley and Raphael to school.   
  
He had just walked into the kitchen to grab some breakfast when an arm circled his waist as a hand touched his forehead “You’re burning up.” The hands left, nearly making Ezra whine with the loss “You’re sick.”   
  
Ezra turned around to face him. Crowley still had long hair and had opted to throw it up in a loose bun, a few stray tendrils falling down the back of his neck “I’m fine. Besides, I can’t miss school today. I have a big test. Where’s Raphael?”

“He left early this morning to get dressed at home. You’re not going to school sick. It’s terrible for both you and the other students. What if you made Paul, Kerry, or Frankie sick?”   
  
Adam and Warlock chose that moment to appear.

“You can always go in his stead,” Adam suggested.   
  
“That way he doesn’t have another absence and won’t miss out on the test,” Warlock added.   
  
Crowley leveled them with a glare that could cut through stone as Ezra began beaming at the idea.   
  
  
Crowley huffed as he slid into Ezra’s desk, disguised as Ezra. He felt his movements were a little awkward, not used to a smaller body. He also felt too many eyes on him. His inner demon growled. They needed to quit looking at him.   
  
Raphael slunk into the desk in front of him “Hey Ezra. You look pretty today! I got you something!” He dropped a vintage watch on the desk gently, looking at Crowley expectantly. The demon sighed internally at the blatant display of courtship that Ezra had unwittingly accepted and plastered on a fake smile.   
  
“Awe, thank you. It’s lovely.” There. Something Ezra would say. Not so hard.   
  
Paul didn’t show up for class. Crowley frowned. Odd.   
  
  
  
Ezra answered the front door of the living quarters to find Paul “Hello, dear. I figured it’d be a good time to talk.”   
  
“Are you feeling okay?” Paul asked quietly as he followed Ezra to his room.   
  
“No, if I’m being honest.” Ezra sighed as he sat down on his bed and Paul sat down next to him “You’re a good guy, and-”

“Hi, Ezra!” An overly chipper voice interrupted from the doorway. Ezra looked up to find Gwyn, absolutely beaming and seemingly unaware of how awkward it is to enter someone’s home without knocking.   
  
Paul took in the milky skin, white hair, and slitted pupils with a frown “Another demon?”   
  
Gwyn brightened at the sight of him “Oh! You’re one of the nice humans from a few weeks ago!” He went on, ignoring Paul’s confused look “I’m no demon, mind you. I heard from The Them that Ezra was sick and may need some help to feel better so I came over immediately.”   
  
Ezra wanted to slap his own forehead. He had wanted to talk to Paul privately, not wanting an audience to the breakup.   
  
“It’s a good thing you’re not a demon, then.” Paul told Gwyn, frowning “I’m sick of that lot.”   
  
“Paul. Stop. I already told you-”   
  
“You mean Crowley? Yeah, he’s a bad one.” Gwyn told Paul before turning to Ezra “If you saw Crowley as I knew him before, you wouldn’t recognize him. He’s not someone you can trust.”   
  
“I can draw my own conclusions, thank you.” Ezra huffed “Paul, what I was wanting to say was that the whole kiss thing was a misunder-”   
  
“Why don’t you meet him? As he was? Draw your own conclusions?” Gwyn suggested, interrupting him in his excitement. His eyes were venomous as he leaned forward “Meet him and then tell us if you think he is someone you can trust.”   
  
“Fine!” Ezra snapped “How do I go about doing that!?”

  
  
  


He laid on the bed as Gwyn began burning incense in an ancient-looking burner “This is a time-traveling incense burner. It allows you to go to the past for short periods of time.”   
  
“It’ll take me to Crowley?” He asked, feeling his body growing heavy.   
  
“Yes, you’ll understand then.”   
  
Paul paled “I don’t think this is a good idea.”   
  
Gwyn giggled “You’re so cute. Ezra can handle himself.”   
  
Ezra didn’t hear Paul’s response because he had already drifted off.   


  


He felt his spirit slide into a body and was startled at the clap of thunder. He looked around the forest as rain poured down, his eyes zeroing in on a child laying wounded on the ground “Are you okay, little one?” He asked, rushing over.   
  
“Aziraphale, I’m so glad you’re out here. The village- It’s been attacked by demons. They’re after you!”   
  
Ezra didn’t know who Aziraphale was but he tried for a reassuring smile “Let’s get you out of the rain so I can tend to your wounds, hmm? We can protect each other, okay?” He picked up the boy and sought shelter.   
  
They came upon an abandoned cabin that consisted of a small kitchen and living space and a bedroom that was behind a door and closed off from the rest of the cabin.   
  
He searched the cabinets, luckily finding some clean-looking cloth for bandages, and rushed back to the boy to help as best he could.   
  
The boy watched him quietly “The demons were looking for you. Why?”   
  
“I haven’t the slightest clue.” Ezra told him gently.   
  
“I do.” The boy said, his voice growing deeper as his body expanded, causing Ezra to back away in fear “I just didn’t expect someone so naive. I’m so glad I found you first. Lucifer never wants to share with the rest of us-” He was suddenly cut off as his head went flying, his body crumbling to dust.   
  
Crowley stood in the doorway to the cabin, looking amused, his hair long and tied in a loose ponytail “Sorry mate, nothing personal. Lucifer just dislikes dissent, you understand.”   
  
The demon and Ezra locked eyes. Ezra gasped “Crowley?”   
  
Crowley smirked, approaching and watching with open delight at the way Ezra’s body trembled in shock of what just happened “You know, when Lucifer and I heard there was a great beauty in your village, Lucifer expected a woman.” He suddenly reached forward and grabbed the front of Ezra’s shirt, ripping it before holding the cloth to his face and inhaling the human’s scent “He would be so angry to find a man instead.” Ezra whimpered and tried to snatch away but Crowley pinned him to the bedroom door as one clawed hand reached out to grip his face and turn it to Crowley’s, surprisingly gentle “Don’t worry, little dove, I like boys.” The demon’s thumb stroked across his face, his grip firm as he leaned forward to kiss him. Ezra, knowing that Crowley would become his familiar from kissing him panicked and bit his thumb, hard.   
  
The demon shouted in surprise, releasing him, as Ezra crossed his arms “That’s quite enough of all the hanky panky, thank you!”

Crowley looked impressed as he licked his thumb where the blond had bit him “Feisty, What’s your name, child of man?”   
  
Ezra remembered the name he had been called, assuming that was the body he was inhabiting he answered “Aziraphale.”   
  
“Well, Aziraphale, you have some bollocks. Biting me, of all the demons you could’ve had the misfortune of running into. Do you know who I am?”   
  
“You’re the demon Crowley.” Ezra answered, crossing his arms tighter “I’m not afraid of you.”   
  
“No, you’re not.” Crowley mused “I can smell your lust. You want me to fuck you. Hardly the proper wants of a good Christan boy, such as yourself, offering yourself up to the devil.”   
  
Ezra blushed “That’s a bold claim, to say I want you.”   
  
“Oh, little angel,” Crowley smirked “I’m not mistaken. You want me to fuck you like a little bitch, make you scream.” He stepped forward, looming over him as the blond leaned against the door and looked up at him defiantly “Don’t worry. Lucifer wants you but if I have you, I won’t share you.”   
  
The blond felt himself harden at the thought and opened his mouth to speak before Crowley suddenly opened the bedroom door behind him and shoved him in before slamming the door and locking it.   
  
He sat in the dark room, confused for a moment before he heard voices.   
  
A voice smooth like honey spoke first “Crowley, you haven’t seen a beauty running around the woods, have you? Apparently he escaped. Turns out, it’s a boy.”   
  
Crowley hummed noncommittally “A boy? Interesting. No, I haven’t seen a boy around. He must’ve escaped. Humans can be clever sometimes.”   
  
“Humans aren’t clever. They’re pathetic, weak little things.” Lucifer scoffed “No matter, I’ll find him. Do you want him when I’m through? I know you prefer men.”   
  
“No thank you,” Crowley answered, his voice giving away nothing.   
  
Ezra saw a small hole in the side of the wall, leading to outside. He slipped through and ran away.   
  
Who was that other demon? Lucifer?    
  
He felt tears prick his eyes. How could Crowley be friends with someone like that?   
  


Crowley was going to kill Raphael. He had decided this somewhere after lunchtime. Apparently, the demon was emboldened when Paul and Crowley weren’t around and was courting the human god openly.   
  
_ “Can I carry your books?” Raphael had asked. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Want to eat lunch together?” Raphael had suggested. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You’re so lovely in that hair clip. I’m so glad you accepted it.” Raphael had cooed. _   
  
Crowley scowled to himself, knowing he couldn’t kill Raphael without Ezra becoming angry with him. Fantasizing didn’t hurt though.   
  
  
  
Ezra jolted back to his body with a gasp, his back arching against the bed before sagging.   
  
Gwyn and Paul looked at him expectantly.   
  
“I erm… met Crowley.” He whispered.   
  
“And?” Paul prompted.   
  
“He- Oh dear, this seems like an invasion of his privacy-”   
  
Paul stood up, agitated “He tried something on you, didn’t he?” He paused, seeing something on Ezra’s face “He did. And you don’t care.”

“Paul-”   
  
“I can deal with him quietly having a crush on you or whatever the fuck he feels but you excusing his actions is bothering me. He forced a kiss on you-”   
  
“Paul-”   
  
“Hypnotized you and made it so you couldn’t fight back-”   
  
“PAUL-”   
  
“What sort of sick bastard-”   
  
“He lied!” Ezra shouted, frustrated. He buried his face in his hands as tears of shame filled his eyes “He didn’t force anything on me. I kissed him back because I wanted to.”   
  
Paul was agonizingly silent.   
  
“I didn’t want to want him but I can’t- I don’t know why but I can’t stop.” He glanced up, tears streaming down his face as his boyfriend just gaped at him.   
  
“We’ve been together for two years and you never once felt attracted to me. Did you?”   
  
Ezra’s chin wobbled “You’ve been my best friend since-”   
  
“I don’t fucking care, Ezra!” Paul shouted, “Answer me! Yes or no!?”   
  
The blond shook his head, sobbing harder.   
  
Gwyn stood up “I’ll leave the two of you alone because this seems private.”    
  
“No, stay.” Paul held up a finger at him “Who the fuck are you, anyway!?”   
  
Gwyn blushed and Paul looked even more furious before turning to Ezra “Just how many guys have you cheated on me with!?”   
  
“I’ve never once cheated on you!” Ezra sobbed, his chest heaving “I promise! You’re my friend-”   
  
“I wanted to marry you!” Paul interrupted, “I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I could go without sex. I figured you felt the same way, that you’d realize you loved me eventually!”   
  
“I wanted to love you,” Ezra told him, burying his face in his hands. His shoulders shaking.   
  
Gwyn put a hand on Paul’s shoulder “Listen, human, I think you should stop. He’s upset-”   
  
“He’s upset!?” Paul shrieked, disbelieving. He turned to Ezra and the blond reluctantly looked up at him. They locked eyes “You’re a fucking whore, Ezra.”   
  
Ezra burst into a fresh wave of tears as Paul shrugged off Gwyn’s arm and turned to leave, only to be slammed into the nearest wall by an angry familiar “Why the fuck is my lord and master crying!?” Crowley snarled. Paul just glared at him and didn’t answer so Crowley shook him roughly “Answer. Now.”   
  
Ezra spoke up, hyperventilating “Please- Stop.”   
  
“No, Ezra. Don’t make him stop.” Paul laughed bitterly “You like the monster, let him be a monster.”   
  
Crowley snarled again “What the fuck did you do?”   
  
“Ask the whore.” Paul gritted out, his eyes cold.   
  
Crowley reared back, clearly about to hurt him and Ezra quickly stumbled across the room and clung to his arm “Don’t. Please. Just let him go.” He sobbed.   
  
The demon reluctantly released him, growling low in his chest “Get the fuck out.”   
  
Paul left with a final glare in Ezra’s direction and a slamming door. Gwyn sighed “I don’t think he meant to be so mean, Ezra. You know what he said wasn’t true and so does he. I’ll go talk to him, explain the relationship between gods and familiars to him. Okay?” He moved to ruffled Ezra’s hair but pulled short when Crowley growled. He sighed before leaving.   


Crowley picked the sobbing blond up and sat on the bed, rocking him gently and making soothing noises “Shh just breathe, Ezra. That’s it. I’ve got you.”    


The blond’s sobs finally calmed to sniffles and he moved to sit next to Crowley rather than on his lap. Ezra chewed his lip for a moment before asking “What would you have done? To Paul, I mean.” The demon tensed next to him and the blond quickly added “You can tell the truth. I won’t be angry with you.”   
  
“I dunno.’ Crowley answered, his shoulders slumping, “Depends on what he had done to make you cry.”   
  
Ezra nodded, frowning “I understand that your job is to protect me but Paul and I were just having an argument. Well, a break-up, I suppose.” Ezra felt fresh tears prick his eyes “He said some hurtful things but I don’t want him to be hurt.”   
  
“I’m sorry for upsetting you worse.” Crowley murmured “I just saw you crying and I was so angry, I lost myself.”   
  
Ezra closed his eyes, the tears spilling down his cheeks. Crowley tentatively wrapped an arm around him, awkward but trying to be affectionate.   
  
The blond looked at him to see Crowley’s jaw tense “There are a bunch of humans, billions of them, and half of them are men. So um, don’t go crying over one of them. You can find another one.”   
  
“I’m not crying because I lost a boyfriend. I hurt him, Crowley.” Ezra said solemnly “I lost a friend.” He began crying again and the redhead pulled Ezra’s face to his chest and rubbed his back soothingly.   
  
“It’s alright. I have you.”   
  
Ezra thought about how past-Crowley had been. Crowley was so much more gentle now. The one currently holding him as he cried was his friend. He realized he didn’t care about the demon’s past. He had obviously changed.    
  
Smiling through his tears, he pulled back and wiped his eyes “I nearly forgot, how was school today?”   
  
Crowley’s face twisted into a grimace and he stood “Oh, look, time to get your next dose of medicine!”   
  
“Crowley?” He asked, amused “Did something happen?”   
  
“Raphael is a little shit.” Crowley hissed, annoyed “Now, I’m getting you medicine because you still have a fever. Stay. Right. There.”

Ezra shook his head in amusement before laying back down. He was still upset over Paul but he hoped the two of them could eventually reconcile and make things right between them. He knew Paul was only speaking in anger and was hurting and lashing out, so he had already forgiven him. They had been friends since they were small children, he couldn’t allow this to ruin that. He loved Paul dearly, just not in a romantic sense.   
  
Crowley soon returned with soup and the medicine, fussing over him. He had called Mary to tell her that Ezra was going to remain at the temple while sick so he wouldn’t expose Mary and Ezra’s mother agreed that was a good idea and promised to send a care basket as soon as possible to help him get better. Ezra smiled at the small acts of kindness, even as he drifted off to sleep, Crowley stroking his hair absentmindedly as he watched over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Past!Crowley: You want me.
> 
> Ezra, definitely wanting Crowley: Bold of you to assume that >:(
> 
> Ps. Paul isn't a bad guy, he's just hurt and upset. They WILL reconcile and be friends but they won't be getting back into a relationship
> 
> Pps. Ezra is officially a single pringle :D


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload today :) 
> 
> CW: Mentions of demonic violence, demons eating humans, etc

Ezra’s illness had luckily fallen on a Friday so he had the weekend to recover before being able to go back to school on Monday, feeling much better.    
  
He wrung his hands as Paul entered their first and only class together and took his usual seat next to him, dark shadows under his eyes. Paul seemed to deflate as he spoke “Ezra, can we talk later? Alone?”   
  
“Of course. After school?” Ezra responded softly, glancing at Crowley who had cut his hair back to the short cut he had originally.   
  
“Yeah. I’ll drive you home if that’s alright?” Paul suggested, not quite looking at him.   
  
“Alright.”    
  


  
They sat in the parked car, their usual spot to snog in the back seat, but this time they sat in the front seats in awkward silence.   
  
Paul spoke first, sighing heavily “I’m sorry.” His chin wobbled and he flung an arm over his eyes as he leaned against his seat, crying “I’m so sorry for being a total prick.”   
  
Ezra felt tears prick his eyes “No, I should be apologizing!”   
  
“I called you a whore. I didn’t mean that I swear-” Paul began.   
  
“I should’ve been honest with you about how I felt-” Ezra said at the same time.

They stared at each other for a moment.   
  
“I promise I had no intention of-” Ezra tried again.   
  
“I swear, none of this was your-” Paul said at the same time.   
  
They stared at each other for a moment, torn between crying and laughing, before Paul offered a weak smile “We’re pansies, aren’t we?”   
  
“Absolutely.” Ezra agreed with a wet laugh.   
  
“We had fun, yeah?” Paul asked, his smile turning bittersweet.   
  
“You were the perfect boyfriend,” Ezra told him sincerely.   
  
“Just not for you?” Paul asked, knowing the answer even before Ezra shook his head “What now?”   
  
“You’ve been my best friend since before I could ride a bike, Paul, I don’t want to lose you. Ever.”

“I don’t want to lose you ever either,” Paul said back, wiping a tear.   
  
“I know it may be awkward for a while but can we try to be friends?” Ezra asked quietly.   
  
“I never considered the possibility that we wouldn’t be.” Paul responded, reaching over and playfully wiping a tear from Ezra’s face “Now, buck up. We can’t let everyone know we were crying. They’ll make fun of us.”   
  
“Have you told anyone yet?”   
  
“That we broke up? Nah. I figured I’d wait until we talked before I talk to anyone else about it.” Paul scrunched his nose. He sighed again “Crowley. Do you love him?”   
  
There was a heavy pause before Ezra sighed “Yes, I do.”   
  
Paul nodded, not looking surprised “Alrighty. What are we going to do about it?”   
  
Ezra blinked at him, not understanding “What do you mean?”   
  
“Gwyn told me that Crowley is literally incapable of harming you as long as he is your familiar and that you’re perfectly safe with him. Gwyn is some holy something or other and doesn’t like Crowley so I trusted his word.” The blond still stared at him. Paul continued “If he’s the reason we broke up, at least make it worth it.”

“I’m not jumping into a relationship!” Ezra nearly shrieked “Especially- Oh dear, Crowley wouldn’t even like me back.”   
  
Paul shrugged “You don’t have to say or do anything until you’re ready, I’m just making sure that you will be happy.”   
  
“I’m happy as long as my friends are safe and happy.” Was Ezra’s sincere answer.   
  
Nodding, Paul crunk the car “Ice cream stop on the way home? We can go to that shop we always went to as kids.”   
  
“Oh! The one with the homemade candies? That would be lovely.” Ezra said happily.   
  


  
“You what!?” Frankie and Kerry shouted in unison.   
  
Ezra pouted “We broke up. It was a mutual thing and we’re trying not to make a big deal out of it.”   
  
“You’re not making a big deal out of- Ezra! You were together for two years!” Frankie cried, shaking his shoulders gently “I thought I was going to be the Maid of Honor at your wedding!” Ezra sighed internally at the fact that Ezra and Paul breaking up was more shocking to her than Crowley turning Raphael into an ostrich. Frankie was a strange individual. In the best way, of course.   
  
“Hey, now,” Said Kerry good-naturedly “Don’t forget I’m Ezra’s best friend too so I call dibs on best man.”   
  
“Come on guys,” Ezra laughed softly, disentangling himself from Frankie who had opted to wrap around him like an overdramatic pretzel “We just weren’t compatible in the end.”   
  
Kerry nodded, “Checks out. Who’s the other one?”   
  
“Other what?” Ezra asked, confused, still struggling with the human pretzel who had continued her antics just to annoy him.   
  
“Other guy,” Kerry answered, a knowing smile on his face.   
  
Frankie stopped her pretzel behavior and tilted her head, interested “Oooh, I bet he’s hot!”   
  
“Oh hush now.” Ezra muttered, blushing “You can’t assume I’ve fallen in love with Anthony-” He stopped when he realized what he said, burying his face in his hands “Oh god.”   
  
Frankie shimmied in delight, almost falling off Ezra’s lap “I knew you had a thing for him!”   
  
Kerry nodded sagely “Yep. Obvious.”   
  
“Come on, guys!” Ezra blushed even worse “It’s not a big deal. He doesn’t even see me as anything but a friend.”   
  
“Only because you’ve had a boyfriend this entire time.” Frankie teased.   
  
“He’ll come around, love.” Kerry told him, ruffling his hair “Are you upset about Paul?”   
  
“I was but I felt better after he and I talked about how we felt. We even went out for ice cream.”

“Good.” Kerry smiled “We gotta keep the group together, don’t we? We’ll let Paul be the best man at yours and Anthony’s wedding for all his troubles.”

He was glad he and Paul had reconciled and that Frankie and Kerry were supportive but… Crowley wouldn’t ever see him as anything more than a friend. Ezra knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up.

  
  


A few weeks later, he had just closed his locker when he was approached by a girl “Hey, Ezra?”   
  
“How can I help you, dear girl?” He asked, smiling politely. He noted distantly that she was really pretty,

“Your friend, Anthony… is he just a friend or is he your new boyfriend? I know you and Paul broke up.”   
  
Ezra blinked at her, confused “No, he’s just my friend. Why?”   
  
“I have the biggest crush on him and I haven’t had a chance to talk to him because he’s always around you. I was just wondering if you could help me out?”   
  
The blond wanted to say no but… he was a matchmaking god. He knew Crowley only viewed him as a friend and it would be selfish of him to not let this girl have her chance “Of course, how can I help?”   
  
“I notice he always drives you home after school but maybe you can get out a little late? Give me the chance to have a conversation with him?”   
  
“Yeah, of course.” Ezra told her, smiling politely “It shall be done.”   
  
  
  
He jumped when the roof door suddenly slung open to reveal Crowley “You! What is so important you were late to come out? A human girl just tried to mate with me!”   
  
Ezra scowled “You better not have been mean to her!”   
  
“I told her I had commitments.” Crowley shot back “I know you tried to help her with me out of the goodness of your heart but it was fruitless and unnecessary. Humans and demons can’t be together.”   
  
“You can’t say that when you refuse to try! You never know, she could’ve been the one for you,” Ezra snapped, feeling his hackles rise.   
  
“It’s cruel to put a demon through that pain, no matter the reason.” Crowley told him, somber "Besides, there’s nothing in this world more important to me than you.”   
  
Ezra gaped at him, his heart racing. He gulped, blushing “Come on,” He said softly “You can’t just say things like that.”

Crowley looked confused “Why? It’s the truth. Protecting you is all I care about.”   
  
The blond decided to change the subject before his heart gave out “Ready to go home?”   
  
“Yours or mine?” Crowley asked, falling into step beside the blond as they exited the rooftop.   
  
  
  


Ezra laid in bed that night, Crowley’s words in his mind. He imagined them being whispered to him as the two of them laid together. Crowley aligning Ezra’s naked body up against his own. Touching him. Feeling him. Being inside him.   
  
With a gasp, Ezra took off his tartan pajama pants and grabbed himself. He’d made this a habit the past few weeks, as rude as it probably was to wank to one’s friend. 

Crowley’s words had only intensified Ezra’s feelings and the blond felt them overwhelming him somewhat as he panted quietly, stroking himself clumsily in a desperate reach for completion. For the first time, he had the courage to say the name of his desires.   
  
“Crowley-” He gasped as he teased his slit with his thumb.   
  
“Crowley-” He closed his eyes.   
  
“Crowley-” He imagined Crowley was touching him.   
  
“Crowley!” He gasped.   
  
“I have to say.” Said an amused voice from next to him “This was unexpected. Do you make a habit of playing with yourself to the thought of a demon touching you?”   
  
Ezra felt like a bucket of iced water had washed over him as he let go of himself and pulled up the covers “What are you doing here!?”   
  
Crowley eyed him thoughtfully “Familiars can hear when their god invokes their name and they respond accordingly.” He tilted his head, amused “You sounded so breathless, I thought you were in pain.”   
  
The blond blushed, embarrassed “I’m sorry.”   
  
“Don’t apologize. I told you before I wouldn’t condemn curiosity. A little lust is actually good for you. Can increase your godly powers and all that.” Crowley told him.   
  
“Oh?” Ezra mumbled, still embarrassed.   
  
“How about you get dressed and tell your mom that something came up at the temple. I’ll take you there in the Bentley.”   
  
Ezra was confused “Why would I go to the temple?”   
  
“To do what you’re doing but making it a bit more productive towards your current occupation,” Crowley explained.   
  
“You’re picking me up… to go masturbate?” Ezra asked, still confused.   
  
“I’ll even teach you how to make it better for yourself,” Crowley assured.

Ezra felt a fluttering of nerves and excitement as Crowley disappeared, leaving him to get dressed.    
  
  
  
Ezra sat on the altar, wringing his hands nervously “What now?”   
  
“Strip,” Crowley said simply.   
  
The blond hugged his middle, self-conscious “I- I can’t do that. Not in front of you.”   
  
“We can pull down the veil and I’ll get on the other side where I won’t be able to see you. Will that help?”   
  
Ezra nodded and the demon did as he said he would. Blushing, Ezra took off his clothes, shivering in the coolness of the sanctuary “What now?”   
  
“Get on the altar and cover whatever it is you don’t want me to see,” Crowley said, his voice sounding rough.

Ezra did as he was told, draping one of the silk throws that adorned the altar over his middle. His mouth felt dry as he asked: “Are you going to watch me?”   
  
“I won’t if you don’t want me to. But as your familiar, it’s my duty to assist my god in his needs, is it not?”   
  
Ezra felt the blush creep to his chest “You won’t make fun of me?”   
  
“Never.”   
  
“Alright then.” Ezra squeaked out.   
  
Crowley slipped under the veil, eyeing him “You really do look like a god right now.”   
  
Ezra blushed “What do I do?”

The demon knelt next to the altar, looking almost like a worshiper as he grasped Ezra’s hand and moved it to his cock “What you were doing before.”   
  
The blond gripped himself and started pulling and twisting, the way he normally liked “Crowley-”   
  
“What do you think about?” Crowley asked, seeming to be fascinated by the movement of Ezra’s hand on his own cock.   
  
“You.” He gasped out, “Touching me.”   
  
Crowley looked amused “You do realize I’m only attractive to you in a sense predators would use to lure in prey?”   
  
Ezra whimpered “Please-”   
  
The demon ignored his plea, stroking a hand through his curls before moving to cup his cheek “Demons look like this so pretty virgins like you are powerless to tell us no as we fuck them and then sometimes demons like to kill them afterward. Sometimes eat them. Freshly broken virgins always taste the sweetest, I hear.”   
  
For some reason, this did nothing to turn Ezra off “You wouldn’t-” He gasped out.   
  
“No. I wouldn’t.” Crowley smirked as Ezra gasped again, shoving two fingers in the blond’s mouth and watching the blond desperately suck on them “That doesn’t mean I’m not a threat.”   
  
The blond didn’t even hear him, overwhelmed, as he sucked on the demon’s fingers and tried to take them in deeper, gagging slightly but not stopping. Crowley covered Ezra’s hand with his own, guiding his movements over his cock until he finally came.    
  
The fingers left his mouth and he laid there in a daze before his vision focused on a hand in front of his face, covered in his own spend. He looked into Crowley’s eyes to seem them dark and molten “Clean it up.”   
  
Ezra blushed as he leaned forward and licked Crowley’s hand, shivering at the taste of himself. This was bad. This was filthy. He wanted more. He made eye contact with Crowley as he took a finger into his mouth, sucking and moving his tongue in what he hoped was the correct movement. Judging by the demon’s gaze, it was.   
  
“Did I please you?” He asked softly after he had licked the last of his spend off the demon’s hand.    
  
“You’re shaping up to be a true god of lust.” Was Crowley answer as he stroked his cheek “Now get dressed so we can get you into bed.”   
  
“Don’t I need to-” He started, but then cut off with an embarrassed blush as the demon eyed him. He gulped “Help you?”   
  
“You’re a god, Ezra.” Crowley responded “A human god.” As if that was an answer by itself.   
  
Ezra huffed, clutching the silk to his body, embarrassed. This hadn’t turned Crowley on at all. He felt embarrassed tears prick his eyes as the demon walked behind the veil, unable to see that the human was upset.

  
  


Ezra woke up Friday morning, determined. Crowley hadn’t acted any different after that night and Ezra was determined to change that. He’d show Crowley he could be a good romantic partner. A good boy for him that will do what the demon wanted him to. He called Crowley, who had bought a mobile after Ezra goaded him into it “Can we go to the aquarium today?”   
  
“Why?” Crowley asked, caught off guard.   
  
The blond grasped for an answer “Um… to protect me from fish demons?”   
  
“Sure. I’ll be there to pick you up in an hour.”   
  
Ezra hung up and wiggled excitedly before rushing to get ready. He settled on a frilly white blouse and high waisted brown corduroy pants. He completed the look with the gold hair clip that Raphael had bought him and hints of mascara, blush, and lip gloss. He had just finished spraying on his best cologne when he heard the front door open.    
  
He took a deep breath to seem casual and then grabbed his wallet and phone before walking down the stairs “Hi Crowley!”   
  
Crowley blinked at him for a moment “You’re wearing makeup.”   
  
“Do you not like it?” He asked, self-conscious.   
  
“No, just wondering why. Trying to impress a fish demon?” Crowley teased “I wouldn’t recommend it. They tend to be slimy.” He poked the blond’s cheek.   
  
“Oh, hush. I just like looking pretty once in a while.” Ezra said, swatting his hand away.   
  
“Alright let’s get this over with,” Crowley said, walking out the door.   
  
“He’s acting normal,” Ezra assured himself “You just need to be different. Act cuter.”   
  
  
  
“Awe! Aren’t the penguins so cute! There’s a gay couple here and they raise eggs together!” Ezra cooed, clinging to Crowley’s arm.    
  
The demon tensed next to him for a moment, staring at him a tad too intensely before looking away and clearing his throat “Good for the penguins. Are you done?”   
  
“Stop rushing me,” Ezra huffed before remembering he was supposed to be cute. He brightened his demeanor “Let’s go look at the fish!”   
  
They walked into the fish exhibit and the blond plastered himself against the glass, cooing at some a stingray “Crowley! Look how adorable!”   
  
“You’re acting weird.” Crowley said suddenly “Are you alright?”   
  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” Ezra asked, faking a smile as he turned back to the fish “A sea snake! Crowley, a snake!”   
  
He heard the demon sigh “Yep, snakes.”   
  
“Oh! We can go watch the seal perform!” Ezra suggested suddenly, grabbing Crowley’s arm and pulling him in the right direction.

They arrived late and the room was already crowded nearly to the door. Ezra hopped, frustrated “Why are there so many tall people here!?”

Crowley grabbed his waist and hefted him up to sit on his shoulders “Can you see now?”   
  
Ezra blushed, barely able to pay attention to the seal show “Yeah, yeah I can see.”   
  
After the seal show, it was getting crowded in the aquarium and Ezra kept getting caught in the crowd until Crowley finally grabbed his hand to pull him along. Ezra blushed at their joined hands. This actually felt like a date now.   
  
It was nearly sunset when they left the aquarium, Ezra was still peppy “Before we leave can we watch the sunset from one of the rooftops around here? We’re not technically allowed but you can get us up there, right?”   
  
Crowley grinned at the thought of breaking rules “I’m in.”   
  


They watched the sunset while sharing a bottle of wine, laughing and cutting up for hours, even as the sky faded to night. Crowley nudged him“What was with you today? You were all bubbly. I like you better like this.”   
  
“Like what?” Ezra asked, blushing.   
  
“Yourself. You’re kind but you can be a bit bitchy, in the best way, of course.” Crowley chuckled lightly. “I’m glad you’re acting normal again though. I was scared you were falling in love with me or something ridiculous like that.”

Ezra froze “You thought that?”   
  
“Yeah, I’m glad to see you’re back to normal. I wouldn’t want you to get attached because I touched you once. That was a lapse in judgment on my part. It was probably best to just stick with the brothel whores instead of needlessly complicating our friendship.   
  
Ezra gripped the ledge of the roof “What if I did like you?”   
  
Crowley stopped laughing, tensing “Then I’d say you’re mistaken. That you’ve deluded yourself.”   
  
“I haven’t!” He said, tears pricking his eyes “I think I love you.” His words were a whisper but the demon heard him.

Crowley picked him up with one arm around his waist before jumping onto the ledge of the roof, letting Ezra dangle over the edge as he walked.   
  
Ezra shrieked at the long drop to the pavement “Crowley! Stop! We’re going to fall.”   
  
“I wouldn’t let you fall. The night air will do you some good. Now take it back. You don’t love me and you’re a delusional little boy who is confusing lust and love. Admit it.”   
  
“I’m not!” Ezra cried “I won’t say that because it isn’t true! I do love you! I thought you felt the same way! I was wrong!” He sobbed, turning to Crowley and watching the demon’s pupils dilate at the sight of his tears “You never once even looked at me and thought I was attractive, did you?”   
  
Crowley flinched as if he’d been hit, his grip on Ezra releasing. The blond barely comprehended what was happening as he started to fall. Crowley recovered immediately, jumping after him “Ezra!”   
  
Ezra covered his face, sobbing. He could never look Crowley in the eye again, this was too embarrassing.    
  
“Ezra! Give me your hand!” Crowley shouted, using magic to slow their fall as best he could.   
  
“No!” He shouted. Crowley grabbed him anyway, not letting go as the blond tried to get away “Don’t fucking touch me! You touched me and you never even wanted me!” He screamed.   
  
Crowley held on, even as disobeying the word binding caused him both physical and metaphysical pain “Please, let me help you. Let me help you this once and I promise I will never touch you again! Just please let me help you!” The demon begged, panicked.   
  
Ezra whimpered as he let Crowley hold him close as they gently drifted to the ground. The demon held him, even after they touched the ground as if he didn’t want to let go just yet. Ezra just sobbed against his chest, knowing that there was no way he can escape his own feelings, even with them being unrequited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This angst isn't long-lived and Crowley has his reasons for being against human/demon relationships
> 
> Also, he didn't purposely drop Ezra, he just freaked out and it loosened his grip. No matter how mad Crowley is, he'd never purposely yeet his angel off a rooftop lol


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half of this chapter is going to be Gwyn and Paul on a 'date' and the second half is back to business as usual :)
> 
> Also to note: Ezra and Crowley's aquarium date and Paul and Gwyn's 'date' take place at the same time 
> 
> CW: For Tim, the slut shamer back at it again and Ezra being upset and not eating (it was just around Crowley because being around him made him sad. He ate later when he was in a lighter/carefree environment

Paul was walking to his car when he saw a familiar face, seemingly in an altercation with a taxi. The brunet sighed. Admittedly, Gwyn was seemingly harmless and wasn’t as annoying as Crowley and Raphael, he was still a supernatural being and Paul had had enough of those lately. He moved to keep walking.   
  
“If you don’t have the money, I’ll have to call the police!” He heard the taxi driver say.

“I told you, I only have this sticker!” Gwyn answered back, confused, and panicked as he held up a religious sticker, one some religious group had undoubtedly gave him after coercing him into giving them all the money he had on him.   
  
Paul found his feet carrying him to where the taxi was parked “What seems to be the problem here?”   
  
Gwyn brightened at the sight of him before tackling him into a hug “Paul! You’re here! Please pay for my car ride.”

The human jerked in surprise at the familiarity before gently disentangling himself from the white-haired man and pulling out his wallet and paying the driver, adding in a tip for his troubles, before turning back to the serpent spirit “What’s a little serpent like you doing in a place like this?” He asked teasingly.   
  
The spirit blushed “I was trying to learn more about humans because Ezra is one but when I went to his house, he and Crowley had left to go out! I wasn’t even invited!” His pink lips curled into a pout.   
  
“Probably because it was a date?” Paul tried.   
  
Gwyn looked confused “A date?”   
  
“Yeah, where two people who like each other spend time together, go out and do things,” Paul explained.   
  
“Oh,” Gwyn looked forlorn “I’ve never had one of those.”   
  
Paul sighed. He really had homework to do but Gwyn looked so sad “You said you wanted to learn about humans? I can show you, spend the day with you. Will that help?”   
  
Gwyn smiled then, lighting up his entire face. Paul found himself smiling back.   
  
  
  


“What is this place!?” Gwyn asked, fascinated by all the clothes.   
  
“Well, your clothes are a bit outdated-” Paul broke off at the hurt look on the other boy’s face “They look good!” He hurried to add.

“These clothes are what is in fashion now? That would explain why Ezra dresses so oddly.” Gwyn mused.   
  
“You’re about to be dressed like a weirdo just like the rest of us.” Paul quipped with fake snark “Whatever you want, I’ll just get it. I have wealthy parents, so.”   
  
Gwyn looked nervous “There’s so much.”   
  
“You can just try on different outfits and pick which one you like best. I’ll uh- wait out here?”   
  
The serpent began wandering around the store, looking confused. Paul sighed and approached “Cooler tones would look good on you. And pastels. That is if you like those kinds of colors.”   
  
“I do.”   
  
“Alright well, what kind of clothing do you tend to like? Feminine or masculine.”   
  
“I don’t actually have a gender so it never mattered.” Gwyn told him casually “I just use male pronouns because they match the body I use.”   
  
“Alright, good to know.” Paul hummed “It’s a bit hot today and what I have planned for us involves being outside so we may need to keep an eye out for something with short sleeves.”   


They eventually settled on a sky blue men’s romper with white Keds, Paul also went ahead and bought Gwyn a backpack to put his old clothes in. The serpent had picked a backpack shaped like a strawberry and Paul had to admit it was unbearably cute.   
  
Come to think of it, Gwyn was cute. He was around Ezra’s height with a petite build and a button nose. His coloring was odd, yes, but it fits him and he had chin-length curls he kept tucked behind his ear. On that note, Paul threw some cloud-shaped clips on the counter to add to the purchase.

Gwyn jumped shortly after they entered the fairgrounds, looking frightened “Why do I hear humans screaming!?”   
  
“It’s fun screaming, don’t worry.” Paul laughed “This is your first time so we’re gonna start with the basics and work our way up. Ever heard of a merry-go-round?”   
  
“I don’t believe so but it sounds delightful!” Gwyn was beaming as Paul led them to the line “We get to ride those delightful little horses!?”   
  
“Yep!” Paul smiled at his enthusiasm.   
  
When it was their turn to get on, Paul helped Gwyn up onto a horse and pulled out his phone “Smile! We have to commemorate your first time at the fair.” He took the picture before turning around and snapping a selfie of the two of them. Gwyn looked confused at the device Paul was using but he was smiling so that counted for something.   
  
“Will you send those to Ezra?” Gwyn asked excitedly “I’m being friends with a human, he’ll be so proud of me!”   
  
“We’re friends?” Paul asked, smirking at Gwyn’s blush.   
  
“Well you bought me things and people hardly do nice things for people they don’t like. I consider you my friend.”   
  
“I was teasing.” Paul laughed “We’re becoming friends, don’t worry.”   


  
“You hold the gun like this and it shoots a cork. You just have to knock the cups over.” Paul explained, standing behind Gwyn and adjusting his arms to show him how to aim.   
  
“I’m so nervous!” Gwyn giggled “What happens when I knock them over?”   
  
“You win a prize.” Paul winked, letting go.   
  
Gwyn shot a cup and missed, frowning “I’m bad at this.”   
  
“Try again, Gwyn. It takes practice.” Paul snickered.   
  
The serpent tried again and managed to knock down a cup, jumping in excitement “Did you see!?”   
  
“Great job!” Paul laughed.   
  
Gwyn missed every other cup and began to pout. Paul just ruefully shook his head before paying for another game and grabbing the cork gun “Which prize do you want?”

“That!” Gwyn was pointing at the biggest Sanrio plush.   
  
“You don’t make it easy do you?” Paul laughed, determined to make Gwyn’s trip to the fair a good experience.

Gwyn hugged his plush to his chest as Paul went and bought the two of them some food and drinks “I don’t have to eat, you know.”   
  
“Ah shut up. It’s fun to try, isn’t it? Even if you don’t need it?” Paul asked, smirking.   
  
“Oh, good point.” Gwyn looked at his chips suspiciously as he daintily grabbed a piece and bit into it. His eyes widened “This is so good!”   
  
“Right?” Paul asked, delighted at the enthusiasm over something so simple.    
  
“Paul? Who’s this?” He heard a voice asked. He turned to see Tim leering at Gwyn. Something about that made his blood boil, especially after the shit he had said to Ezra.   
  
“Tim. It’s none of your business.” Paul said, narrowing his eyes.   
  
Tim ignored him, slinking into the seat next to Gwyn, who looked confused “Heya there. You’re cuter than the last one of Paul’s boy toys.”   
  
“Tim.” Paul ground out “Go. Away.”

“What’s your name?” Tim asked Gwyn, still ignoring Paul.   
  
“Gwyn.” The serpent responded, glancing at Paul in confusion.   
  
“Well, Gwyn, you should know that Paul’s last boyfriend was a cheating whore and that really disrupted Paul’s focus at practice. We can’t be allowing that again.” Tim said, leaning in too close to Gwyn.   
  
Paul moved to stand but he felt a surge of… something emanating from Gwyn as the white-haired man’s eyes narrowed “Who would that be?”   
  
“Ezra Fell. Maybe you know him?” Tim responded, laughing and clearly unable to ‘read the room’ so to speak.   
  
“Ezra is my friend and I won’t have you speaking ill of him,” Gwyn said firmly.   
  
Tim turned to Paul then, “Birds of a feather, man. You can’t trust the hot ones.”   
  
Paul stood up then, fists clenched “Fuck off before I make you. I will not have you badmouthing neither Ezra nor Gwyn. They’re my friends, both of them.”   
  
“You’d fight your teammate?” Tim scoffed, offended.   
  
“I’d kick my teammate’s arse for badmouthing the people I care about, yes.” Paul shot back, fuming.   
  
Tim turned to Gwyn, probably to make a snarky comment, and froze at the white cobra wrapped around Gwyn’s shoulders, its hood spread in warning as it hissed at him. Tim paled considerably, backing up “Are you fucking crazy!? Please tell me that thing is defanged.”   
  
The snake hissed and Gwyn said nothing, just glared at him.

Tim straightened his jacket as he backed away “See you at practice, Paul.”   
  
Paul gaped at Gwyn for a moment before approaching “The snake, it looks like the same one Ezra picked up at school.”   
  
“It’s me.” Gwyn said quietly, embarrassed “Or, an extension of my spiritual body. I can shift into this form or summon it as I please. I know, it must be strange to you.”   
  
“Well, a little, but I’m a human so most things about that other world will take getting used to.” Paul smiled reassuringly “Can I… touch it? I’ve never actually touched a snake.”   
  
Gwyn’s blush deepened but he nodded. Paul waited for his consent before reaching forward and gently petting the snake’s head, not missing the soft sigh Gwyn gave, as if he was the one being touched. Eventually, he pulled back and the snake disappeared.

“Did you eat enough chips? If so we can move on to the bumper cars.”

Gwyn sat in the bumper car as Paul leaned over him and explained the controls. Gwyn seemed preoccupied with staring at Paul’s forearm where he rolled up his sleeves in the heat “Gwyn, you following?”   
  
“Following what?” Gwyn asked, reaching out and sliding a finger along a vein on Paul’s forearm absentmindedly.    
  
Paul fought against where his mind tried to go and gently grabbed Gwyn’s hand to move it to the steering wheel “Use this to turn.”   
  
“I’m worried I’ll crash,” Gwyn whined, frowning.   
  
“It’s bumper cars, that’s the point.” Paul laughed, pinching a pink cheek before walking over to his own bumper car and hopping in, giving Gwyn a thumbs up. Gwyn awkwardly returned the gesture with both hands and an enthusiastic grin, making Paul laugh.

The bumper cars started up and Paul noticed Gwyn was still too scared to crash into others. He was so caught up in watching Gwyn, he jolted when someone crashed into his side. He turned to see Aaron from the rugby team “Fuck off!” He laughed, crashing back into him. Suddenly he was crashed into from the other side and looked over to see Gwyn looking proud of himself “Good job!”   
  
“We’re enemies now! Bumper car rivals!” Gwyn said in an overly villainy voice before backing up to crash into him again, squeaking in surprise when someone crashed into him.   
  
Aaron laughed from behind Paul “He’s cute.”   
  
Paul didn’t answer as he drove his bumper car into Gwyn, causing him to yell at him in mock outrage. Yeah, he was cute, even Paul could notice that.

Paul parked the car next to a damned up lake, frowning “This is where you live?”   
  
Gwyn clutched his plush to his chest, looking forlorn “Yeah.”   
  
“By yourself!?”   
  
“Yeah… it’s a bit lonely but I’m fine. I have friends now.” Gwyn smiled at him, but the shadow was still on his face.   
  
Paul frowned and they sat in silence for a moment before he found his words “Aren’t you a familiar? You couldn’t just be Ezra’s familiar? It’d just take a kiss.”   
  
Gwyn huffed quietly “It’s complicated.”   
  
“Do you have friends besides me and Ezra?” He asked gently, frowning when the boy shook his head. Paul took in Gwyn’s somber demeanor and realized he never wanted to see it on him again, he’s much better when smiling “Listen, today was fun, wasn’t it? I have rugby practice tomorrow morning but after that, I can come to pick you up and we can go have fun, yeah?”   
  
“Another date?” Gwyn asked quietly, blushing.   
  
“Well, not technically-”   
  
“You said a date was when two people like each other and do fun things.” Gwyn pointed out, confused “I like you. Do you not like me?”   
  
“No, I like you,” Paul said, truthfully.

Gwyn relaxed, happy “See? It was a date. My first date ever.” He blushed and hugged his plush close “You promise you’ll be back tomorrow?”   
  
“I promise,” Paul told him sincerely “Just keep a lookout for me okay?”

  


Ezra was sitting in his room moping when his phone buzzed, an unfamiliar number. He answered it, confused “Hello?”   
  
“EZRA CAN YOU HEAR ME!?” He heard Gwyn’s voice shout. He cringed and pulled the phone away from his ear slightly before bringing it back.   
  
He heard a familiar laugh in the background “He can hear you, Gwyn. You don’t have to yell.”   
  
“Oh good.” Gwyn sounded relieved “I did feel rather silly. Ezra! Paul gave me a mobile telephone!”

“Oh really?” Ezra asked, smiling to himself “I see the two of you hit it off?”   
  
“We’ve been going on dates!” Gwyn said excitedly. Ezra laughed at Paul’s embarrassed sputtering in the background. He made a mental note to ask Paul about that.   
  
“I’m glad the two of you have been having fun.” Ezra told him sincerely “Save my number, okay? We can text each other. Make sure Paul teaches you how to do that!”

“Okie Dokie!” Gwyn replied happily “Bye, I love you!”   
  
“I love you too, dear.” Ezra replied, “Goodnight, you two have fun!”   
  
“Bye Ezra! Love you!” Paul chimed in, right before Gwyn hung up.   
  
Ezra smiled to himself. He was happy for them. Really. He felt tears prick his eyes and frantically wiped them away. He wished he and Crowley had that but they hadn’t even spoken since the incident the night before.   
  
He rolled over on his side and covered his face with a book. Why did love have to hurt so much sometimes?   
  
His phone chimed with a text from Paul.

**Paul: Gwyn may or may not have misunderstood the definition of a 'date'**   
  
**Erza: That checks out. -E.Z Fell**   
  
**Paul: It's just... so cute? I don't have the heart to disappoint him. He was so excited about his first date.**   
  
**Ezra: Well, do you like him? -E.Z Fell**   
  
**Paul: Yeah...**   
  
**Ezra: Then stop being a ninny and admit that it's a date >:( -E.Z Fell**   
  
**Ezra: Ps. It's a school night! Go to bed! - E.Z Fell**   
  


He smiled to himself before putting his phone on the bedside table and rolling over to go to sleep. A few hours later he woke up to a text from Gwyn.

**Gwyn: Ezra! Paul told me to have sweet dreams but I don't sleep :(**   
  
**Ezra: Gwyn, sweetie, it's midnight and I have school in the morning. - E.Z Fell**   
  
**Gwyn: I'm sorry! I don't know how to talk to him and I assumed you would :(**   
  
**Ezra: Just be yourself :) You're lovely! We're having a late lunch tomorrow after school if you'd like to come. Just let Paul know to pick you up! Goodnight dear <3 -E.Z Fell**   
  
**Gwyn: Goodnight! I'm going to spend this extra time to find out what these fun squares are >:)**   
  
  
"Fun squares?" He murmured, confused. He hesitantly clicked Crowley’s contact and tapped out a message.   
  
**Ezra: Would you mind contacting Anathema for me? I want to invite her to a late lunch tomorrow after school. -E.Z Fell**   
  
**Crowley: Sure.**   
  
**Ezra: WIll you be at school? - E.Z Fell**   
  
**Crowley: Of course. I have to protect you, don't I?**   
  
**Ezra: You don't have to if you don't want to. Raphael will be there. - E.Z Fell**   
  
**Crowley: I'll be there. Go to sleep, Ezra. It's late.**   
  
  
Frowning, he put his phone back down. Crowley wasn’t acting any differently, as if nothing had happened. Meanwhile, Ezra felt as if he had a gaping hole in his chest. He clutched his hand to his chest and curled into a ball. He hated this.    
  
  
  


Ezra sat with the group at lunch, this time on the roof of the school. He leaned against Frankie as she ate, picking at his food.   
  
Crowley spoke up “Ezra, why aren’t you eating?”   
  
“I’m not hungry.” He mumbled, not looking at him.   
  
“Eat. You’ll get sick if you don’t.”   
  
“You can’t make me.” Ezra shot back, yelping when Crowley lunged forward to grab Ezra’s fork. The demon reached to grab his face then stopped suddenly, dropping his fork back down to his plate.   
  
“Please eat.” Crowley murmured.   
  
“I’ll eat later,” Ezra responded, closing up his lunch before standing up and stretching.   
  
“I was thinking we can go to the beach this weekend!” Kerry announced, “Make it a squad trip.”   
  
“That sounds fun!” Ezra responded.   
  
Crowley scowled “You’re not going.”   
  
“I do what I want!” Ezra shot back.   
  
Paul looked up from where he was tapping away at his phone to give Crowley a knowing look “He does do what he wants.”   
  
“I can’t go into the ocean to protect you if something happens!” Crowley snapped.   
  
“I can swim!”   
  
“That’s not what I mean,” Crowley said, pointedly.   
  
Paul spoke up “I just invited Gwyn and I’m sure Raphael will come along if asked.”   
  
Crowley’s scowl worsened and Frankie burst out laughing.   
  
As they were leaving the rooftop after lunch, Crowley moved to catch Ezra’s arm but stopped short, still not touching him “Please don’t go to the beach.”   
  
“I’ll be fine. You don’t have to pretend you give a damn about me, Crowley.” Ezra snapped, leaving without looking back.   
  
  
  
Anathema tackled Ezra into a hug once he reached the restaurant, along with Kerry and Frankie. They quickly made introductions and his friends seemed to warm to her. Ezra got a text from Gwyn saying he was on his way so he led the group into the restaurant to claim their table, saving seats for Gwyn and Paul.   
  
In the meantime, they discussed the upcoming beach trip, inviting Anathema and Newt along, while Kerry looked up beach houses available to rent for the weekend.   
  
Paul and Gwyn showed up and Ezra was shocked to see Gwyn wearing modern clothing and a strawberry shaped backpack. He was so cute.

Ezra discreetly watched how Paul and Gwyn seemed to subconsciously lean into each other’s space as they spoke, how Gwyn’s smile was just a bit brighter around Paul, how Paul looked even more lovesick than he ever had with Ezra. The blond smiled to himself, determined to put his matchmaking skills to the test once again.   
  
Anathema and Ezra exchanged numbers and another hug before they departed after eating. She smiled at him when they broke apart “I wanted to thank you again for all you’ve done for me. Newt is wonderful and things are going so well. It could never have even happened without your blessing.”   
  
“I just think that if you love someone, you should be with them no matter what,” Ezra responded.

  
  
Paul dropped Ezra off at home and Gwyn hopped out of the car to give him one final enthusiastic hug before getting back in. Smiling, he waved as they drove away before walking up his driveway.   
  
He paused at the dark figure sitting on his front steps “What do you want, Crowley?”   
  
“I’ll go to the beach,” The demon mumbled.   
  
“I already told you, it isn’t necessary.” Ezra huffed.   
  
“I can’t- I can’t trust that they can protect you.”   
  
“If you want to come, you can come. But you don’t have to force yourself.” Ezra murmured, feeling his chest clench “I know you don’t care-”   
  
“Just because I don’t want a relationship with you doesn’t mean I don’t care about you!” Crowley snapped.   
  
“Oh, I believe we’ve crossed wires.” Ezra told him, deadpan “It wasn’t the reaction, it was dropping me off a multiple story building that gave me that indication.”   
  
“It was an accident,” Crowley sighed, burying his face in his hands.   
  
“Right.” Ezra huffed, agitated “Is there another reason you’re here?”   


Crowley looked like he wanted to say something but then his shoulder slumped “No, I suppose not.” He stood up and reached out like he wanted to touch Ezra before stopping short again, dropping his hand to his side “Goodbye Ezra.”   
  
“Don’t be so dramatic.” Ezra murmured “You’ll see me tomorrow.”   
  
“Right.” Crowley said awkwardly “I’ll see you around.”   
  
Ezra walked past him and into the house without looking back. If he did, he would’ve seen the forlorn look on the demon’s face as he stared after him.

  
  
**Bonus Text Conversation**  
  
 **Paul: How's it going, figuring the phone out?**  
  
 **Gwyn: I think I can do it! The buttons are so tiny but I figured out if I do this :( It's a face!**  
  
 **Paul: ..... remind me to teach you about emojis.**  
  
 **Gwyn: This is more fun :) It's a smile now!**  
  
 **Paul: I'm glad you're enjoying it. Sweet dreams, Gwyn.**  
  
 **Gwyn: To you as well!**

**Gwyn: Ezra told me to be myself with you so you must know, I do not sleep and therefore cannot have sweet dreams :(**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoyed! <3 I needed to write fluff with all this bad stuff going on in my country right now


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally meant to make the beach adventure one chapter but it was getting hella long so I split it into two :)
> 
> I hope yall enjoy :)

Gwyn stared at the selections in front of him intensely “I can’t decide!”   
  
“Just pick two and we can share.” Paul chuckled.   
  
Biting his lip, the serpent finally chose a strawberry cheesecake icecream and a rocky road, watching in barely contained excitement as Paul paid and led them to a corner booth.   
  
He poked nervously at his bowl “It’s cold, shouldn’t they cook it?”   
  
“It’s ice cream, sweetheart, it’s a frozen treat,” Paul answered, laughing and not noticing the endearment that fell from his lips.

Gwyn noticed though and blushed nearly as red as the strawberry syrup in his ice cream “Okie Dokie then, I’m eating the iced cream!” He got a big spoonful and shoved it in his mouth, confused when Paul paled “Why are you- Owie!”   
  
“I was just going to tell you not to eat it too fast! You’ll get a brain freeze!” Paul said, panicked.

The serpent pouted “Why eat food that hurts?”   
  
“It won’t hurt if you take tiny bites. Did you like the flavor though?”   
  
“I was too distracted by it freezing my brain,” Gwyn said petulantly as he got another spoonful, one much smaller than the last, and took a bite. He grinned after he swallowed “This is delicious!”   
  
Paul smiled and took a scoop of his and held out his spoon “Try this one.” He had expected Gwyn to take the spoon from his hand but instead, the white-haired boy leaned forward in his seat and put his mouth on the spoon, licking the underside of it as he pulled away.   
  
“Oh! That’s delicious as well!” Gwyn said happily “I think I like mine better though.”   
  
Paul still sat with the spoon held out, frozen in place. He finally collected himself and pulled back “Coincidentally rocky road is my favorite.”    
  
“What’s Ezra’s?” Gwyn asked curiously before closing his mouth over another scoop of ice cream and licking the remainder off the spoon. Paul couldn’t look away.   
  
“Erm- Oh yeah, don’t tell him I told you but his favorite is plain vanilla.” Paul snickered.   
  
“Why is that bad?” Gwyn scrunched his eyebrows.   
  
“It’s not, per say, it’s just odd for someone who considers himself a foodie.” Paul explained “Vanilla is good but Ezra is the kind of person you would expect his favorite ice cream to be some super rare forbidden flavor that you can only find in rural France.”   
  
Gwyn looked intrigued “Forbidden flavor of iced cream!?”   
  
“..... Well I mean, I was- Yeah yeah, forbidden ice cream.” Paul said, humoring him. He looked so excited and Paul couldn’t disappoint him over something like that.   
  
“About our trip today, what type of swimsuit should I wear?”    
  
“Whatever kind you like, Gwyn.” Paul answered, friendly as ever “Just pick the one you like. We should also get you some flip flops and beach wear while we’re at it.”   
  
“You’re so kind.” Gwyn murmured, blushing as he poked at his ice cream “How will I repay you?”   
  
“Well, the fun thing about being friends is that we don’t keep score. You don’t have human money and I do, so I will help you get the human things you need.”   
  
“I know! I can make you wine!” Gwyn perked up “I’m really good at it. It’s holy wine meant for gods but humans can drink it too!”   
  
Paul grinned “I’d love that, thank you.”   


  
Gwyn clutched his bag tightly as they got out of the car at the lake “I hope my home doesn’t creep you out.”   
  
“It won’t.” Paul assured, grabbing his free hand “I’m excited to see where you live.”   
  
The temple was a bit dark and strange, but considering it was underwater, it wasn’t all bad. It had a certain emptiness to it that Ezra’s temple hadn’t had. Perhaps it was the lack of a god.   
  
“This is my room,” Gwyn told him, pushing open a door. The room was various shades of white and grey with splashes of green. It looked more like an aesthetic room than a room Gwyn would like. His strawberry backpack sat on a chair near the bed, a splash of color in the monotone room and the Sanrio plush was laying on the bed, tucked under the covers. Cute.   
  
Paul noticed a picture on Gwyn’s nightstand, one Paul had developed for him, the picture of the two of them at the fair “Oh, you kept that?”   
  
Gwyn blushed for some reason, “Of course I did. It was my first date with you.”   
  
“About that…” Paul started, he needed to tell him what connotation dates had. He knew he needed to but… hurting Gwyn was something he couldn’t bring himself to do, especially over something as silly as a misunderstanding.   
  
“About what?” Gwyn prompted.   
  
“When you say… date. I erm, there’s something I need to confess.” He had to tell him. It was the right thing to do.   
  
“What?” Gwyn asked, looking worried.   
  
“They usually have a romantic connotation and I erm, I don’t want you to misunderstand my intentions here.”   
  
“When I was out and about last in the world of humans, a man telling someone his intentions was usually an offer of marriage,” Gwyn teased, not phased by the romantic connotation of dates.   
  
“I want to be your friend, Gwyn, more than anything but if you wanted to continue to date… I’d want that too. But only if you do.” Paul said, blushing.   
  
Gwyn stared at him, confused “Friends don’t date?”   
  
“Well I mean, you can be both boyfriends and friends but-”   
  
“Boyfriend! Ezra told me he had one of those!” Gwyn said excitedly.   
  
Paul’s shoulder sagged, “Yeah… yeah, that was me,” he muttered weakly.   
  
“So you’re everyone’s boyfriend?” Gwyn asked, pouting “I don’t think I want a boyfriend that’s everyone’s boyfriend.”   
  
“No, me and Ezra broke up- I just want to be your boyfriend, and for you to be mine.” Paul had never felt so nervous in his life.   
  
Gwyn seemed to get it then “Oh! We’re both boyfriends!”   
  
“Yeah and we just go on dates with each other, things like that.”   
  
“Like courting?”   
  
“Yes! Just like courting.” Paul agreed, smiling.   
  
Gwyn smiled too “I’d like that.”   
  
They stared awkwardly at each other for a moment before Paul spoke “Oh and uh, no pressure about kissing or sex or anything. Whatever pace feels best to you is what we’ll go with.”   
  
The serpent tilted his head for a moment “Human customs have changed, I suppose. You’re making me forget I was going to give you wine, silly.” He walked out of the room and left Paul alone.   
  
He waited until he was alone to give a short victory dance, abruptly stopping when Gwyn came back with the wine.   
  
They stood awkwardly for a moment before Gwyn bit his lip “About the kissing, I’ve only ever kissed Lady Cordelia and that was to sign our contract… I’ve- I’ve always wanted to be kissed. I used to see humans do it all the time and- well-”   
  
“I’ll be glad to.” Paul murmured, cupping the familiar’s cheek and tilting his head back to face him before leaning down and pressing his lips gently against the shorter boy’s.   
  
Gwyn gasped slightly and Paul pulled back “How was that?”   
  
“It was lovely,” Gwyn nearly whispered.   
  
Paul leaned in and kissed him again, a bit more firmly, and the white-haired boy’s arms shot up to wrap loosely around his neck, his hand stroking the back of Paul’s neck. Paul grinned against his mouth and pulled back, but staying within kissing distance “You’re a natural at this.”   
  
“Oh, thank you,” Gwyn giggled, blushing “I suppose I need to walk you back to your car?”   
  
In answer, Paul kissed him again.   
  
  


Ezra woke up to his phone ringing, a call from Gwyn “Hello?”   
  
“I’M A BOYFRIEND!” Gwyn squealed into the phone “I still don’t understand the purpose of the whole endeavor, Paul hasn’t even offered me marriage but I did like the kissing-”   
  
“Paul asked you out!? That’s wonderful!” Ezra cut in, excitedly “He was nervous about it, wasn’t he?”   
  
“Yes, but I didn’t understand why. It’s just me.” Ezra could tell by Gwyn’s tone that he was pouting.

“I thought he was your boyfriend but then he said he wasn’t. Is it because you argued?” Gwyn asked, then in a far more worried tone “Will Paul and I argue now!?”   
  
“As long as the two of you communicate, you will be fine,” Ezra assured “Paul and I weren’t right for each other, is all. The two of you get along much better, I can tell.”   
  
“I’m so excited to be a boyfriend!” Gwyn said, excited again after Ezra’s reassurance.   
  
“It’ll be fun, especially when you go to the beach and get to flaunt the relationship. Did Paul help you pick some swimsuits?”

“Yes and they’re so lovely! I can’t wait to take pictures with you! Paul taught me how!” Gwyn said excitedly.   
  
“Me neither,” His phone beeped with an incoming call from Paul “Paul’s calling me and after that, I’m going to go to bed, goodnight, dear! Love you.”   
  
“Goodnight! Love you too!” Gwyn answered, hanging up.    
  
Ezra answered the phone, amused “Hello, Mr. Taken.”   
  
“Gwyn called you?” Paul asked, sounding happy but embarrassed “Yeah, I really like him and I think things will go well between us.”   
  
Ezra thought about the charms he had made, blessing their relationship “Yeah, just keep working hard to make each other happy and be sure to communicate!”   
  
“How are you and Crowley?”   
  
“He’s insisting on coming to the beach... if he will live that long or die by my hands before then is still on the table,” Ezra quipped.   
  
“What exactly happened?” Paul asked.   
  
“I confessed and he told me I was deluded before accidentally dropped me off a building-” He ignored the shocked noise Paul made, “- Bottom line is that I was brutally rejected and… well…”   
  
Paul groaned “Oh, Ezra, sweetie, you didn’t have sex with him, did you?”   
  
“No but he- he touched me- sexually, I mean and- It was so embarrassing, he didn’t even get turned on or anything.” Ezra felt tears prick his eyes “I feel stupid now. I know it’s silly-”   
  
“It’s not silly if it hurts you,” Paul said softly “Hey, you’re going to be super hot on the beach with the cute swimsuit you bought on sale at the end of last summer and he’s going to regret rejecting you.”   
  
“I wasn’t planning on wearing it,” Ezra said hesitantly “I’m- I’m soft and-”   
  
“Ezra, can I say something that I wanted to say literally the entire time we were together?”   
  
“Erm- Yeah I suppose?”   
  
“This obviously doesn’t apply now because I like Gwyn very much but you are sexy as hell and I wanted you to crush me with your thighs for an agonizing two years. If Crowley’s eyes work correctly, he has noticed this as well. Wear the swimsuit, knock ‘em dead.”   
  
Ezra blushed “Oh, hush. What sort of swimsuit did Gwyn get, anyway?”   
  
“I was having an existential crisis over how he eats ice cream- worse than how you eat ice cream, by the way- and I knew if I saw what he had picked I wouldn’t be able to handle it so I pretended to be shopping for myself while he was off picking his stuff.”   
  
Ezra burst out laughing “That’s hilarious.”   
  
“Leave me alone! Gwyn is gorgeous, don’t pretend you haven’t noticed.” Paul said defensively.   
  
“I have,” Ezra told him truthfully “He’s just not my type.”   
  
“He’s mine,” Paul said, sounding lovesick.    
  
Ezra smiled to himself “Go to sleep, loverboy. I’ll see the two of you Saturday.”   
  
“Are you riding with us or…?”   
  
“Crowley called me earlier and we had an argument which resulted in my being forced to ride with him for ‘safety reasons.’ Which is his go-to reason for why I should let him get his way,” Ezra told him, rolling his eyes.   
  
“Yikes. Have fun with that. Goodnight! Love you!”   
  
“Goodnight, love you too.” Ezra told him, hanging up with a smile. He was so happy for Paul and Gwyn.   
  
  


Ezra lugged his beach bag out of his door only to find it immediately lifted and pulled out of his arms by Crowley, who was wearing a black silk Hawaiian shirt and a pair of black cargo shorts with black flip flops, the scowl present as ever on his face as he wordlessly walked to the Bentley and popped the trunk, throwing the bag in before closing it. 

He gave Ezra an expectant look “Are you coming or are you just going to stare at me?”   
  
Ezra glared at him “If you keep being sassy with me I’ll just call Paul to pick me up.”   
  
Crowley glared back “Threatening me with other guys, are you?”   
  
“Hard to threaten someone with another guy when they don’t care what you do anyway.” Ezra shot back “Give me my bag, I’m calling Paul.”   
  
“If a demon attacked on the way there-”

“-Gwyn can help me.” Ezra cut in angrily.

“Gwyn isn’t as strong as me-” Crowley was cut off as Mary stepped to the door with an insulated lunch box.   
  
“Don’t forget these for when you get peckish on the way there!” She happily told them, apparently not sensing the tension between them “Crowley are you alright?”   
  
Crowley smiled at her, ignoring where Ezra was glaring at him from behind her “Of course, just not big on the beach.”   
  
“Awe, did you have to tag along because you're a familiar?” Mary cooed at him, pinching his cheek before handing him the lunchbox “Try to have fun, regardless!” She kissed him on the cheek before turning to Ezra and doing the same “Be safe you two!”   
  
“Yes, mum!”   
  
“Of course, Mary.”   
  
They were all smiles until they got in the car “I see you finally decided to behave.”   
  
“I’m not arguing with you in front of my mom,” Ezra huffed.   
  
“I don’t want to argue with you to begin with.” Crowley said, his scowl disappearing “It’s unfair to be angry with me for not feeling the same way about you.”   
  
Ezra felt guilty then “I didn’t think of it that way.”   
  
“It’s not you, personally, Ezra. You’re attractive and you’re fun to talk to but… I can’t. Not with a human.”   
  
“I suppose it just hurts that you didn’t even give me a chance,” Ezra murmured “When you- that night on the altar, I thought that you liked me…”   
  
Crowley frowned “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”   
  
“Yeah, you shouldn’t have. Sex may mean nothing to you but doing something like that was a big deal to me. I’ve never let someone touch me like that.” Ezra explained “You didn’t even- You weren’t affected at all when I felt so overwhelmed by how much I felt- It hurt. I wish you hadn’t touched me to begin with if you didn’t want me.”   
  
The demon seemed to weigh his next words carefully “Just because I don’t feel the same way romantically doesn’t mean I’m not sexually attracted to you. I just didn’t feel it was a good idea to sully my god with my filthy hands, so I did away with my cock. Simple.”   
  
Ezra blushed “You didn’t have to do all that-”   
  
“I did.” Crowley said, cranking up the car “I don’t want to talk about this anymore, is that alright?”

“Yeah, it is. Thank you for explaining your side of things.”   
  
“Thank you for listening,” Crowley said, turning up the radio.

  
  


The beach wasn’t crowded, which was good, and it was easy for their group to meet up. Ezra gaped at Gwyn’s bathing suit. It was a woman’s piece, much like his own except…. Dear lord, there was so much less of it. He glanced at Paul to find his friend resolutely not staring at his new boyfriend’s ass. Bless him.   
  
Frankie was caught up talking to Raphael and Kerry was sunbathing, listening to music. Anathema and Newt weren’t there yet.    
  
“I have to go get changed into my swimsuit.” Ezra told Gwyn, want to go with me?”   
  
Crowley inclined his head toward Paul “He’s about to show me which beach house is ours. When you’re done changing, head straight to Raphael, no detours.”   
  
Ezra rolled his eyes “We’re detouring because there’s a smoothie stand around here. Stop worrying so much.”   
  
The demon frowned but nodded “Fine, just don’t go into the water until I get back.”   
  
Ezra didn’t answer, just grabbed Gwyn and walked with him to the dressing room “He can be such a stick in the mud.”    
  
Gwyn shrugged as they fell into step next to each other “He just seems to worry about you. I know why he can’t go into the ocean and it’s reason enough for him to stay out.”   
  
They made it to the dressing room and Ezra changed into his bathing suit, a green checkered vintage-style two-piece with a white belt, and stepped out.

Gwyn hooted and clapped at him “You look beautiful! Now let’s get one of those smoothies you mentioned!”   
  


  
They made it to the smoothie stand and Ezra helped Gwyn order before paying and leading him back in the direction of their friends but they were stopped by a group of guys.   
  
“Hey there,” One said, stepping into their path. He was cute enough, had a dark tan and shoulder-length brown hair “I really like your style, vintage?”   
  
Ezra blinked at him, realizing he was being flirted with “Erm- Yeah, yeah it’s vintage-inspired. Thank you! I was so nervous all day about wearing it.”   
  
“You shouldn’t be. I know this is forward but you have the body for that sort of thing.”   
  
His friend stepped in, eyeing Gwyn “Oh, and there’s two of you?”   
  
Gwyn tilted his head “There are more than two people here… surely you noticed?”   
  
The second guy laughed “You’ve got jokes, that’s so adorable.”   
  
The first guy held out his hand to Ezra to shake “My name’s Ashton, and I hope this isn’t weird but can I get your number?”   
  
Ezra thought of Crowley then and frowned “I uh, I’m actually not available.”   
  
“A little texting never hurt anyone,” Ashton persisted, leaning in “Or we can just meet later, have a good time?”   
  
Gwyn cut in “Are you propositioning him? Because I wouldn’t advise that. Crowley will get angry.”

“I’ve never been scared of anyone’s boyfriend,” Ashton laughed lightly, “I’ll see you around?”   
  
Ezra murmured a response and the guys walked away to join their friends.

  
  


They made it back to their friends to find the guys setting up a volleyball net while Frankie watched in amusement, sipping a bellini. She saw them and waved them over. Ezra grinned as he approached “Who is this sexy woman I”m beholding?”   
  
Frankie pulled at the straps on her bathing suit, sticking her tongue out in an overly sexual manner “Like it? It shows like, eighty percent of my ass.”   
  
Gwyn covered his mouth with his hands “Everyone is so shameless these days.”   
  
The woman playfully kicked him with her outstretched foot “Like you’re one to talk. Did you get that suit to show off for Paul?”   
  
His blush was answer enough and Ezra and Frankie burst out laughing. Ezra glanced over to where the rest of their group were playing volleyball and Crowley was staring at him. Ezra shot him a confused look and the demon abruptly looked away. Strange.   
  


Anathema and Newt joined them sometime later, Anathema clad in a cheetah print swimsuit. They sat with them and Newt watched the guys playing volleyball “They’re looking a bit intense over there, aren’t they?”   
  
“Well two of them aren’t human and the other two are athletic, to begin with,” Ezra reasoned.   
  
“Fair enough.”   
  
“Hey there!” A familiar voice shouted from somewhere near them. Ezra plastered on a fake smile and stood up to greet him as he approached, his friend group behind him.   
  
“Hey, Ashton right?”   
  
“Awe, you remembered,” He cooed, “I was hoping I’d see your lovely face again.”   
  
“Oh, that’s so kind,” Ezra told him politely, seeing Crowley stop playing volleyball out the corner of his eye, opting to toss the ball to Kerry before starting in their direction.   
  
“Hey, I know that you have a boyfriend or whatever but you’re really cute and you seem sweet.”   
  
“I don’t. Have a boyfriend, I mean.” Ezra stuttered out “It’s complicated.”   
  
Crowley made it to them, reaching out to pull Ezra close to himself before dropping his hand. Ezra wanted to shout in frustration. Crowley still wasn’t touching him! Crowley was too caught up in eyeing the other man to notice Ezra’s turmoil “Is everything alright here, Ezra?”   
  
“Yeah, it’s just-”   
  
“I was just asking Ezra here for his number, who are you?”   
  
The demon leveled him with a glare “The guy who can make him tell you no.”   
  
Ezra rolled his eyes “Oh, hush Crowley.”   
  
“Oh, you’re the jealous boyfriend the other hot one mentioned.” Ashton observed, looking amused “Funny, Ezra said he didn’t have a boyfriend.”   
  
“You’re observant,” Crowley said dryly, sounding unimpressed “Want a gold star? Fuck off.”   
  
“I won’t unless Ezra tells me.”   
  
“He’s too bloody nice to tell you.”   
  
“How about this, if we beat you and your buddies at a game of volleyball, Ezra and the short white-haired one give us their numbers. He glanced at Anathema and Frankie “The chicks too.”   
  
“You’re on,” Crowley growled. Ezra suddenly realized how Paul felt when Ezra had bet him. He made a mental note to apologize for that.   
  
Paul had jogged up and had heard the tail end of the conversation “My boyfriend doesn’t have to give you his number.”   
  
Crowley clapped his shoulder “We’re about to handle this.”   
  
Gwyn apparently had heard the conversation because he rushed forward and kissed Paul fiercely before pulling back, gasping “I’ll play too!”   
  
Paul looked dumbfounded but nodded.   
  
Frankie stood up and passed Anathema her bellini before stretching “Looks like we’re about to school some bitches.”   
  
Ezra gaped at them as they all walked to the net. This hardly seemed fair, considering half the team wasn’t even human. This wasn’t going to be good.   
  
He saw Crowley point at Ashton, clearly a threat, as he served the ball. When it made it to the other side of the net, Ashton was quick to hit it back. Faster than anyone could blink, Gwyn spiked the ball down to their side, earning their team a point. He landed and pressed a finger to the corner of his mouth, frowning “Did I do it right? No one caught it.”   
  
Paul grabbed him and kissed him fiercely “Yes! That’s exactly what you do, sweetheart!”   
  
“Yay!”   
  
That first point was a good indication of how the rest of the game would be going. It was almost painful to watch as they completely obliterated the other team, mostly motivated by spite.   
  
Eventually, they came out the victors and Crowley mock pouted at Ashton before winking and approaching Ezra “Did you watch?”   
  
“That was completely unfair.” Ezra pointed out.   
  
“Not really, I’ve never played volleyball before and neither has Gwyn. They’re a professional team, apparently, so it balanced out.” He shrugged dismissively.   
  
“Clearly not.” Ezra sighed, standing up “Hey, Frankie! Wanna go for a swim?”   
  
“Sure thing!” She called, running to him and grabbing his hand to walk to the water together.   
  
They waded out into the deeper water and Frankie laughed “What did you want to talk about?”   
  
“Was it that obvious?” Ezra asked rhetorically “I don’t know. I suppose it’s confusing when Crowley says he doesn’t want me but when another guy does he gets all possessive and weird about it.”

“Have you tried talking to him about it?”

“No, we talked about everything else but that, I suppose.”   
  
“Well-” Frankie was cut off when a wave suddenly appeared with no prior warning and crashed into them, hard, pushing them under the water.   
  
Ezra came back to the surface, sputtering “Frankie! Frankie!?” He dove under the water but saw nothing. He couldn’t find her. Panicking he swam to the shore “Crowley!” He half sobbed, half screamed.   
  
Crowley was by his side in an instant “What’s wrong?”   
  
“Frankie, she’s- I couldn’t find her,” He sobbed as he looked at Crowley “Please help her!”   
  
Crowley frowned at his tears, reaching out to touch him before stopping and dropping his hand “Stay out of the water, I’ll go get her.”   
  
Ezra did as he was told and Crowley came back less than a minute later, Frankie in his arms. He gently set her down and aside from a bit of coughing, she was fine.   
  
“That was fucking terrifying,” Frankie groused as Raphael helped her into a sitting position.   
  
Ezra turned to Crowley to thank him but frowned, the world had suddenly gone dark. He looked back at his friends to see them all unconscious, at least the humans were. All of the humans on the beach were unconscious. Gwyn stood over Paul in a defensive crouch. Anathema stood on guard, near Newt, and Raphael held Frankie close, not allowing her to come to harm.    
  
A voice spoke up from the depths of the ocean “Crowley, Crowley, Crowley, so bold of you to show yourself in my domain after so many years. Don’t think I’ve forgotten your slight against me.” A man rose along with the voice. He had long black hair, gold slitted eyes, and two silver horns poking out of his head.   
  
Crowley looked almost bored “Yeah, about that, what exactly did I do? I don’t recall.”   
  
“Oh, I’ll be sure to remind you!” The man snapped as a massive clam rose out of the ocean, shooting out something that resembled tentacles and pulling Crowley in before snapping shut.  Before Ezra could think, he lunged forward and grabbed the clam, holding on as it sunk into the depths. He began drowning.  He suddenly breached the surface in the strange man’s arms and he sat the blond on a rock “Why aren’t you unconscious like the rest of the humans?”   
  
“Give him back!” Ezra said instead of answering.   
  
The man eyed him “I am the Dragon King. Around five hundred years ago Crowley attacked my palace, wiped out hundreds of my best soldiers before attacking me and removing my left eye. He has a debt that he needs to repay.” He moved to go into the water.   
  
“I’ll pay it! What’s his debt?” He cried out, causing the Dragon King to pause.   
  
“My eye or his death are the only payments I will take.”   
  
“I’ll get your eye!” Ezra told him firmly.   


“You have three days.” The Dragon King told him, “After the third day I will kill him for his slights against me.”

Ezra's swimsuit: 

Gwyn's Swimsuit: 

Frankie's Swimsuit:

Anathema's swimsuit:  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I oop-


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mild violence, blood, angst, the genderfucky stuff I warned you about begins (but with Gwyn) and Ezra will be soon to follow. Oh and "illness" but not really
> 
> Also: Smut between both OC's and the main ship (Separately, not a foursome lol)

“How exactly are we going about this?” Gwyn asked Ezra as the blond determinedly walked towards his and Gwyn’s bedroom of the beach house “There’s no way you can find something like that, especially not five hundred years later.”

“I’m going to go to the past and getting it from him then.” Ezra insisted.   
  
“How!?” Gwyn nearly shrieked, “Crowley would kill you-”   
  
“He didn’t hurt me before. I’ll just explain the situation and ask him nicely.” Ezra insisted, throwing shorts and a t-shirt over his bathing suit before hopping on the bed and laying down before waving his arm impatiently “Get a wiggle on with the incense burner, we haven’t got all day.”   
  
Gwyn sighed, changing his clothes as well “This is dangerous but I suppose you can make your own decisions.” He waved his hands and the incense burner appeared, already burning. The smoke wafted around the room, lingering around the two of them “I’ll go with you this time, just in case.”   
  
Unlike last time, Ezra didn’t snap into someone else’s body, instead, he seemed to float out of his own and into some other plane before landing on a snowy beach. He shivered slightly, looking around “Gwyn?”   
  
A woman emerged through the falling snow “You look a bit chilled, dear. I can sell you a cloak for the eye inside you, sound like a fair deal?”   
  
“He’s not making any deals,” Gwyn’s voice spoke up from behind him. The woman scattered and Ezra turned to him as Gwyn handed him a silver cloak “Alright Crowley should be coming through here soon and I don’t think it’s a good idea if he sees me.”   
  
“I’ll talk to him, okay? You just stay back.” Ezra told him confidently.   
  
He walked towards the water just in time to see Crowley emerge from it, dragging a limp sea monster behind him and looking almost bored. He held some glowing object in his free hand. The eye, no doubt. Crowley saw Ezra and stopped short, watching him quietly for a moment.   
  
“Crowley-” Ezra began but cut off with a shriek as a wall of fire erupted between them. He looked up in time to see Crowley flying away on a massive black snake.   
  
Gwyn flew up next to him on a white snake “You won’t catch up to him on foot, lets go!”   
  
  


They followed Crowley to a mansion near the coast. He dropped onto a balcony and the serpent disappeared. He walked through the side doors without knocking.   
  
Ezra and Gwyn landed quietly on the balcony and peeked through the crack in the door. Ezra covered his mouth, feeling tears prick his eyes from what he saw.   
  
Crowley was with a man, slightly older than Ezra, with bob-length curly white-blond hair and pale blue eyes, the color of water. What was shocking though, was the way Crowley was holding him, clutched close to his chest, nose buried in those blond curls “I found you some medicine, Aziraphale. A pill of immortality. It’ll cure you of whatever ailment this is.”   
  
The man, Aziraphale, gave out a weak laugh “Oh, darling, you didn’t have to.”   
  
“I did. I can’t lose you. Not ever.” Crowley insisted, clutching the man tighter.   
  
Aziraphale turned to him, cupping his cheek tenderly “You can’t always protect me, you know. I already told you I’d find you in another time and we’ll be able to be together then.” He broke off into a breathing fit, gasping and wheezing while clutching his chest.   
  
Crowley held him through it before laying him down gently on the bed and brushing a stray curl back before placing the eye in Aziraphale’s palm “I’ll get you water so you can take this. I’ll be right back.”   
  
Gwyn and Ezra jumped back from the door and hid as Crowley walked out and flew off into the night. They waited to make sure he was gone before walking into the room.   
  
Aziraphale was breathing weakly, his body too weak to even hold onto the eye in his hand.   
  
“Is it just me, or does this man look strangely similar to you?” Gwyn asked, frowning in concentration, "He could be your twin..."   
  
“He doesn’t look anything like me,” Ezra murmured bitterly. Aziraphale was beautiful, he looked more like a god than Ezra ever could. He was who Crowley had loved and wanted.   
  
Ezra picked up the eye, determined. He grabbed a slip of paper and wrote a quick spell on it, watching in satisfaction as it turned into a glass of water. He moved Aziraphale into a sitting position, nearly flinching at how cold and lifeless his body felt, and helped the man swallow the eye down before laying him back down gently and watching as his breathing evened out.   
  
“Oh, he’s already getting better.” He murmured.   
  
Gwyn gaped at him “You… that was our only way of saving Crowley and you just gave it away!?”   
  
“I’ll find some other way. I’m not sacrificing this man’s life to save Crowley’s. It’s wrong.” Ezra told him firmly, backing away “Let’s go back to our own time. That old woman at the beach told me something and I have an idea.”

He and Gwyn walked along the beach as Ezra explained his plan “She had said something about the eye inside me… maybe it’s the same one. I wouldn’t know how it got there but it’s a start.”   
  
Gwyn hummed “There is a female spirit that haunts this beach. She mostly takes advantage of tourists and cons them out of their money. Her name is Madame Tracy. That may have been her that we saw.”   
  
“We can give it a shot!”   
  
“She lives in a cave near here,” Gwyn told him, pausing to look around, his vision perfect even in the dark “I see a cave up the beach, let’s try there first.”

They came upon the cave and Madame Tracy was pretending to call upon spirits but as a god and familiar, they could sense her farce.    
  
Gwyn rolled his eyes and approached, sitting on the table in between the guys and eyeing them warily “Leave. She’s trying to trick you.”   
  
Madame Tracy made a disapproving noise as the boys left “That was so rude! I can’t have business with you running off my customers like that!”   
  
“We’re customers!” Ezra piped up “I saw you, in the past, and you said there was an eye inside me. Can you help me get it out?”   
  
She eyed him for a moment, considering “Sure, for a price.”   
  
Gwyn frowned “No.”   
  
“Anything,” Ezra spoke over him.   
  
Madame Tracy grinned “Thirty years off your life. You’re young, it won’t hurt.”   
  
“Absolutely not-” Gwyn began.   
  
Ezra spoke over him again “I’ll do it. Just please help me.”   
  
“Just lay over here, dear, and I will be done in a pinch.” Madame Tracy gestured at a bed in the corner of the cave and Ezra complied.   
  
Gwyn looked agitated “Don’t give up your life for someone who doesn’t love you back.”   
  
“It’s just thirty years.” Ezra reasoned “I’m not even twenty.”   
  
The serpent felt his heart lurch. He thought about if Paul had done something like this, traded years for him. The thought was unbearable. Human lives were unbearably short and Ezra was just willing to give his time left to help a man who didn’t appreciate him. He clenched his fists, angry “Do what you want, but I won’t stick around to watch you hurt yourself.” With that, he turned on his heel and left the cave.   
  
He didn’t go far, just waited until Madame Tracy inevitably tricked him, pulling out his godhood along with the eye, intending to keep both. He stepped back into the cave, sighing “I told you so.” He was speaking to Ezra, though he was unconscious. He sent a tide in, knocking Madame Tracy to the ground.   
  
Madama Tracy blinked at him but did nothing as he approached and took the soul and eye from her before brushing a curl from his friend’s head and returning the soul “You’re a human. You’re fragile. You can’t do everything by yourself. You’re good. You’re so endlessly good to those who don’t deserve it and it hurts to watch.” He realized then, he wanted to protect Ezra, to serve him as his familiar. He leaned down, pausing right before kissing him “That’s why I chose you as my god.”   
  
The spirit had begun to back out of the cave but was accosted by a cobra, hissing. Gwyn stood, shoulders held high with the surge of power from once again serving under a god “Not so fast, I can’t allow anyone to hurt my lord and master-”   
  
“Gwyn! Don’t you dare kill her!” Ezra shouted.   
  
Gwyn promptly dropped to the ground, blushing and shivering “Sacred word binding. I missed that.” He whimpered.   
  
Ezra covered his face with his hands, blushing “Did I hear that right? Did you kiss me while I was sleeping!? Gwyn, that’s not okay!”   
  
“It was hardly a kiss. I just smushed our mouths.” Gwyn muttered petulantly “I”m a boyfriend, you know.”   
  
“Boyfriends don’t kiss other people!” Ezra whispered yelled.   
  
“They do if they’re signing contracts with gods!” Gwyn shot back, crossing his arms and jerking his head at Tracy while pouting “We’re letting her go free?”   
  
Tracy looked at Ezra pleadingly and the god shrugged, smiling at her “Yeah, as long as she learns not to do something like that again.”

She bowed to him “You’re the kindest god, I thank you.”   
  
“See? No harm, no foul. Besides, we got the eye!” Ezra stated proudly as Gwyn held out his hand. The eye was roughly the size of an M&M, whereas it had been much bigger when they had first seen it. Ezra couldn’t be deterred “The deal was his eye so, he’s taking it.”   
  
  


Crowley stepped out of the clam after busting it wide open, glaring at the surprised Dragon King “Hey, sorry, I don’t kill in front of my lord and master and had to change venues, I’m sorry for dragging this out longer than it had to be.”   
  
The Dragon King poised to fight “Ever since you stole my eye, I swore vengeance.”   
  
“I told you, I don’t even remember doing that!” Crowley snapped, annoyed “We were having a perfectly good day at the beach and you had to ruin it.”   
  
“I was having a perfectly good life before you ruined it!” The king shot back.   
  
Crowley held his hand out and his sword appeared, he poised to fight “Then I suppose we have to get on with it then.” He lunged.   
  


She helped them to find an underwater carriage to lead them to the Dragon King’s palace, noting with interest that there was another passenger.

A beautiful woman with flowing dark hair and much tinier silver horns sat near them, her robes floating around her.   
  
Ezra groaned internally, literally everyone he knew looked more godly than he did and seeing that Aziraphale guy had only highlighted that.   
  
She smiled kindly at them “Where are the two of you headed?”   
  
“The Dragon King’s palace.” Ezra told her, smiling back “I have a friend there, waiting for me.”

“I’m heading there as well!” The woman said happily “I haven’t seen my husband in a while.”   
  
“I’m sorry,” Ezra frowned “I’m sure you miss him.”   
  
“I do but he and I both understand that things aren’t always how we want them to be. We both have our roles to play and even if those things keep us apart at times, it doesn’t mean I love him any less.”

Ezra thought about Crowley’s insistence on how humans and demons can’t be together, about how he had loved a human once. He realized then, that Crowley had tried to break from his role in life and loved a human and it had probably ended badly. Poor Crowley, he was hurting and didn’t even tell anyone about it or complain.   
  
He also realized that even if Crowley chose to remain distant, to not love him, it didn’t mean Ezra would love him any less. Which, he supposed, that love was meant to be unconditional.   
  
They made it to find the place in shambles, loud noises coming from the throne room. Ezra ran forward and some merpeople approached the woman, floating in what seemed to be midair as the palace was covered in some sort of air-bubble “Lady Kaida, the serpent is back and he’s attacking the palace!”   
  
“How did he get here?” Kaida asked cooly.   
  
“.... His majesty brought him here.” One of them said sheepishly.   
  
The woman looked skyward for a moment before taking a deep breath “Alright, lead me to them.”   
  


  
They stood across from each other, bleeding and panting. The Dragon King wiped a streak of blood off his cheek “You didn’t even have to do this, you know. That boy said he was going to find my eye in exchange for your freedom.” Crowley burst out laughing and the King stared at him “What did I say?”   
  
“You enlisted the help of the only Land God that isn’t capable of doing anything,” Crowley cackled “He’s a human-”   
  
“That crazy boy is a Land God!?” The King yelled, shocked “I thought he was your lover!”   
  
Crowley just laughed harder, stopping abruptly when he heard a familiar voice “Crowley!” Suddenly, he wanted to hide in the clam again.   
  
Ezra lunged at him, tackling him into a hug “I found you!”   
  
The demon held his hands up awkwardly “We’re not supposed to be touching-”   
  
“Don’t be silly.” Ezra sighed, clutching him closer “You can hug me back if you want to, you big ninny. I don’t care anymore that you don’t like me back, okay? We’re friends and that’s what’s more important.”   
  
Crowley rolled his eyes but hugged him back, clutching him tight “Why are you here?”   
  
“Saving you, of course!” Ezra told him proudly. He pulled back and turned to the King, holding out his hand “Here’s your eye!”    
  
The King looked furious “What did you do to it!?”   
  
“I found it this way!” Ezra said, defensive.   
  
“Cadmus, darling….” A voice cooed from behind them, making the King pause “Why is that serpent in our home when I made you promise to stop obsessing over the eye incident?”   
  
“Oh, uh, hello my love! He came to the beach and-”   
  
“And I came home to find our palace in shambles because of your senseless fighting. Let these boys go!” Kaida snapped.   
  
“Yes, of course, darling!” Cadmus soothed, bringing her into a hug “I missed you.”   
  
Despite her anger, she melted against him “I missed you too darling.”   
  
Crowley turned to Ezra “Wow, you actually did something.”   
  
“Oh, did you think I was useless?” Ezra teased, playfully flexing his bicep “You can count on me-Ah!” He shrieked as Crowley picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.   
  
“If you will excuse us, we were trying to enjoy our beach trip. I trust we’ll be left alone in the future?”   
  
Kaida shot her husband a dirty look and Cadmus reluctantly nodded.   
  
“Right,” Crowley said, wrinkling his nose with a sharp grin.   
  


They returned to the beach house and were swarmed by their concerned friends who had stayed up, waiting for them to get back.   
  
Paul hugged Gwyn close and Gwyn pulled back, looking guilty “Can we talk? I think I did something bad, at least, Ezra said it was bad.”   
  
“Of course,” Paul said softly, leading them to the room he was going to be sharing with Crowley. Ezra had insisted on Gwyn sharing a room with him due to his and Crowley’s arguing, so Paul had taken one for the team and volunteered to room with him.   
  
Gwyn sat on the bed, wringing his hands “I signed a familiar contract with Ezra.”   
  
Paul just looked confused “.... okay?”   
  
“Ezra said kissing is bad when you’re a boyfriend.” Gwyn said, tearing up “I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I didn’t kiss him as I kiss you, I just-”   
  
Paul grabbed his shoulders, cutting him off “It’s okay sweetheart, just breath.”   
  
“You’re not mad?”   
  
“No, I’m not mad. It was just a contract, right?” Paul asked rhetorically, kneeling in front of him “I’m actually glad you can move to Ezra’s temple. It won’t be so lonely for you there.”   
  
“You were angry with Ezra-”   
  
“That’s because of how Crowley kissed him.” Paul explained, reaching up and wiping a stray tear away “I could tell Ezra wasn’t truly into me and that just confirmed it.”   
  
“I’m into you.” Gwyn said softly “At least, I think I am. Does that mean I like you a lot?”   
  
“Yeah, yeah it does,” Paul said, smiling crookedly.   
  
“Well, then, yes I’m into you,” Gwyn stated happily.   
  
Paul stretched upwards and kiss him, moving between his thighs for better reach. Gwyn’s reaction was instant, wrapping his legs around him and pulling him closer. Paul pulled back, panting and trying to change the subject to cool down the heat that was spreading between them “I never asked, what’s the difference between you and Crowley, anyway?”   
  
Gwyn bit his lip, flushing, before his face morphed into a sultry look. He sat back on his elbows, his eyes half-lidded “Oh, not much. The main thing is that when snake familiars bite it’s a bit more gentle.”   
  
Paul, getting the message, lunged forward and kissed him, moving the two of them up the bed until Gwyn’s head fell back against the pillows. He kissed him, gentle this time “Are you sure?”   
  
“Yeah! I just erm- Well I think I need to get Crowley to fix me first-”   
  
Paul pulled back, confused “Fix you?”   
  
Gwyn looked embarrassed “I’m not like a human, down there. Crowley knows how to do transformation-”   
  
The human cut him off with a gentle kiss “I want you. Every beautiful inch of you, human-looking or not.” He touched the hem of Gwyn’s shorts “May I?”   
  
At the serpent’s nod, he pulled his shorts and underwear down, groaning at the sight of a pink cunt with small cock where the clit would be “Sweetheart-”   
  
Gwyn blushed at the look on his face “You… like it?”   
  
“I want nothing more than to taste you if that’s okay?” Paul asked, watching Gwyn’s face flush deeper as he nodded. He leaned down and swiped his tongue between the folds of Gwyn’s cunt, moving his tongue up the underside of his cock before taking the cock in his mouth and sucking.   
  
Gwyn began making loud, obscene noises and rocking against Paul’s mouth as he explored and tasted him. The white-haired boy gripped Paul’s hair and pulled him back, panting “Make love to me, Paul, please-”   
  
“I haven’t in a while so I may not be the greatest at it.” Paul told him sheepishly.   
  
“I don’t care. I want you. Please?”   
  
Paul could hardly argue with that so he bent down and kissed Gwyn passionately, smirking at the shocked noise Gwyn made at the taste of himself.   
  


Ezra had just crawled into bed, exhausted, when Crowley came into the room looking annoyed “Can I stay in here?”   
  
The blond rolled over, eyeing him sleepily “Sure, there’s only one bed though. Where’s Gwyn?”   
  
“With Paul,” Crowley said, sounding hesitant and gentle as if he thought the information would hurt Ezra.

Ezra hummed thoughtfully “Good for them. Gwyn’s my familiar now, by the way.”   
  
Crowley paused in his act of crawling under the covers with the blond “You kissed him?”   
  
“He kissed me.” Ezra sighed “Long story.”   
  
Crowley slid fully under the covers and they laid in silence for a bit. Ezra began to feel lightheaded and warm. He absentmindedly cuddled closer to Crowley, hooking a leg around his hip.   
  
The demon tensed “Ezra, I think I need to leave this bed.”   
  
“Why?” Ezra asked, feeling his cock twitch in his pants “You’re so warm…”   
  
“Everyone is having sex right now and you-”   
  
“Not everyone.” Ezra interrupted, pulling back “If you want to go, you’re welcome to.”   
  
“It’s not that I want to,” Crowley said, sitting up “I am sexually attracted to you-”   
  
“Then stay.” Ezra cut him off “You don’t have to love me, just stay.”   
  
Crowley debated for a long moment before laying back down and pulling Ezra close to himself “What is fine?”   
  
Ezra blushed “Wh- I liked it when you touched me with your hand.”   
  
The demon snapped and both his and Ezra’s clothes were gone. The blond gasped but the demon barely gave him time to react before he was gripping the blond’s cock and tugging. Ezra moaned, wide-eyed and Crowley playfully mimicked the fact he was making “Like this, angel?”   
  
Angel?   
  
Ezra nodded “Can I touch you?” Crowley hesitated before nodding. Ezra eagerly reached over, under the blankets, to run a hand along the demon’s cock, feeling it hard and twitching under his fingers “It’s big.”    
  
“If you want, I can make it smaller-”   
  
“Is this your natural size?” Ezra interrupted, dazed as he ran his hands along the length of him.   
  
Crowley made a noise low in his throat “Yeah.”   
  
“Then keep it this way,” Ezra murmured.   
  
Crowley let go of Ezra’s member before slowing Ezra’s hands on his own. Instead, he lined their cocks together, gripping them and sliding them together.   
  
Ezra made an obscene noise and began bucking against him with abandon. Crowley made soothing noises and moved his free hand to grip the blond’s backside and press a single finger against the outside of his hole without pushing in. He felt the boy’s body stiffen then shudder as something wet flowed onto his hand. He smirked holding his hand up from out of the covers “Clean it up, Ezra.”   
  
The blond blushed but licked it up, eager to please. He looked even more out-of-it than when they first started, the haze of lust getting to him, intoxicating him “Crowley- You didn’t-”   
  
Crowley opened his mouth to tell him not to worry about it, then paused at the underlying hurt in Ezra’s eyes. He didn’t want to hurt him again, especially over denying something they both wanted “What do you want to do?” He squeezed the blond’s ass “Want me to slide my cock against you, show you a glimpse of what it’d feel like?” The blond made an obscene noise and Crowley caught his mouth, holding it open and sliding his thumb inside to press on his tongue “Or I can put my cock here. Fuck your mouth. Let you choke on it.” Ezra closed his mouth around Crowley’s thumb and sucked, deliberately keeping eye contact. Well, that answered that question.   
  
He stood up, released Ezra’s face, before grabbing the blond by the arm and pulling him to the edge of the bed. He noted that Ezra shifted the blankets to keep himself covered. A shame, that little suit he wore at the beach had covered just enough to be blatantly teasing him. He’d remedy that shyness later. For now…   
  
He tugged on his cock and cupped the back of Ezra’s head bringing him forward “I’ll walk you through, don’t worry.”    
  
Ezra licked his lips before shyly reaching forward and gripping him in one smooth hand before bringing his mouth to the tip, tentatively licking the precum that was leaking out of the demon. The blond made a satisfied noise before licking him again with more enthusiasm before opening his mouth to take the tip in.   
  
Crowley groaned, low in his throat “Good boy. You’re doing so well. Just watch your teeth.” He petted his blond curls and gripped tightly before pushing in slightly, causing the blond to gag. He made soothing noises “Just relax, angel, I got you.”   
  
That nickname… he didn’t understand why it kept leaving his mouth but with Ezra’s angelic looks and demeanor, it fit.

Ezra worked his tongue clumsily but eagerly as he tried to take in more, gagging some more. Crowley snapped and the blond suddenly didn’t feel the need to gag as Crowley pushed in deeper until he bottomed out. Ezra moaned around his cock and Crowley twitched under his tongue “Fuck!”

He gripped Ezra’s hair and began bobbing his head, guiding him “Just like that, you’re such a good boy.”   
  
The blond gripped onto Crowley’s thighs desperately as he bobbed his head faster and faster, eager to please the demon. Eventually, Crowley grabbed his head and pushed deeper, Ezra moaned as his mouth filled with spend.   
  
Crowley pulled out of him, petting his hair “Are you alright?”   
  
Ezra swallowed, smiling, and blissed-out “Better than alright.”   
  
The demon crawled back onto the bed and pulled the sated blond against himself, feeling his eyes droop sleepily. They really had a long day.   
  
Ezra looked thoughtful “You said everyone is having sex?”   
  
Crowley nodded, amused “Everyone. Gwyn and Paul are still at it, so are Frankie and Raphael, oddly enough. Newt and Anathema earlier but I think they’re done now.”

“What in the fresh hell?” Ezra murmured, shocked.   
  
“That’s why you were so…” He trailed off suggestively.   
  
“I believe that was also because you were in the bed with me,” Ezra giggled “Thank you, that was lovely.”   
  
Crowley tentatively began running his fingers up and down the blond’s back “It was, wasn’t it? We can do it again if you want. Exploring your sexuality would be good for you as a god that has so many ties to lust.”   
  
Ezra blushed “I’d like that if you want to as well.”   
  
“Just as long as you understand that we’re just friends.” Crowley told him “I’m your familiar and you’re a human. There can never be any romance between us. Alright?”

“I understand,” Ezra told him, pouting slightly. He realized something then, “Kerry!”   
  
“Hasn’t anyone ever told you it’s rude to say one man’s name while in bed with another?” Crowley asked teasingly.   
  
“Kerry didn’t-”   
  
Crowley barked out a laugh, realizing what Ezra meant. Ezra bit his chest, giggling against him “He’s going to kill us.”   
  
“It’s fine. I will let Kerry kill us. He’s so nice, we have no choice.” Crowley quipped, tickling Ezra and making him giggle more.   
  
When Crowley quit tickling him, Ezra tilted his head up “Goodnight.”

Crowley felt something in him melt at the sight of Ezra laying on his shoulder, against his side with such open trust…. He leaned over and kissed him tenderly “Goodnight angel. Thank you for the rescue attempt today.” He smirked at the offended look on Ezra’s face.   
  
Ezra swatted him “It was not an attempt! I rescued you, admit it!”   
  
“Me? Rescued by a human? Never.” Crowley said, snickering at Ezra’s mock glare.

The blond pinched his arse, causing Crowley to jump “Oh hush, you fiend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Aziraphale' has entered the chat :'D
> 
> As always, I LIVE for comments and kudos <3 I hope yall enjoyed!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Monster-fucky scene, past angst

Ezra cuddled closer to Crowley as the demon stirred, smiling sleepily at him, his hair disheveled with sleep.  
  
The blond kissed him tentatively before pulling back “Good morning.”   
  
Crowley smirked, pulling him close and feeling Ezra’s stiffness “It’s about to be.”   
  
“Crowley-” He gasped, feeling a hand clasp around his erection.

The demon smirked, leaning down and kissing the corner of the blond’s open mouth before leaning in to whisper in his ear “Can I suck your cock?”  
  
Ezra nodded, too embarrassed to speak until Crowley began tugging off the covers “Wait!”   
  
“Is something wrong?” Crowley asked him, stopping immediately.   
  
“Can you pass me my shirt?” Ezra mumbled, blushing. Crowley watched him quietly for a moment before giving in and getting up to grab the blond a shirt before coming back and waiting patiently for Ezra to pull it on before pulling the covers down to reveal Ezra’s naked bottom half. Ezra seemed to curl in on himself slightly “I’m sorry that I’m-”   
  
“I would suggest you not finish that sentence, angel.” Crowley cut off sharply, gripping Ezra’s thighs before bending his knees and pulling them apart “There’s nothing about you that you would need to apologize to me for.”   
  
“But- Oh!” Ezra broke off with a shocked gasp as Crowley abruptly closed his mouth around him. He arched his back before sagging against the bed, gripping Crowley’s hair tightly and whimpering “Crowley-”   
  
Crowley’s lips curled into a smirk around his lover’s erection and he sucked harder, making the blond involuntarily buck into his mouth, pulling his hair harder while babbling. He could tell he was going to have fun testing his reactions to the pleasures of the flesh, seeing how far he had to push to turn the boy into a sobbing oversensitive mess. For now though…   
  
“Crowley!” Ezra gasped, feeling clawed hands slide up his thighs and up to his arse cheeks, pulling them apart. Crowley pulled off his cock with a wet pop before roughly turning him over onto his stomach and pulling up on his hips until his arse was pointed upwards. The demon’s hands moved back to his cheeks and pulled him apart. Ezra felt Crowley’s gaze and squirmed, unsure of why Crowley was looking so intently at such a private area “What are you- Oh f- sugar!” He gasped out as a thumb pressed against his entrance.   
  
He heard Crowley chuckle from behind him “You can say nasty words, angel, I won’t judge.”   
  
“I don’t say bad words.” Ezra sniffed, trying to retain some dignity despite his position. He squirmed again but Crowley’s hands held him tight “Why are you looking at me...there?”   
  
Crowley hummed, spreading him wider and making Ezra whimper in mixed embarrassment and arousal “I can’t look?”   
  
“You can but I don’t see-”   
  
“You flutter a lot,” Crowley told him, stroking his thumb across the blond’s rim once again.   
  
“I don’t know what that- oh FUCK!” He shouted after feeling a tongue brush across his entrance.   
  
The tongue was gone and he felt Crowley’s breath on him as he chuckled “That’s more like it.” Ezra couldn’t even respond before Crowley was licking him again, sometimes long wet drags, sometimes light teasing licks. Ezra realized something.   
  
“Crowley-”   
  
“Hmm?” Crowley asked, kneading at his cheeks.   
  
“Your tongue, isn’t it forked?” He asked, blushing.   
  
There was a heavy pause “Yeah.”   
  
“Why does your tongue feel human?” He asked, shivering at the weight of the gaze on the back of his neck.   
  
“.... I was trying to make you feel more comfortable.” Crowley finally told him, “Why?”   
  
“I want it to be forked,” Ezra mumbled, embarrassed.   
  
The gaze on him somehow grew heavier “Is that so?”   
  
“Crowley, please-” He whimpered. Crowley didn’t answer but when he went back down on him, his tongue was decidedly forked. Ezra whimpered and babbled, bucking against his face in desperate need. Crowley’s tongue pushed against him, breaching him. The blond gasped, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of him as he bit down on the pillow and felt something inside of him for the first time. He didn’t even realize he was grinding his weeping cock against the sheets until Crowley slid his hand underneath the blond’s body to grip him and jerk him to completion.   
  
Ezra lay there, shuddering and whimpering in the aftershocks as Crowley flipped him over and brushed a curl off his forehead “How was that?"

“Wonderful,” He breathed, dazed, not even caring that he was shamelessly holding his legs open as if sending a message to Crowley that he could take what he wanted.  
  
The demon smirked, sliding his hands along the insides of the blond’s thighs before brushing his fingers against his oversensitive cock and causing the blond to whine “Roll over and lay like I made you earlier.”   
  
Ezra eagerly did as he was told and shivered when Crowley’s cock lined between his sopping wet cheeks. The demon gripped his hips tight enough to bruise before thrusting against him at a leisurely pace. He ran a clawed hand up the blond’s back underneath his shirt, smirking as he felt the blond’s muscles twitch and shudder in anticipation under his touch before gripping the blonds hair with his other hand and pulling his head back and thrusting harder and faster against him.   
  
The boy gasped, slightly choked by the angle of his neck, and moaned loudly as Crowley used his body to seek release “Crowley! Crowley! Crowley!”   
  
Crowley slammed Ezra’s face down to the pillows, relishing in the incoherent babbles fleeing the blond’s lips in his lust-filled haze, as he finally came, his spend spurting across the blond’s back and upper buttocks. Crowley trailed his fingers through it, feeling a sense of possessiveness, before wrenching the blond’s head back up by his hair and shoving come-covered fingers in his mouth. Ezra made an obscene noise and began sucking desperately on his fingers, grinding his plump arse against Crowley’s softening cock. 

Eventually, Crowley removed his fingers and pulled away from his lover before putting on his pants “Stay there. I need to wipe you off.”  
  
The blond sighed, burrowing his red face into the pillows to mumble something incoherent. Crowley chuckled as he bent down and kissed the back of his head before leaving to go to the bathroom.

On the way there, he ran into Gwyn, who was wearing an oversized shirt (clearly Paul’s) and was covered in hickeys from his exposed collarbones up to his jawline. They both gave each other a knowing look. Crowley gestured at the bathroom “I just need a cloth-”  
  
Gwyn nodded, blushing “I need a bath so you can get what you need first.”   
  
Crowley awkwardly got what he needed before leaving. He stepped back into his and Ezra’s room to find the blond where he left him, dozing softly “Silly angel, you just woke up.” He chided, smirking as he wiped the blond clean. He debated removing the shirt but Ezra didn’t seem to want Crowley to see his stomach so he just shook him awake gently “Angel, you need to take off your shirt. It’s covered in come.”   
  
Ezra blushed but sat up, giving Crowley a wary look. The demon grabbed a shirt for him before turning around, listening as the blond swapped shirts. Yeah, that particular insecurity needed to be rectified soon.

Frankie plopped her beach chair down determinedly “We are going to have fun today! No jealous boyfriends! No drowning! No freaky demon feuds! Got it!?”  
  
Crowley nodded, looking guilty “Erm, sorry Frankie.”   
  
She huffed, fighting a smile “Whatever.” She sat down on her beach chair and laid out, not noticing the way Raphael was eyeing her.   
  
Crowley nudged him “Wanna set up the net? That was fun yesterday.”   
  
The two demons walked off, dragging Paul along with them. Ezra huffed a small laugh and grabbed his beach chair and set it up next to Frankie’s, sitting in it while Kerry approached and began setting up his. He turned to Kerry “Oh I meant to apologize about last night. That must’ve been awkward for you-”   
  
Kerry gave him a questioning look while Frankie burst into a fit of giggles “What do you mean?”   
  
“You know… everyone was...”   
  
The other man looked amused “.... yeah?”   
  
Ezra blushed “I just feel bad.”   
  
Kerry waved his hand dismissively “I assumed when going on a trip with two couples, yours and Anthony’s mounting sexual tension, and Raphael and Frankie flirting the whole drive here, that this would happen so I brought noise-canceling headphones. I didn’t hear a peep.”   
  
The blond relaxed “Oh, that’s good then.”   
  
“Now turn around so I can put sunscreen on you, love.” Kerry chided “Can’t have you burning up.”   
  
Ezra turned to face Frankie while Kerry rubbed sunscreen onto his back to find her smirking at him “So… how was it?”   
  
“Oh hush, Frankie. We didn’t go all the way or anything.” Ezra mumbled, embarrassed.   
  
“I definitely heard you making noises this morning.” Frankie teased, pinching his red cheek “Don’t be so embarrassed!”   
  
“Easy for you to say,” Ezra said, his embarrassment growing “You’re experienced and you actually know what you’re doing. I’m just a bumbling virgin. I don’t know why Crowley even wants me in that way.”   
  
Kerry smacked him playfully on the shoulder “Maybe because you’re hot?”   
  
“I’m- Oh dear.” Ezra broke off “That man from yesterday is back.”   
  
Ashton approached “You didn’t tell me your boyfriend was a pro volleyball player.”   
  
“He’s not,” Ezra mumbled. Not his boyfriend and not a pro player.   
  
“We’re pros and they completely dusted us. I was actually hoping for a rematch with them today.   
  
Ezra opened his mouth to speak but a shadow draped over his chair and Crowley kissed him soundly on the mouth, using tongue, before pulling back and nipping at his bottom lip “I thought I told you not to play with the strange boys anymore.” He grumbled, low in his throat.   
  
“You actually never said that,” Ezra mumbled, blushing at the knowing look Frankie was giving him.   
  
Crowley turned to Ashton, staring him down “If you want a rematch, ask us. Ezra doesn’t play volleyball.” The blond shifted in his seat, blushing at the display of possessiveness as Ashton reluctantly made his way towards the volleyball goal. Crowley turned to him, looking smug “He wants a round two, he says.”   
  
“Crowley, go easy on him-”   
  
“Sorry, can’t hear you!” Crowley shouted over him before jogging to where they were setting up the game. Kerry stood to go join them and so did Frankie, leaving Ezra alone to read his book. He smiled at his friends and gave them a thumbs-up of encouragement, flushing when he noticed the dark marks on Gwyn and Paul’s necks and backs. He quickly turned to his book, letting the book and the crashing waves relax him.

Ezra startled from his reading at the sound of his friends whooping and hollering in victory. He shook his head ruefully as he watched Crowley mock pout at Ashton before turning to Paul to receive a high-five. Gwyn rushed over to him, enthusiastic “We won again!”

“I’ll admit I was caught up in my book and didn’t see.” Ezra laughed “I had confidence in all of you.” 

Gwyn beamed at that and squeezed in next to him on the beach chair, poking at his book “What are you reading?”  
  
“Oh, just Oscar Wilde.” He told him, “If you want, I can loan you some books by him to read when you’re stuck at the temple with Crowley. We both know he can be grouchy and boring.”   
  
“Grouchy and boring is part of my charm,” Crowley cut in, smirking.

Ezra scrunched his nose at him teasingly “Whoever said you were charming?”  
  
“Mary did,” Crowley said indignantly, causing everyone to burst out laughing.   
  
Anathema perked up “Who’s Mary?”   
  
“My mother,” Ezra explained, “The only person that Crowley actually likes.”   
  
“He’s not wrong,” Crowley said, unashamed.   
  
“If you ask me, he just likes her cooking,” Ezra teased “Are you going to be my stepdad? Should I be worried?”   
  
“Unfortunately, Mary and I can never be,” Crowley said, mocking sadness before winking at Ezra and making him laugh, “I think me having relations with her son would put a damper on things.”   
  
Ezra blushed, biting his lip “I do believe it would.”

Anathema cut in “If you two are done flirting, I would like to meet her sometime, Ezra!”  
  
“Oh, that would be so lovely! She’d adore you.” Ezra said, delighted “What if we had a cookout or something?”   
  
“Summer solstice is coming up,” Crowley told him “You could have a festival.”   
  
Ezra’s reply was cut off by Gwyn’s scandalized gasp “Crowley!”   
  
Crowley looked unphased “What?”   
  
“You can’t suggest Ezra’s mother go to one of those!”   
  
Ezra cut in “Why? What’s wrong with a festival?”   
  
Crowley gave him a strange look, before grinning sharply “I’ll tell you later. Either way, the festivals start out family-friendly. She can go to that part.”

“Speaking of festivals, when are we going to pride?” Frankie cut in.  
  
Crowley, Gwyn, and Anathema are stared at her blankly. Gwyn spoke first, scrunching his forehead “Pride in what?”   
  


On the way home, Crowley seemed lost in thought.  
  
“Penny for your thoughts?” Ezra asked, smiling kindly.   
  
“How did you get Cadmus’ eye?” Crowley asked, brow furrowed.   
  
“Oh, it’s the silliest thing. It was inside me.” Ezra laughed “I don’t even know how it would’ve got there.”   
  
Crowley seemed confused too “You should’ve kept it in.”   
  
“Well, he wanted it back and it was terribly rude of you to steal it, even if you had good reason.”   
  
The demon snorted “I don’t even know why I stole it.”   
  
Ezra stared at him in confusion before changing the subject “Is that all you were thinking about?”   
  
“Well, we need to talk later about the ramifications of if we continue to do what we’re doing.” Crowley said, frowning “I don’t want you hurt, emotionally or physically so we have to set clear boundaries.”   
  
The blond nodded “Alright. That makes sense.”   
  
“You’re my friend and this may not mean much coming from a demon but I truly don’t want you hurt.” He told him, eyes on the road.   
  
“I know,” Ezra said quietly. He didn’t want Crowley to hurt either, especially knowing that Crowley had lost a human lover before. He couldn’t imagine how much that had hurt. No wonder the demon didn’t want to talk about it “You’re my friend too and I don’t want you hurt either.”   
  
Crowley seemed satisfied with that answer, reaching over and grabbing Ezra’s thigh while he drove “You should tell your mom you have some extra god training and you will have to be staying at the temple a lot more.”   
  
Ezra shivered and relaxed against the seat as Crowley’s hand traveled up his thigh “Why? So you can enact your demonic wiles on me?”   
  
The demon’s mouth crooked up in the corner “Something like that. There’s a lot of preparation in order if you want to have a summer solstice festival. It’s a good opportunity to bring in new worshipers.”   
  
“What sort?”   
  
“Well, there’s a cleansing ritual to heal the land of any miasma. It’s a dance and you must have it perfected. We would need to clean, organize, decorate, prepare. Most importantly, I need you to be comfortable with sex.”   
  
Ezra nearly choked on air “Why on earth would I need to do that for a festival?”   
  
Crowley grinned at him, squeezing his thigh “There’s an orgy afterward. In the sanctuary.”   
  
The blond blushed, covering his face “Oh, no. I can’t do that.”   
  
“Do what?” Crowley asked, genuinely curious.   
  
“Have sex with multiple people,” Ezra murmured “You’re the only person I’ve ever felt this way about.”   
  
The demon looked thoughtful “You thought I’d let anyone touch you?”   
  
“Well…. Isn’t that what an orgy is?” Ezra asked, confused.   
  
“I suppose while we’re on the subject there’s no use saving this for later. Demons can be territorial.”   
  
“You didn’t care when I interrupted you and that demon,” Ezra said, confused.

“Yes well I didn’t have an emotional attachment to that demon,” Crowley said, embarrassed “We’re actually friends. I care about you in a way that has nothing to do with sex and the more primal part of me considers you my mate.”  
  
Ezra blinked at him “Your mate?”   
  
“Yeah,” Crowley said, looking embarrassed “I can’t control that aspect of myself as well, I don’t know why the baser part of me wants you as a mate but I won’t lie to you, it’s there. It doesn’t change anything about our relationship, just make’s me a bit more possessive than I would normally be.”   
  
“I don’t mind it,” Ezra told him, blushing.   
  
Crowley squeezed his thigh again but said nothing else.   
  
  
  
Mary greeted them at the door with hugs “Awe I missed you boys so much! Did you have a fun weekend?”   
  
Ezra blushed and Crowley spoke up “I learned to play volleyball.”   
  
“I bet that was fun!” She enthused, smiling “I baked biscuits if the two of you were feeling peckish.”   
  
“Oh thank you!” Ezra breathed, delighted “I was, actually.” He headed into the kitchen and Crowley went to follow after when Mary stopped him, giving him a knowing look.   
  
“Anything else you want to tell me?” She asked.   
  
Crowley found himself unable to look at her “I don’t know what you mean.”   
  
She gave a long, unamused sigh “My Ezra is an open book. Just please make sure to be safe about it. Use protection.”   
  
Crowley felt his face heat up, truly embarrassed for the first time in his long life “I- Ngk.”   
  
Mary gave him an unamused look, a haunted look in her eyes “I wasn’t born yesterday. Our family has a bad history with men ruining us. I think you’re a good boy, Crowley. Just, please don’t hurt my son.”   
  
“I wouldn’t do that.” Crowley told her sincerely “He’s my friend. My only true friend.”   
  
Mary went back to her normal, smiley demeanor then “I thought so. Run along, dear, get yourself some biscuits.”

Crowley thought about what she had said. What bad history? He didn’t like that haunted look in Mary’s eyes, it didn’t belong there. She and Ezra both were people that should always be smiling, or else nothing seemed right in the world.

  
  
Gwyn had moved his meager belongings into his room by the time Crowley and Ezra got there and rushed past them as he was heading out the door “I have dinner with Paul and his parents!” Gwyn told them enthusiastically before grabbing Paul’s hand to walk out to the car.   
  
Crowley smirked and grabbed Ezra’s hand to lead him to the sanctuary “Looks like we’re alone tonight.”   
  
“Yes, it appears so.” Ezra mused, accepting the kiss from his lover before sitting on the altar and watching as the veil drifted down. Crowley stepped behind it like he had done the last time and Ezra undressed before draping the silk over his middle, leaving his legs dangling off the edge of the altar “I’m done.”   
  
Crowley came back and his eyes drifted to the silk draped around him but said nothing.   
  
Ezra shifted nervously under the intense gaze “What are you teaching me this time?”

The demon’s lips quirked in the corner, amused “You’re going to learn to submit and let me worship you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezra is gonna LEARNNNN alright :)


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl this is mostly filth lol
> 
> CW for rough domming, forked tongue, monster-fucky elements, mentions of body-morphing, mentions of a breeder kink

“You’re going to learn to submit and let me worship you.”    
  
Ezra gaped at him, blushing “How-” He trailed off, unsure of what he was even asking, as he watched the demon kneel in front of where he sat on the altar.    
  
Crowley grabbed his foot, lifting it and kissing the top before kissing his way up the blond’s smooth leg, up to his knee, before doing the same to the other leg. He moved back up to his thighs to kiss, lick, and suck dark marks into Ezra’s creamy skin as he kneaded the sides of his plump thighs with clawed hands. Ezra’s breathing had turned ragged at the blatant possessiveness of the marks on his thighs.   
  
The demon sat up on his knees, nearly eye level with him as he stroked gentle fingers across the silk draped around his middle “May I see you? All of you?”   
  
Ezra clutched the silk tighter, embarrassed “It’s better if you don’t. I’m- I’m soft.”   
  
Crowley stared at him “I know. When I was young, soft, smooth bodies like yours were the height of beauty, women and men both sought after that perfectly round little face with flushed cheeks. The thing is,” His voice turned to a husky growl that had Ezra’s cock twitching in interest “I still like that. I like soft curves and round cheeks.” He touched the silk again “Please, let me see all of you. I’ll make you feel so good, angel.”   
  
The blond blushed, loosening his grip and letting the silk fall away. He nearly immediately moved to cover himself but Crowley gripped his hands and pulled him apart to gaze at Ezra, completely naked just for him. Something possessive flared in him and he leaned down to bite and suck at the blond’s tummy, leaving marks trailing up his chest and onto his neck while his hands rubbed up and down his sides, affectionately roaming over every curve and roll.   
  
Ezra gasped as Crowley sucked a particularly dark bruise on his neck, bucking his hips up in the air but touching nothing “Crowley!”   
  
Crowley made a soothing noise in his ear “Don’t worry, I’ll get to that.”   
  
“Please-” He whined, bucking again as Crowley latched on to one of his nipples, flitting his forked tongue against it.   
  
Crowley grabbed him by his throat and slammed him against the pillows on the altar, crawling up and looming over him “I suppose you forgot the ‘submit’ part?”   
  
“I just want you,” Ezra whined, “You’re teasing me.”   
  
“No, I”m enjoying you,” Crowley corrected, leaning down and running a forked tongue along the bottom of his jawline and up his cheek “Am I not allowed to do that?”   
  
Ezra whimpered, struggling not to buck his hips and be disobedient again “You can.”   
  
Crowley hummed, satisfied, as he kissed the blond gently before releasing the gentle pressure on his throat and sitting up, straddling him “I’m not sure what I want to do to you first. Part of me wants to drag this out, tease you until you beg. Part of me just wants to split you apart on my cock and listen to you scream.” He ran a sharp nail down the blond’s trembling chest before flicking a nipple, making him jerk “What do you think?”   
  
“Whatever pleases you,” Ezra gasped out, hoping it was the right thing to say.   


The demon’s grin answered the blond’s thoughts “You’re a fast learner, that’s good. As a reward, I’ll be gentle.”   
  
Ezra shuddered, “You don’t have to be gentle.”   
  
Crowley tilted his head, smirking “Big words for an inexperienced boy.”   
  
“I know what I want,” Ezra said, making eye contact while blushing down to his chest “I just want you. Whatever you’ll give me.”   
  
The demon physically shivered at that, taking off his sunglasses to reveal the gold of his eyes completely covering the white. His voice was a low primal hiss “Don’t say that.”   
  
“I will take what you give me,” Ezra insisted, reaching up and cupping his cheek “Please-” He broke off with a yelp of surprise as Crowley shoved his legs apart, bending his knees toward his chest.   
  
“Hold them here and don’t let go,” Crowley ordered, waiting until Ezra was gripping his legs in place before snapping, summoning a bottle of lube and coating his fingers “You say you’ll take what I give you?” He shoved a lubed finger into him, causing the blond to squeal in surprise “What if I wanted to make you take my cock? What if I wanted to make you take two of them? If I wanted to give you a cunt and pump you full of my seed until that pretty body of yours is swollen with my child?”   
  
Ezra whimpered, too overwhelmed to respond as Crowley added another finger “You shouldn’t say such things to demons. We’d assume you mean it.”   
  
“I do-” He gasped as the fingers inside him brushed a sensitive spot “I do mean it!”   
  
Crowley added another finger, touching that sensitive spot within in as he growled: “You’re mine.” Ezra babbled incoherently, arching his back as the demon pushed against the spot. He licked Ezra’s face again, hissing “Miiiine.”

Ezra came, his spend spurting up his heaving chest and stomach as he sagged against the bed, shivering in overstimulation as Crowley still moved his fingers inside him. The demon decided to have mercy on the oversensitive boy and removed his fingers before standing up from the altar and unzipping his pants, pulling his cock free “Come here, Ezra.”   
  
The blond dazedly began crawling to where the demon stood and Crowley impatiently reached out and gripped his hair, pulling him to mouth-level with his cock “You say you want to take what I give you? Take my cock into your mouth then swallow the seed I give you.” With a moan, Ezra took the tip of the cock into his mouth, bobbing his head just as he was taught as the demon toyed with his curls “Fuck. Yeah, just like I taught you, angel.”

Ezra gagged a bit and moved to pull back but Crowley held his head in place, cooing “Oh, no angel. You’re taking what I give you, remember?” He accentuated his statement by thrusting forward, causing the blond to moan and gag some more “Relax your throat, angel. I know you can be a good little cocksucker, you just have to try for me.” He hummed as he felt the blond’s throat relax “Good boy.” He petted his hair thrusting his hips a few times, delighted as Ezra tried to take it without gagging, tears running down his face. He moved his free hand to brush a few tears off his lover’s cheek as the gold in his eyes began shrinking to normal “Are you alright, there, angel?”   
  
The blonde nodded, lips still wrapped around his cock, before resuming bobbing his head and looking up at him as he did so. The demon smirked, slipping his thumb into the side of Ezra’s already overstretched mouth “You really would take what I give you,” He mused softly.   
  
It wasn’t long before he came in the blond’s mouth, holding his head still until he swallowed around his cock, before pulling out completely and releasing the blond’s hair as he gasped for air “Are you-”   
  
“You don’t have to ask me if I’m alright-” Ezra gasped out, laying down and seeming to be returning to his senses now that their lust had been sated “That was amazing, thank you.”   
  
“I lost control-”   
  
“It’s fine. I told you what I wanted and you gave it to me,” Ezra told him softly, his eyelids drooping.   
  
“Don’t- Don’t go to sleep yet, let me take care of you first, okay?”   
  
Ezra blinked sleepily at him but let the demon pick him up and carry him out of the sanctuary and towards the bathroom before depositing him on the side of the tub and running some bathwater. The blond held his hands around his middle, trembling “You really don’t- You don’t think I’m too soft?”   
  
“I already told you I didn’t,” Crowley replied, in a no-nonsense sort of tone “If you keep covering yourself like that I will punish you and we both don’t want that.”   
  
The blond took his hands away from his stomach and opted to fiddle with a bottle of soap, blushing “I liked what we did. You being in control.”   
  
“Me, too,” Crowley told him, turning off the tap and leaning over to give him a kiss before picking him up and depositing him in the tub and moving to stand up “I’ll be back when you’re finished.”   
  
“You could join me…” Ezra trailed off shyly.   
  
Crowley seemed to debate it for a moment before shaking his head “Too intimate, angel.”   
  
“More intimate than your tongue being inside me?” Ezra asked, an edge to his voice.   
  
The demon’s face hardened “There are multiple types of intimacy. Remember when I mentioned boundaries? This is one of them.”   
  
“...I’m sorry,” Ezra mumbled.   
  
“Apology accepted. Now wash up so you can get to sleep. You have school tomorrow.” Crowley told him before leaving the room.   
  
  
Ezra yawned, shifting awkwardly in his seat to relieve his sore bottom from his activities with Crowley the night before.   
  
Paul glanced over at him and frowned “Are you okay?”   
  
The blond blushed, seeing Crowley smirk out the corner of his eye “Yep! Completely fine. Tickety-boo!”   
  
Raphael sat in front of him and for the first time, didn’t give him a gift. Instead, he turned in his seat, looking embarrassed “Ezra… I’m sorry to inform you that I’ve fallen in love with someone else-”   
  
“You were in love with me!?”   
  
“-And while she doesn’t return my affections or courting gestures as you did-”   
  
“Courting gestures!?”   
  
“- I would like very much to earn her affection, show her that I intend to love and cherish her for the rest of her days.”   
  
Ezra blinked at him, “Did you not hear me?”   
  
Raphael blinked back “Did you not hear me? Tell me how to make Frankie look at me as a suitor.”   
  
Paul snickered “Good luck with that. Frankie’s been through with dating since around the time of Ezra’s life-altering incident.”   
  
“I don’t want to date her. I want to marry her.” Raphael told him petulantly.   
  
Ezra sighed “Didn’t the two of you sleep together on the trip?”   
  
“Yeah, but she said it didn’t have to mean anything and I didn’t know how to tell her I wanted it to,” Raphael said, pouting.   
  
“Ouch,” Paul commented.   
  
“Serves you right,” Crowley said, “I’m proud of Frankie.”

“Oh hush, both of you,” Ezra admonished, grabbing Raphael’s hands soothingly “Alright, I can’t make her do anything she doesn’t want to do but I will talk to her, alright? But in exchange, you have to be careful with how you approach her. I know most people are impressed that you’re a rockstar but Frankie isn’t like that. I don’t think she would take your gifts the right way either unless you’re clear with explaining your intentions, okay?”   
  
Raphael nodded in understanding.   
  
Ezra released his hands and gave his grouchy familiar a double thumbs up. He was taking another matchmaking job. He giggled as Crowley rolled his eyes.   
  


  
He sipped his boba cautiously, eyeing Frankie “So erm, you and Raphael seemed to be into each other when we went on that trip.”   
  
Frankie laughed “Yeah, he’s hot and he’s genuinely sweet. It was fun.”   
  
“So erm… did you like him?”   
  
“Obviously.”   
  
Ezra sighed “I’m going to be frank with you. I think Raphael likes you.”

Frankie startled slightly, opening her mouth slightly “Why? He’s a rockstar and people are constantly fawning over him at school. I was surprised when he asked if he could carpool with me on the way to the beach, it seemed so out of nowhere.”   
  
“Well, maybe he noticed something in you that he likes,” Ezra tried.   
  
His friend shifted nervously “I don’t know if I want to trust that. I can’t get my heart broken again-”   
  
“He won’t. Raphael is the most genuine person I know and he genuinely likes you,”   
  
Frankie still didn’t look convinced “Why did Anthony turn him into an ostrich?”   
  
“Oh. He erm…. Well, he and I had a disagreement?” Ezra tried, wincing “Look, he and I had a rough start and I still trust him.”   
  
“Is he a demon, like Anthony?” Frankie asked quietly “Doesn’t that mean he’d want to hurt me, deep down?”   
  
Ezra blushed “Well, Crowley doesn’t seem to want to hurt me, even when he’s in a position where he could. He did threaten to change my erm- down there- which was a bit odd but-”   
  
“Oooh let him do it!” Frankie laughed “Women can have multiple orgasms with a lot less effort.” Her laughter died down slightly and she threw her head back to stare at the ceiling, lost in thought for a moment “If you trust him, I trust him because I trust you more than I trust myself. Does that make sense?”   
  
“I think so, yes,” Ezra told her, smiling.   
  
“Give him my number. Tell him if he wants me, he needs to ask me on a proper date. Nothing stupid or I’m leaving.” Frankie quipped, tilting her head to look at Ezra “Ezra, how do you know these guys? Really?”   
  
“I’m a god,” Ezra told her, quietly.   
  
“Hmm, figured it’d be something different like you were a fairie or an elf or some shit. But okay. What are you the god of?”   
  
“Cleansing, matchmaking, fertility, things like that.” He explained.   
  
“Cool.” Was all she said before finishing her boba “You need to let Kerry know about all this. I don’t feel right, leaving him out of the loop like this.”   
  
“Will you help me tell him so he doesn’t think I’m crazy?”   
  
“No I just assumed I’d make you do it yourself,” Frankie quipped sarcastically, ruffling his hair “Now, let’s go shopping. We’re getting you something to wear for your boy toy.”    
  
Ezra blushed “Something to wear?”   
  
“Yeah, we’re going to a lingerie store and Anthony’s gonna lose his mind when you wear something nice for him.”   
  
  


Ezra got back home and greeted his mom before bounding up the stairs to his bedroom and locking the door behind him. He blushed as he pulled the outfits out of the bag and ran his fingers along the one that covered the most. A light blue lacy top that Frankie had called a ‘babydoll’ and a matching pair of lacy blue panties. He put the outfit on and splayed out on the bed, taking a picture with shaking hands and wondering why he let Frankie put him up to this. He then pulled up Crowley’s contact and hit send.   
  
A few moments later, his phone rang with a call from Crowley. Embarrassed, he answered, “I’m sorry I-”   
  
“Angel,” Crowley cut him off, his voice gruff “What the fuck are you wearing?”   
  
“Lingerie?” Ezra tried, sheepishly “It was Frankie’s idea. I’m sorry if you didn’t like it.”   
  
“You think I didn’t like it?” Crowley asked, his voice sounding amused, “I did, in fact, like it.”   
  
“Oh?” Ezra asked, reaching down and stroking himself through the panties. He gave out a small noise that Crowley immediately picked up on.   
  
“Angel, I send you home for a day or two and you get so desperate for my cock you need to send me naughty pictures and then touch yourself when I’m trying to talk to you?”   
  
“I am.” Ezra admitted, still teasing his cock through his panties “Crowley-”   
  
“Do you want me to come over?” Crowley asked him.   
  
“I- Well I have homework and you always tease me and drag it out-”   
  
“Have you ever sent anyone pictures like that before?” Crowley interrupted with a possessive edge to his voice.   
  
“No, just you. The only person who sees this side of me is you.” Ezra murmured, pulling the back of the panties to the side before stroking his hole with hesitant fingers. He gasped “I’m yours. No one else’s.”   
  
“Yes, you’re mine,” Crowley hissed.   
  
Ezra jumped, dropping his phone in shock, as Crowley reached over and grabbed him, pinning him to the bed and just… started looking at him. The blond squirmed “You were fast.”   
  
“I’m fast,” Crowley said absentmindedly, still eyeing him hungrily, his gaze lingering on where Ezra had pulled the panties to the side “Were you penetrating yourself?”   
  
“No, just touching,” Ezra whispered, “I was thinking of you.”   


The demon roamed his hands up and down his body before seeing the other lingerie spread out on the bed “You bought more?”   
  
“Yes? I wanted to be pretty for you,” Ezra murmured, touching his cheek and turning his head to pull him into a kiss “Will you touch me?”   
  
Crowley’s eyes drifted back down to the lingerie “Your cock looks so pretty like that.”   
  
Ezra blushed and squirmed under his gaze “Crowley-”   
  
A hand closed around him and he bucked up into it, whining low in his throat as Crowley leaned in to whisper in his ear, closing a hand over his mouth “Be quiet, can’t let your mom know you’re up here playing with a demon, huh?”   
  
Unlike usual, Crowley was quick to work him to completion, holding his free hand over the blond’s mouth to keep him silent. He held his hand up worldlessly and Ezra dutifully licked up his spend, knowing that it pleased Crowley. When he pulled back the demon was grinning “Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you all enjoyed! I absolutely live for comments and kudos <3


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: for insecurity, jealousy, two incidents of almost semi-public sex

Finals week came and went, Ezra had worked himself up into a tizzy only to get his grades back and find out that his grades were fine and he had worried over nothing.   
  
Crowley looked bored as he examined his scores before shrugging and leaning back in his desk “That was an absolute nightmare.”   
  
“I thought you didn’t care about school,” Ezra teased.   
  
“I don’t. You just wouldn’t let me touch you because you kept wanting to study,” Crowley said, frowning “You were so stressed, I could’ve helped.”   
  
“Helped distract me is what you would’ve done!” Ezra chastised without heat.   
  
Crowley shrugged and grabbed his backpack, not realizing he’d left it open, and spilled the contents out onto the floor. Ezra bent to help him pick it up, pausing over a golden locket with an engraving of a serpent coiled around an angel. On the back was another engraving ‘For my angel, my beloved.’ He’d seen it before… somewhere. He couldn’t figure out where “This isn’t your style, Crowley.” He teased, holding it up. He frowned then “Why would you have something like this? Where did you get it?”   
  
The demon abruptly snatched it away, frowning as he tucked it into his pocket “It’s really none of your business.”   
  
“Who’s is it?” Ezra asked, feeling tense.   
  
“Where’s Paul?” Crowley asked suddenly, frowning and ignoring the blond’s question.   
  
“Oh, there are actually two schools in the area and they have mock games after finals week as both a way to let off steam and to play up the school rivalries. It’s all rather fun,” Ezra explained, standing up and holding out his hand, deciding to drop the locket subject for the time being “Come on, we’re going! It’ll be fun. I’ve never been one for sports but it seems like something you’d like. School is always a half-day on the day of the game anyways.”   
  
Crowley grumbled but took his hand and let Ezra lead him out of the classroom. They had just made it onto the field when they spotted a familiar face… completely decked out in the school team colors and what was definitely Paul’s jersey hanging off his slender frame. Gwyn waved enthusiastically at them, stretching on his tiptoes and empathizing how short his shorts were “Hi! Ezra! Crowley! It’s me! Gwyn!”   
  
The demon scowled at the other serpent as they approached “We know it’s you, Gwyn. I see you every day now.”   
  
Ezra rolled his eyes at his lover’s grouchiness before smiling widely at Gwyn “You look so cute! Come to support the team?”   
  
“Yes! I’ve never watched a game like this before and it sounded fun!” He turned to the field and waved enthusiastically at Paul, who had just caught sight of the three of them and began jogging over. He reached up and grabbed Gwyn’s waist, pulling him off the bleachers and into his arms for an enthusiastic kiss before letting him to the ground.   
  
“You look so adorable, sweetheart!” Paul cooed, pinching the giggling serpent’s cheek.   
  
Ezra and Crowley glanced at each other and Crowley made a gagging gesture. Ezra swatted him.   
  
The couple turned to them, Paul speaking “You two still on for Pride next weekend? We’re hoping the whole group can make it.”   
  
“Of course!” Ezra enthused.   
  
The coach blew the whistle and Paul gave Gwyn another kiss “For good luck!” He then helped his boyfriend back up onto the bleachers before jogging away.    
  
The three of them took a seat alongside Kerry, Frankie, and Raphael and Ezra belatedly noticed that he and Crowley hadn’t stopped holding hands, even when they sat down. Crowley had just pulled their joined hands onto his lap.   
  
The game started up and Ezra quickly remembered why he barely went to Paul’s games. It wasn’t the team, they had a good record, it was that actually watching the games was rather boring. He wished he would’ve brought his book.

He leaned in to murmur in Crowley’s ear to be heard over the cheering “I’m feeling peckish and thought I’d make a trip to the concession stand. Would you like anything?” Crowley just shook his head and the blond reluctantly let go of his hand before getting up and making his way to the stand. He was walking down the hallway beneath the bleachers when a familiar arm circled around his waist and began steering him in the direction of the locker rooms “Crowley? What-”   
  
The demon smirked, placing a finger over his mouth before glancing around and opening the locker room door, pulling him in. He pounced on the blond immediately, kissing him breathless and picking him up by his thighs, grinding against him “Your finals are over, angel.”   
  
“Crowley- We can’t-”   
  
“Tell me no,” the demon hissed, smirking when the blond stayed silent “That’s what I thought.” He released the blond’s thighs to let him stand on unsteady feet before grabbing his hand and pulling the two of them deeper into the locker room, towards the showers.   
  
“This is wrong, someone could hear us-” Ezra fretted again, letting his lover pull him into the shower anyways, sliding the curtain closed behind them.   
  
“‘No’ is a one-syllable word, angel. If you don’t want to, all you have to do is say it,” The demon teased, backing him against the wall “You won’t though.”   
  
Ezra pulled the demons sunglasses off before folding them and tucking them in the pocket of his shorts “You’re right. I won’t.”   
  
They were suddenly kissing again, Crowley’s hands flying down to Ezra’s pants to undo the button and unzip them before pulling away to pull them to the floor “Turn around, angel.”   
  
Ezra shuffled around and placed his hands on the wall of the shower, leaning forward as he heard a snap behind him, the demon undoubtedly summoning a bottle of lube. His suspicions were confirmed when he felt the cold lube being poured at the base of his spine before being spread across his cheeks. He heard Crowley’s pants rattle as he unbuttoned his belt “You look good like this, so ready to take a cock in public.”   
  
The blond rolled his eyes at that. If only. Crowley hadn’t even attempted to go all the way with him yet, which was surprising because the demon had proven to have an insatiable sexual appetite. He wondered sometimes, what Crowley did when Ezra told him no. Did he go to the brothels? He quickly shoved that thought to the back of his mind. It wouldn’t do to think like that. He gasped as Crowley lined his cock between his cheeks with a sigh “Fuck, I missed this.”   
  
“I’d hardly see why, considering we haven’t even had actual sex yet,” The words flew out of his mouth unbidden “You’ve probably had more sex with those brothel demons than you’ve even thought of having with me.”   
  
The silence that blanketed the room was tense. Ezra winced “I don’t know where that came from-”   
  
“I haven’t had sex with anyone since I touched you the first time,” Crowley growled, his grip tightening on the blond’s hips “When I say you’re my mate, I mean that. Demons can’t- We don’t take that lightly.”   
  
Ezra bit his lip “You said before that you don’t lay with humans but you’ve been doing these things with me. You call me your mate-”   
  
“My demonic side calls you his mate,” Crowley corrected, a contradiction to his earlier words, Ezra noted “I- We- Humans and demons can’t be together romantically and I’ve always followed that rule. You or no one else can change that.”   
  
The blond felt rage then. He stepped out of the demon’s grip, pulling up his pants with shaking hands “You’re lying.”   
  
“What?” Crowley snapped, sounding confused.   
  
“You’re lying. You say demons and humans can’t love each other but you did! You did love a human and his name was Aziraphale. You don’t have to talk about him if you don’t want to but don’t fucking lie to me like I’m stupid!” He moved to leave and heard the demon move after him. He quickly threw a gym bag at him and bolted, not wanting to talk to him about it anymore.   


He stopped by the classroom and grabbed his things before leaving, setting out on a brisk walk towards the local park, he had a place in the wooded area that he liked to go to be alone sometimes, just to read under the old apple tree. He was there until it was nearly dark and had even created a charm that would shine a light on his book when a voice startled him from his reading “Why did you leave like that? I thought we were going to enjoy the game together.”   
  
“I wasn’t in the mood,” Ezra muttered, closing his book and putting it in his bag before standing up “Now if you’ll excuse me-”   
  
“No, no I won’t. I don’t know what the hell got into you earlier but I did nothing to deserve that,” Crowley snapped, clearly angry.   
  
“You lied to me-”   
  
“About what!?” Crowley shouted, exasperated.   
  
“Who does that locket belong to?” Ezra asked.   
  
Crowley pulled the locket out of his pocket “This? I bought this for you but it seemed outdated, even for you. I assumed you’d never wear it. The engraving was already there and well, I call you ‘Angel’ so it fit.”   
  
The blond felt all the fire leave him then “... You got it for me?”   
  
“Of bloody course, I got it for you! Do you think I do nice things for anyone else?” Crowley groused, his tone more subdued.   
  
Ezra’s chin wobbled “I was just scared-”   
  
“Scared of what?” Crowley interrupted, frowning “I don’t know what you were prattling on about earlier but no one has ever or will ever be more important to me than you.” His face had changed as he spoke, turning into something soft and tender… a look he had seen before. The same way Crowley had looked at Aziraphale “You silly angel…”   
  
The blond’s chin wobbled, realizing that Crowley loved him too “I’m sorry-”

“No, don’t cry,” Crowley sighed, pulling him into a hug and patting his head before gently putting the locket on the younger man’s neck “I’m the one that got yelled at. You threw a gym bag at me and it tripped me. If anyone should be crying, it’s me.”   
  
“A gym bag wouldn’t hurt you,” Ezra huffed, touching the locket with his fingertips “That’s like throwing a feather at a human.”   
  
“It hurt my feelings,” Crowley insisted jokingly, causing the blond to laugh wetly and pull back to smile up at him.   
  
“Awe, we wouldn’t want the big bad demon’s feelings hurt…” Ezra cooed, laughing as Crowley mock pouted at him.   
  
Crowley glanced around “An apple tree?”   
  
“Yeah, it’s my reading spot for when I have a lot on my mind. It’s nice out here,” Ezra told him softly.   
  
The demon sat under the light charm, Ezra had placed, pointing at it “You’re getting better at the charms!”   
  
“I have a good teacher,” Ezra murmured, still processing what he had realized about Crowley’s affections toward him “Crowley?”   
  
“Yes?” Crowley asked, furrowing his brows.   
  
Ezra began removing his clothes, watching as his lover’s eyes turned molten gold “We never finished earlier.” He murmured, standing naked in the woods and shivering from the way his lover was staring at him. He approached, swaying his hips as he walked, before sitting on Crowley’s lap and cupping his cheek “Do I look pretty wearing my locket?”   
  
“You look pretty anyhow,” Crowley murmured, distracted by gripping Ezra’s arse and kneading the flesh.   
  
“Crowley?”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“I… my feelings haven’t changed.” He whispered, watching as Crowley tensed and then looked unbearably sad.   
  
“I know, angel,” He murmured, leaning forward to kissing him “We can’t though. If I let myself- If we went too far, it would be bad for us both.”   
  
“I know, I just wanted you to know. I’m sorry I got angry earlier.”   
  
“I’m not upset anymore,” Crowley told him patiently, kissing his nose and then his forehead “Now shut up so we can continue what we started earlier.”   
  
“Yes sir,” Ezra giggled as Crowley pushed him to the forest floor, before moving in between his spread thighs. A claw gently trailed down the side of his face, down his neck, his chest, lower and lower until it dragged up the blond’s cock, digging in just enough to sting. The blond whimpered in shock and arousal as his demon kept staring at him.   
  
“You grew up in the church. I suppose you heard of the Garden of Eden? How a serpent tempted Eve into partaking in the forbidden fruit?” Crowley asked the whimpering boy.   
  
“Yes,” He gasped out as Crowley stroked him with his claw again.   
  
“Most Christians like to think that the forbidden fruit was an apple, that she had merely bit into it. Do you want to know what I think?” Crowley’s voice turned to a low hiss as he leaned down to whisper in his ear, gripping onto his neck “I think Eve was a curious little slut, much like you. The serpent gave her something forbidden then did the same for Adam. Maybe the two of them at once.” He licked the side of Ezra’s face with a forked tongue before hissing again “You wanted to know why I haven’t fucked you yet? You haven’t made your curiosity known to me. Tell me, child of man, would you prefer I fill your cunt like the serpent had done unto Eve or sodomize you as he had done unto Adam?”   
  
Ezra mewled, arching his back before sagging against the mossy forest floor, and whimpering out “Please-”   
  
“I need you to say it,” Crowley hissed, pressing his cock against Ezra’s entrance teasingly.   
  
“Please- fu- Please fuck me!” Ezra gasped out desperately.   
  
Crowley pulled back, smirking “No.”   
  
“What?” Ezra asked, confused.   
  
“No. You’re not ready for sex yet,” Crowley looked amused “It was nice to hear you beg for it. I wonder how much I can make you beg…”   
  
“Crowley!” Ezra hissed, irritated.   
  
Crowley grabbed onto his cock and began working him to completion but let go when Ezra showed signs of his impending orgasm. The blond whimpered “I was about to-”   
  
“I know. You’re not allowed to. Now get dressed.” Crowley said, his tone firm as he stood to his feet and grabbed Eza’s bag.   
  
“What do you mean I’m not allowed to?” Ezra asked worriedly as he dutifully put his clothes on.   
  
“You can’t orgasm until I tell you to,” Crowley explained, looking smug, “I told you before, that if I punished you, neither of us would like it.”   
  
Ezra sighed as he trudged after the demon “When will you allow me?”   
  
“Whenever I feel like it. Oh, and trust me when I say your life is a blink of an eye to me. I’m much more patient than you.”   
  
“You could’ve just said you were angry,” Ezra mumbled petulantly as they reached the car.   
  
Crowley winked at him before climbing in “Oh, now where’s the fun in that?”

The locket looks kinda like this but with an angel and serpent  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Ezra became the god of playing himself 
> 
> Please press F to pay respects 
> 
> **As always I hope yall enjoyed and be sure to leave comments and kudos! I absolutely live for them


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW mortality angst

“Nope. Do it again,” Crowley ordered, sounding annoyed.   
  
Ezra huffed “I’m sore-”   
  
“You will be if you don’t get this right,” Crowley threatened.   
  
The blond smiled, delighted “Sore where?”   
  
“Your arse when I spank it because you won’t behave. If you don’t get this dance right, you won’t be doing the festival.”    
  
His smile dropped to a pout “I’ve been good for almost two weeks!”   
  
“And yet, I still haven’t forgiven the disrespect.” Crowley teased, walking over to him and cupping the blond through his shorts, giving him a squeeze and causing him to whimper “Why should I pleasure you when you won’t behave for me?”   
  
“Because I’m your god?” Ezra tried.   
  
Crowley huffed a short laugh, letting him go “Hardly. You’re a human. Anyway, take it from the top and don’t fuck it up. You keep turning left when you’re supposed to go right.”   
  
Ezra groaned, exasperated, but went through the steps anyways. He frowned when he messed up again “Maybe we can just skip that part-”   
  
“One of the duties of a land god is to clean the land of negative miasma. That duty hasn’t been done properly in over a century,” Crowley snapped “Bringing that many humans into the temple will cause miasma to gather and if you aren’t capable of ridding the temple of it, we will not be having a festival of any sort.”   
  
Ezra glared at him. Crowley glared back.   
  
Gwyn entered the room, carrying a Bluetooth speaker “I think music will help you! Paul showed me how!”   
  
The blond dropped his glare to turn to his friend “Oh, that would help tremendously, actually!”   
  
The white serpent set up the speaker and pressed a few buttons before classical music began filtering through the speakers.   
  
“Yes, that’s lovely!” Ezra beamed at him before beginning the dance again.   
  
Gwyn moved to sit next to Crowley but tripped on the speaker, dropping his phone.   
  
The music coming from the speaker changed ‘ _ Open up the safe, bitches got a lot to say- _ ’   
  
Crowley smacked his hand to his forehead as Gwyn picked up his phone, flustered “WHY IS SHE SAYING BAD WORDS!?”   
  
‘ _ -pussy in your face that’ll put you in your place- _ ’   
  
Gwyn was blushing beet red, his voice high pitched “I-HOW DO I TURN IT OFF!?”   
  
Crowley snatched the phone and the music turned off, Ezra just stood there, laughing “That’s it. We’re done for the day.”   
  
  
  
Crowley wrinkled his nose in disgust “It’s so bright.”   
  
Ezra plucked the rainbow bowtie off the shelf and added it to his shopping basket “Well Pride is about being bright and colorful. We’re showing pride in who we are, after all. Speaking of, I never asked you about your sexuality.”   
  
Crowley eyed him for a moment then shrugged “Men.”   
  
“Rainbow flag it is, then. We’ll match!” Ezra said excitedly.   
  
The demon was staring at a black, white, and purple flag “I like that one better.”   
  
“... That’s an ace pride flag, darling.” Ezra told him gently.   
  
Crowley picked it up, repeating his earlier statement with a hint of indignation “I like this one better.”   
  
“Darling… you aren’t ace.”   
  
“I might be!” Crowley shot back, more indignant than before.   
  
Ezra thought back to Crowley nearly fisting him earlier that morning before abruptly pulling away when the blond was close to his orgasm and then proceeding to make Ezra suck him off “... I do believe it’s safe to say you aren’t.”   
  
Crowley rolled his eyes and put the flag back “Fine, I’ll wear the rainbow so you don’t pout all day. You know I hate when you pout.”    
  
The blond stood on his tip-toes and gave his lover a kiss “Thank you.”   
  
“Whatever,” Crowley grumbled before leaning down and kissing him again.   
  
Gwyn rushed to them, wearing a nonbinary flag like a cape “Paul helped me pick- Awe you guys get a rainbow?” He pouted at them as Paul circled an arm around his waist.   
  
“I’ll give you rainbow makeup!” Ezra offered “I’m rather good at it.”

“He is really good at makeup,” Paul told Gwyn, smiling “He’s been doing our pride makeup since we were in middle school and he’s become quite the pro at it.”   
  
“I would love that!” Gwyn told him, excitedly.   
  
Crowley wandered over to a bin of buttons, picking up a few that he seemed to find funny before chuckling and holding one up for Ezra to see “‘Don’t make me use my top voice.’ Isn’t that funny?” He chuckled again, rifling through the bin “I’ll find you a matching bottom one.”   
  
Ezra blushed as Paul reached out and patted him on the shoulder “It’s alright, Ezra. We all knew.”   
  
“Oh, hush!” Ezra squeaked, covering his face.   
  
Crowley made a triumphant noise and the blond looked to see him making a mock pouty face and holding up a rainbow pin “‘Break my hole, not my heart.’ Perfect for you!” He laughed at Ezra’s deepening blushed, pulling him into a teasing hug “Don’t be shy about it.”   
  
“I could never wear anything that inappropriate!” Ezra huffed.   
  
“I’ll make you a deal. If you wear that pin at the little parade you’re making me attend and then put on one of those pretty outfits for me at the temple later, I’ll let you come.” He whispered in the blond’s ear, too low for their friends to hear.   
  
Ezra nodded and Crowley pulled back, pinching a red cheek “That’s more like it, angel.”

“-and I’ve applied to all five of them so I’m hoping I can get in,” Paul told him before taking a sip of his boba and continuing “Where did you apply?”   
  
Ezra picked at his food, not looking at him “I didn’t. I have a job, silly.”   
  
“Oh, I didn’t realize the god thing would interfere with your life that much,” Paul said, frowning.   
  
“I just wanted to choose a life in which I can help others and I can as a god, I suppose,” Ezra told him, faking a smile “If the original land god comes back I’ll carry on my life as if it never happened so it’s not all lost.” He felt Crowley stiffen next to him but the demon said nothing.   
  
Gwyn tilted his head “What’s a college?”   
  
“They’ve been around since the seventeenth century, where have you been?” Crowley asked him, moody.   
  
The white serpent glared at him “I haven’t been around humans in a while, okay!?”   
  
Paul reached over and ran a soothing hand through Gwyn’s hair “Awe, my old man,” He teased “College is where students go to further their education into a specialized field.”   
  
“What are you going to learn?”   
  
“Astrophysics,” Paul answered casually.   
  
Crowley choked on his drink in shock as Gwyn beamed at Paul, clearly not knowing what the subject matter is about “Oh! That sounds lovely! You’re going to be the bestest astrophysic person ever!”   
  
“Bloody hobbadehoy with his bloody-” Crowley began to mutter but cut off as Ezra swatted him. He turned to Gwyn “You have no idea what he’s even bloody talking about!”   
  
“I do so!” Gwyn shot back, pouting “It’s space stuff! He showed me his books!”   
  
“Then why the hell-”   
  
“Crowley!” Ezra snapped “Why are you so angry all of a sudden?”   
  
The demon frowned, visibly tense, before sighing “I think I need to go home. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”   
  
Ezra moved to stand but Crowley held his hand out “I think it’s best if you get a ride home with Paul, alright?” Without waiting for an answer, he turned and left.   
  


Ezra grabbed his overnight bag and exited the backseat of Paul’s car as Gwyn stayed behind to talk to Paul.   
  
He walked to Crowley’s room before tentatively knocking on the door “Crowley-”   


The door swung open to reveal Crowley, shirtless and just as moody as earlier “Why are you here? I told you-”   
  
“This is my temple, in case you’ve forgotten!” Ezra snapped, feeling his hackles rise “What has gotten into you!?”   
  
Crowley ran trembling hands over his face and then through his hair before sighing and inclining his head for Ezra to enter the room. The blond did so and shut the door behind him, crossing his arms and arching his brow.   
  
“I- I don’t want her to come back. Ever,” Crowley said.   
  
“Who? The land god before me?”   
  
“Her name is Gaia and yes, I don’t want her to come back. She abandoned me, abandoned this shrine like it was nothing. Like I was nothing. And you-” He broke off, unable to complete his sentence as he sat on the edge of the bed, shoulders slumped “I understand that you’re a human and this isn’t something you want forever. You’ll eventually want to marry and have children of your own and-”   
  
“I don’t, actually,” Ezra cut him off sitting next to him “I suppose since we’re confessing our fears, I don’t ever want to get married or have children. This whole,” He waved his hand broadly “God business isn’t actually a hindrance. I suppose I did dream of having a career as a teacher or someone who can impact other’s lives in a positive way but… Well, here we are.”   
  
Crowley blinked at him, looking a strange mixture of defensive and relieved “You don’t?”   
  
“No,” Ezra chuckled weakly “I learned at a young age that it wouldn’t be worth it. My life is short, why waste it on a man who won’t love me, truly? Or who would fall out of love with me?”   
  
“You say you love me,” Crowley started, frowning “What if I asked you?”   
  
“I wouldn’t know,” Ezra teased, “You haven’t asked. Not that either of us would have to worry about you doing so in the future either.”   
  
“Right, yeah,” Crowley mumbled, “Demons don’t- Marriage isn’t a thing for us, not really.”   
  
“How lucky you are then, that all I ask is that you touch me?” Ezra asked him, a mild purr to his voice as he cupped Crowley’s cheek.   
  
“You’re doing it though-” Crowleys said suddenly, frowning “Wasting your time I mean. You did before too, with Paul.”

Ezra frowned as well, stroking a thumb across Crowley’s cheek thoughtfully “As far as Paul is concerned, I just assumed we’d go to different colleges and he’d meet someone else and we could break things off mutually without me actually hurting him. With you...I don’t see you as a waste of time, and I’d never abandon you here,” He assured him, feeling Crowley’s body relax slightly at the reassurance “When I get older I can find someone to take over in my stead when I die-”   
  
“Don’t-”   
  
“Crowley, I will die one day,” Ezra said, his voice barely above a whisper “It’s fine, really. I should’ve died a long time ago but I didn’t and I’ve always considered myself to be on borrowed time. I’m grateful for the life I’ve been given and I’m grateful to have met you, even if I’m nothing to you or my life is just a blink-”   
  
“You’re everything to me!” Crowley snapped, standing up “Stop speaking of your death like it’s nothing!”   
  
“Am I everything to you because I’m your god or because of me as a person?” Ezra asked quietly.   
  
Crowley made a distressed noise and began pacing “I don’t know-”   
  
“Did you feel that way about Gaia?”   
  
“I didn’t have to protect Gaia! She could protect herself! You’re small and fragile and weak and I constantly think about what could be happening to you when I’m not around-” Ezra stood up and grabbed him by his cheeks, stopping his pacing.   
  
“Calm down,” Ezra soothed “You don’t have to answer and I apologize for asking.” The blond had actually known the answer but wanted to hear the demon say it but not at the cost of this much distress. He kissed him gently, sighing when strong arms gripped his waist and pulled him close as Crowley deepened the kiss. Ezra yelped when Crowley picked him up to walk him over to the bed and lay him down, kissing him gently before pulling back.   
  
“I don’t have answers for you, Ezra. I truly don’t. Can you accept that?” Crowley asked, his eyes full of emotion.   
  
“I can,” Ezra murmured “I just-” He sighed, deciding to change the subject “I do believe I was promised an orgasm?”   
  
“Did you get that in writing?” Crowley asked playfully, clearly grateful for the change of subject as the blond began to unbutton his shirt to reveal the lingerie underneath.   
  
“No, I didn’t,” Ezra murmured back teasingly as Crowley trailed a hand across his chest “Should I have? Or are you being the wicked thing you are and double-crossing me?”   
  
“Not this time,” Crowley answered, distracted as Ezra’s hands moved to the buttons of his pants “I want to taste you again.”   
  
Ezra whimpered as Crowley gripped his pants and yanked them off, exposing the last of the blond’s flesh to the cold of the room. He shivered under his lover’s gaze “Do-Do you like my outfit?”   
  
Crowley took in the black lingerie with matching garter straps for a moment before grabbing the back of Ezra’s head and gripping his hair “Kneel.” Ezra did as he was told, whimpering at the grip on his hair as he got to his knees. Crowley pulled his head forward to nuzzle his face against his bulge “What do you think?”   
  
The blond whined, licking Crowley’s bulge through his pants “Crowley-”   
  
“Don’t worry, angel. I just need to look at you all dressed up for me and then I’ll take good care of you,” Crowley cooed, pulling him to his feet.   
  
Ezra chewed his lip for a moment before stepping back, swaying his hips slightly “As I recall... “ He began, turning around and crawling onto the bed on his hands and knees “You were fucking a demon while he was in this position…” He didn’t have to see his lover to know he was grinning at Ezra’s use of profanity.   
  
Crowley’s hands stroked down his back before slapping a plump cheek and gripping it as he leaned forward to growl in the blond’s ear “Yeah, but you are my mate and I’m not mounting my mate like a common whore.”    
  
The blond whimpered as Crowley flipped him over onto his back and yanked him to the end of the bed before spreading his legs wide and kneeling between them “I told you I wanted to taste you.”   
  
“Yes but-”   
  
“Ezra, do you want me to fuck you? Truly?” Crowley cut him off, eyeing him seriously.   
  
“Will it hurt?” Ezra asked, blushing.   
  
“I wouldn’t ever do anything that would hurt you,” Crowley answered.   
  
Ezra weighed his words carefully as he answered, “I want to, but I also feel like I need to know where I stand with you, truly, before I give in to my desires.”   
  
Crowley didn’t respond except to press a tender kiss to the inside of his thigh before, gripping Ezra’s panties and ripping a massive hole in them.   
  
The blond shrieked in alarm “Crowley! I just bought these-”   
  
“They were asking to be ruined,” Crowley growled playfully as he hooked Ezra’s legs over his shoulders “Relax and let me take care of you. I’ll get you all the panties you want.”   
  
Ezra huffed, doing as he was told and gasping at the feeling of Crowley’s tongue on him “F- Oh sugar!!” He amended, not willing to curse twice in one day.   
  
Crowley pulled back, smirking “Sit on my face.”   
  
“Sit- I’m soft! Crowley, I’ll crush you!”   
  
“No you won’t,” Crowley chuckled, standing up and removing his pants before laying down “Come here, angel, I’ve got you.”   
  
Ezra gingerly moved to position himself over Crowley’s face, shivering both at how exposed he felt and how Crowley’s hands felt roaming along his creamy thighs before moving to his bottom and spreading his cheeks wide.   
  
The demon flicked his tongue out, making the blond gasp “You can lean forward and suck my cock if you want but if you don’t feel ready yet, you don’t have to.” He didn’t wait for an answer before putting his mouth back on Ezra, making him cry out. Crowley’s tongue somehow seemed to go deeper from this angle, making the blond’s eyes roll back as he moaned low in his throat. Crowley gripped his hip, rubbing his thumb across his hipbone soothingly as the blond clenched around his tongue and came without his cock ever being touched, having been pent up and edged all week. He slumped forward and before Crowley could maneuver them into a more comfortable position, the blond was taking the demon’s cock in his mouth while wiggling his arse against him, begging for more without words.   
  
“Fuck, yes angel! Just like that!” He growled bucking into the blond’s mouth and biting into a plump cheek as he heard the blond moan and gag. He sucked a dark mark before moving back to his fluttering entrance and devouring him, not stopping until he had came inside the blond’s mouth and had managed to give Ezra another orgasm.   
  
He helped Ezra clean up before tucking him into the bed and laying down next to him. Ezra yawned sleepily “Do I need to go to my room?”   
  
“Why? You can sleep here,” Crowley murmured, pulling him close and trailing a hand down his back as he stared at the ceiling, lost in thought “I don’t want you to leave right after we’re done.”   
  
“I thought most arrangements like this wouldn’t allow the intimacy of post-coital cuddling,” Ezra teased, sighing as he snuggled against Crowley’s chest.   
  
“Ezra?”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“I erm-” Crowley sighed “Nothing. Goodnight, angel.”   
  
Ezra frowned but leaned up to kiss right underneath Crowley’s jawline “Goodnight, darling.”

  
  
They all met up at pride, decked out in their respective colors. Crowley smirked at the button Ezra had displayed along with the rest of them, circling his arm around him as they joined in on the march “You’re such a good boy.”   
  
“I know,” Ezra teased, kissing him on the cheek “Now hold your sign a little higher. Don’t be shy about it.   
  
“This is your sign!”   
  
“But you’re taller!”   
  
“We hardly need me to bring attention to your sign when your outfit can be seen from space!”    
  
Ezra adjusted his rainbow bow tie he had worn with his rainbow romper and demisexual belt and suspenders “I happen to like my outfit! We’re supposed to be tacky, it’s pride!”   
  
“Well, Kerry looks amazing and those are the sort of colors you normally wear-”   
  
“Crowley, we’re going to have a lesson on pride colors when we get home because those aren’t my colors!” Ezra laughed, poking his side.   
  
Kerry, who overheard the compliment, laughed at the two of them bickering “Awe, thank you! I like your pins!” He winked at Ezra “Ezra isn’t trans though.”   
  
Crowley didn’t seem confused by the term and grinned “The colors suit you, not that I’ve seen you wear anything that didn’t.”    
  
“Are you flirting with my friend?” Ezra teased, causing Kerry to laugh.   
  
“He’s gorgeous but he’s no Mary,” Crowley sighed dramatically before winking at Kerry “No offense.”   
  
“None taken. In fact-” Kerry began before cupping his hands over his mouth to shout at Frankie, who was walking ahead of them wearing an outfit the color of the pansexual flag “Frankie! Anthony said I’m gorgeous!”   
  
Frankie gasped dramatically and began walking backward to mock glare at Crowley “And not me?”   
  
Crowley looked flustered, making Ezra grin “I- Well it’s not that you aren’t- I just- Objectively speaking-”   
  
The three of them burst out laughing and Ezra patted Crowley’s shoulder “They’re teasing you, dear,” He spoke up, calling out to Frankie “He’s gay!”   
  
“Oh, I thought he was wearing rainbows because he’s so fond of bright colors!” Frankie teased, winking at Crowley before turning back to her conversation with Raphael. Apparently the two of them decided to try being friends first before moving into a relationship.   
  
Paul playfully draped an arm around Crowley’s shoulders, batting his eyes “You aren’t gonna flirt with me?”   
  
“I’d sooner die,” Crowley said without heat, moving Paul’s arm from around his shoulder and making the human laugh.    
  
The demon moved to wrap a possessive arm around the blond’s waist “You- You don’t look bad and I was teasing, about your outfit-”   
  
“What I’m wearing underneath matches,” Ezra murmured under his breath, just loud enough for his lover to hear.   
  
“Oh, angel, you’re a dream,” Crowley growled, kissing him on the cheek.   
  
Ezra felt so happy then until… well until he didn’t.   
  
He had known, but now he couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that this was probably going to be their last pride together. All of his friends were going off to begin a new chapter of their lives and Ezra… Well, Ezra couldn’t.   
  
He’d be a god and his main company will be his two familiars as he grew old. As he grew old and Crowley lost interest in him.   
  
The realization dropped into his stomach like a piece of lead. He wasn’t a permanent fixture in Crowley’s life. Even if the demon cared for him, he had no intention of taking their arrangement to anything beyond sex and he most certainly would grow bored of him as he grew older and his youth faded. Then Crowley would move on to someone else. He’d barely be a blip in Crowley’s long life, a human he knew and possibly cared for that inevitably died.   
  
Just like Aziraphale.   
  
The blond felt sick suddenly.   
  
“Ezra?” Crowley’s voice got through to him “Are you alright?”   
  
The blond faked a smile “Yes! Tickety boo!”   
  
The demon didn’t look convinced and stopped walking to give Ezra a deep kiss, dipping him backward to the delight of some of the pride attendees around them.   
  
When they pulled apart Crowley gave him another quick kiss “You’re supposed to be having fun with your friends. Don’t get lost in that pretty little head of yours.”   
  
“I was doing no such thing,” Ezra lied.   
  
“You were. I know you,” Crowley told him, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers before pulling him along “So smile. Nothing is right when you aren’t smiling.”   
  
Ezra smiled genuinely then, blushing madly “I told you not to say things like that. I’ll get the wrong idea.”   
  
Crowley’s hand tightened around his and the demon didn’t face him as he spoke,“I- Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if you got the wrong idea.”   


“Then wouldn’t that make it the right idea?” Ezra teased, his heart still not completely in it.   
  
His hand squeezed a bit tighter and the demon wouldn’t look at him “I dunno. Maybe.”   
  
Oh… OH.   
  
Ezra felt the lead in his stomach ease up a little.

Maybe. Just maybe, this would all be worth it after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Gwyn accidentally plays is Kream by Iggy Azalea  
> Inspired by this incident because I'm still not over it: https://youtu.be/oHC6PfgQkdM
> 
> As always, I hope yall enjoy and please be sure to leave comments and kudos! I absolutely live for them! <3


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claramundett is a word I made up and it basically translates to "light cleanse" or "bright cleanse" which is literally what the dance does

Crowley rolled over, reaching a hand out to find the bed empty where Ezra had previously occupied it. He bolted upright, an icy bolt of fear running through him as he quickly stood and got dressed. He rushed to check Ezra’s room only to find Kerry and Frankie still asleep on Ezra’s bed, having stayed at the temple the night before helping to make decorations. He saw that Ezra’s things were still in the room and his heartbeat began to calm as he closed the door softly, making sure not to wake his mate’s friends. He heard a frustrated noise from outside and smiled to himself. Ezra hadn’t left.  
  
He found his mate in the garden, dozens of charms placed on various plants around him. Ezra was crossing his arms and pouting at a rose bush, not noticing as Crowley approached and touched a charm “‘Bloom?’ Seems a bit vague, doesn’t it?”   
  
Ezra startled slightly, placing his hand over his chest before smiling shyly “I was trying to make the flowers bloom in time for the festival but…” He trailed off, his smile fading “I’m still not powerful enough. With a few exceptions, my charms rarely work.”   
  
“Ezra-”   
  
The blond sniffled “I suppose I just have to work harder so I can-”   
  
Crowley cut him off by pulling him into a hug, chuckling “Have you noticed how beautiful the temple looks lately?”   
  
“Only because we painted it,” Ezra pouted.   
  
“It’s not just that. It’s your presence here. A land god makes the world about them more beautiful. The plants have less spots, the sun is brighter, the air is cleaner. It’s because of you.”   
  
The blond pulled back, giving him a deadpan look but blushing “You flatterer-”   
  
“I don’t do flattery and you know it,” Crowley stated firmly, cupping his cheek “Your aura makes this temple beautiful. Not me. Not those silly charms.” He kissed Ezra on the cheek before pulling away “I’m going to be cleaning the sanctuary today if you could enlist the rest of the group to hand out signs. Did you hear back from Anathema?”   
  
“Yeah, she’s got plenty of trustworthy demons to run the booths,” Ezra assured him, smiling “Just don’t fight with Caliban again.”   
  
“No promises,” Crowley quipped, grinning as he walked backward toward the sanctuary, stopping when he heard something fall in the shed “Oi! Whoever is in there needs to be careful! Some of the things in there are dangerous!”   
  
Paul and Gwyn poked their heads out sheepishly, Paul speaking for the two of them “Sorry! We were looking for decorations and knocked over a box. It looked old so-”   
  
“Don’t touch it,” Crowley warned “Leave it as it is. It could have something dangerous inside.”   
  


Ezra huffed to himself as he messed up the dance again, not noticing the presence behind him “Alright, you silly, if you can Gavotte, you can do this!” A sudden blast of wind lifted him up towards the rafters in the ceiling, swirling him to face a woman with long black hair wearing purple robes.  
  
“You call that a Claramundett Dance?” She asked, her lip curling “How sad.”   
  
“Who are you!?”   
  
“The lesser being always introduces themselves first. My god, who raised you?” The woman rolled her eyes, releasing him.   
  
He fell to the floor with a thump and sat up, readying himself to argue but found himself to be alone in the room.   
  
Who was that and what was that about?   
  
  
  
“Gaia picked this frail little thing to be her successor? I don’t buy it,” She huffed to herself, sitting on a tree branch near the entrance to the temple “I love that woman but she confuses the hell out of me-”   
  
“I love you too, darling,” A voice spoke up beside her.   
  
“Gaia.”   
  
“Lillith.”   
  
Lilith pouted at her wife “You said your successor was going to be powerful. Not… whatever he is.”   
  
“I sometimes work in mysterious ways others won’t understand, you know that,” Gaia told her, unaffected by her wife’s attitude.   
  
“Have you considered, I don’t know, training him yourself?”   
  
“And come home after over a century? Goodness, Crowley would finally manage to slay a god, he’d be so angry. No, I’ll leave them alone for now.” Gaia smiled, bittersweet, down at the temple.   
  
“Well, then I suppose you wouldn’t mind if I worked my own ways? I could put him to the test?” Lilith inquired, pulling a vial full of swirling dark miasma from the sleeve of her robe.   
  
Gaia tilted her head, thoughtful “Do as you wish, my love. The boy will surprise you.” With that, she vanished.   
  
The goddess uncorked the vial and blew the miasma in the direction of the temple, smirking as it spread “If you can’t handle a little miasma, little love, you aren’t cut out for this job.” With that, she vanished as well.   
  
No one was in the shed when the runes on the fallen box reacted to the surge of miasma and disintegrated, letting the being who resided inside the box for millennia out.   
  


Ezra felt a strong weight on his chest and put his ritual bell down before heading outside. He gasped at the temple seemingly crumbling around them “What- Everything was fine earlier!” He noticed that it was much darker than it should be this time of day and frowned “Is this… miasma? But Crowley said-” He broke off, now wasn’t the time to spiral. He sprinted to his room before running back outside writing a ‘Cleanse’ charm and throwing it, just to watch it catch fire and drift to the ground. He tried again. Again. Again. Again. Again. All that came of it was a circle of flaming charms. He jumped as arms circled his waist, “I’m sorry, I tried-”  
  
Crowley was trembling as he helped Ezra up and passed him to a concerned Gwyn “Get him inside while I try to deal with this. If I don’t- If I can’t defeat him, I want you to take Ezra and get out of here. As far away as you can.”   
  
“Who?” Ezra asked.   
  
“Asmodeus,” Crowley answered, frowning at the blond’s confused look “Basically your job but the demonic equivalent. He’s extremely powerful and needs to be dealt with.”   
  
“I’m not leaving you!” Ezra cried out as Gwyn began pulling him away.   
  
“I’m protecting you,” Crowley answered back, holding his hand out and summoning his sword as a roar shook the earth.   
  
“We can protect each other!” Ezra shouted, tears spilling over “I can’t just leave you! It’s my job-”   
  
“You aren’t needed!” Crowley snapped.   
  
Ezra felt the fire in him die out and submitted to Gwyn pulling him away. The last thing he saw before he was led inside the temple was a horrifying creature with many faces stepping out of the densest part of the miasma and Crowley approaching to face him down.   
  
The blond collapsed to the floor on his knees, head in his hands “Where is everyone else?”   
  
“They are all gone, passing out flyers for the festival,” Gwyn assured “I have to go help Crowley. Gather your things and run out the back. Don’t stop and don’t look back.”   
  
“He won’t make it, will he?” Ezra asked quietly.   
  
Gwyn didn’t answer for a long moment, as if weighing his words “Crowley is strong but a large portion of his power is blocked when he’s in the familiar form….”   
  
“And if he doesn’t, what happens then?”   
  
“Then the miasma will spread and corrupt everything around it to destruction,” Gwyn answered, “I’m going to help Crowley now, please listen to what we’re telling you, for your own safety.” With that, he left.   
  
Ezra began weeping. This wouldn’t have happened if he was stronger. If his aura had been able to keep the miasma away. Maybe he should’ve just passed it on to someone else, someone stronger. Someone that Crowley and Gwyn wouldn’t have to put their lives on the line to protect. What kind of god was he if he couldn’t protect the people he cared about?   
  
A glowing white butterfly landed on his shoulder, and Ezra felt… comfort. 

_  
_ _“I didn’t have to protect Gaia! She could protect herself! You’re small and fragile and weak and I constantly think about what could be happening to you when I’m not around-”_

_“You aren’t needed!”_

He shook those thoughts. Instead, he began thinking of his mother and how relieved she looked when he had woken up in the hospital all those years ago. She had burns and scrapes but her eyes were flooded with so much happiness and relief as she spoke “My brave little boy, I was so worried but you were so strong, for both of us, yeah? You protected us both-” She broke off into sobs then and Ezra had reached out a hand carefully, as it was connected to monitors and tubes, to gently touch hers as his mother sobbed in front of him for the first time in his life. He had been unable to speak at the time for the tube in his throat but if he could’ve it would’ve been “I’d do it again, thousands of times over. I love you.”

Ezra felt determination course through him as he stood, striding towards his room and throwing open his wardrobe to find the ceremonial gown that had belonged to Gaia before him.  
  
“I can do this. I’d do it again, thousands of times over. I love you.”   
  
He thought about Crowley “I love you.”   
  
He thought about Gwyn “I love you.”   
  
His mother “I love you.”   
  
Paul, Kerry, Frankie, Raphael, Anathema, Newt “I love you.”   
  
  
  
Crowley lurched back from the beast, narrowly avoiding a swinging hoof, wiping ichor off his brow before it dripped in his eyes before lunging again, plunging his sword into the beast wherever he could.   
  
He knew he couldn’t defeat Asmodeus. Not like this. Not as a familiar. He just needed to give Ezra time to get away.   
  
Gwyn sprayed holy water at the creature, which seemed to only make it angry, though it did clean the temple where it dripped- at least until the holy water dried.   
  
The creature suddenly turned from Crowley, to face something behind him, mesmerized. Crowley turned to, his eyes widening.   
  
Ezra stood there, wearing Gaia’s ceremonial gown and holding up his bell, giving it a ring. The bell gave off a faint glow. Ezra was doing the Claramundett dance “Crowley!” He shouted, using sacred word binding “Stay back!”   
  
Gwyn ran to Crowley and the two of them watched as Ezra went through the dance perfectly, as Ezra began to glow.   
  
The white serpent gasped “When did Ezra-”   
  
“I don’t know,” Crowley answered, mesmerized “He’s almost to the part where he messes up-” No sooner had the words left his mouth, Ezra had tripped on the hem of his gown.   
  
Asmodeus, no longer in a trance, roared and moved to attack him but the attack didn’t land. 

Crowley blasted up a wall of fire between the two of them and Asmodeus, turning his attention completely to Ezra, even as disobeying the word binding from earlier caused him pain. He knelt and kissed the back of Ezra’s hand as the boy laid on the ground before looking at him “Ezra, my angel, you can do this. You’re the man I recognize as both my mate and my god. You’re much stronger and braver than any person I’ve ever met, don’t let fear consume you. I’m right here.” Asmodeus broke through the fire and knocked Crowley away as if he weighed nothing and Ezra lept to his feet, ringing his bell to grab the demon king’s attention again before glancing to see if Crowley was alright. He was relieved to see Gwyn had managed to catch him and the two of them were watching. Waiting.  
  
He took a deep breath, reciting the Fell family motto, one his mother had always told him came from his ancestor who was a holy knight “Protect what is precious to you.”   
  
He rang his bell again, going through the steps of the dance. He noticed the bell began to glow and he moved with more vigor and confidence, closing his eyes as he got to the part he had trouble with and opening them with a smile when he moved through it without a hitch.   
  
The gown he wore began to glow along with the rest of him, fading from green to white as he lowered the bell before throwing himself into the hardest part of the dance. He spun, watching as an arc of light burst out of the bell, slicing into Asmodeus. Another spin, another arc of light. He lept into the air, ringing his bell four times as he seemed to float.   
  
“Cleanse the air.” A burst of light tore into the demon.   
  
“Cleanse the fire.” The demon wailed as the light shone brighter.   
  
“Cleanse the water!” He shouted, ringing the bell with more force as the glow became almost blinding.   
  
He held his foot out as he slowly drifted to the ground, one more chime of the bell rang out along with his shout “Cleanse the earth!”   
  
His foot touched the earth and light immediately burst out from beneath him, turning the earth and air around them into shimmering gold, a light that was nearly blinding.   
  
The demon king roared in pain as the light consumed him until he vanished into nothing, his essence scattered into the universe.   
  
The light faded and Ezra beamed as Crowley ran to him “Crowley! I told you…” He swayed on his feet, his energy drained suddenly “-that we could protect each other…” He collapsed against Crowley, dozing off immediately.   
  
Crowley picked him up and held him close to his chest, petting his hair “You were right, you incredibly brave and stupid man.”   
  
He turned and froze when he saw Mary standing there, tears streaming down her face “I came to help decorate and I saw that monster-” She broke off, bringing a trembling hand to her lips.   
  
“Ezra is fine-”   
  
“I’m so proud of him,” She sobbed out, “I just wish he didn’t inherit that Fell habit of being so reckless when protecting those he cares about.”   
  
Crowley gripped his angel tighter “I- I know you’re concerned for his safety but I’d never let anything happen to him.” He took a deep breath “Ezra is important to me and I intend to keep him as long as he’d let me. I don’t want to lose him, ever.”   
  
Mary seemed startled by that “I thought you…”

The demon smiled ruefully at her and shook his head “Don’t tell him any of that. I have a reputation, you know.”  
  
“Is he really fine?” Mary asked worriedly, approaching to brush a stray curl from the blond’s face and gasping “His hair!”   
  
“Yeah, I think it’s a side effect of his godly powers. His eyes changed color too, and he had wings near the end, though they were incorporeal so they shouldn’t make another appearance unless he pushes himself past his limits again.”   
  
“He looks like the ancestor of ours in an old painting we had before the fire,” Mary murmured softly, petting Aziraphale’s now white-blond locks.   
  
Crowley hummed, thoughtful “I hope he takes this well.”   
  
Mary scoffed “You know he won’t.”   
  


  
Ezra woke up in Crowley’s bed and sat up, looking around the empty room. He smiled to himself. All of that must’ve been a nightmare. He stood up on unsteady legs and walked to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. He looked up in the mirror and shrieked in alarm when he saw Aziraphale staring back at him, immediately feeling apologetic when Crowley burst into the room panicking “Angel!?”   
  
“I’m in here!” He called, giving Crowley a sheepish look as the demon entered the bathroom “I was just imagining-” He glanced at the mirror and trailed off, gulping “Crowley?”   
  
“I know, it’s different. But you look good! I promise!” Crowley told him.   
  
Ezra bit his lip, tearing his gaze away from his reflection “Because I look like him?”   
  
“Like who?” Crowley asked, approaching and cupping his chin to tilt the blond’s chin to look at him “You look like Ezra. No one else.”   
  
“You don’t see someone else when you look at me? Someone important?” Ezra asked, his chin wobbling.   
  
“I see someone important to me. You,” Crowley murmured, leaning in and kissing him gently “I was making you breakfast, I’m sorry I left.”   
  
“How long was I out?” Ezra asked, confused by Crowley still not mentioning Aziraphale.   
  
“Fifteen hours,” Crowley responded, picking him up and carrying him back to the bed “I let everyone know what happened and that you’re okay.”   
  
“What exactly did happen?”   
  
“You kicked Asmodeus’ arse is what happened,” Crowley answered, looking smug “You should’ve seen yourself, Ezra. You looked like an avenging angel.”   
  
“Are you proud of me?” Ezra asked him quietly.   
  
“I’ve been proud of you since you snatched me out of a tree and didn’t scream on the way down,” Crowley teased, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear before kissing his forehead “I’ll be right back.”   
  


  
Lilith whistled from her perch on the tree branch “I didn’t expect Asmodeus to return but I must say, I’m even more impressed than I expected.”   
  
Gaia’s lips quirked in the corners “You questioned my decisions? How rude.”

“Why him though? How did you find him?” Lilith asked, curious.  
  
“In a sense… he came to me.” 

The day of the festival came and Ezra wiggled in excitement at the turnout “Crowley! Look at how many people are here!”  
  
Anathema rushed him from the side to hug him “I heard about what happened! I’m so proud of you!”   
  
“Oh, thank you, my dear,” Ezra flushed, embarrassed “I’m just happy that we were able to stop him.” He glanced around “I’m so happy with the booths!”   
  
“I’m glad!” Anathema enthused “Now, where is Mary?”   
  
Ezra gave Crowley a quick kiss “We’re going to go find mom, okay?”   
  
“Have fun. I’ll be rigging the games so the kids can’t win prizes,” Crowley teased.   
  
“You better not!” Ezra told him without heat before walking away.   
  
Crowley shook his head, amused, as he walked past the booth where Gwyn was selling a rune necklace to a handsome man with curly golden hair. He caught a bit of their conversation.   
  
“This rune is an ancient one symbolizing-”   
  
“-Justice. I know.” The man cut him off, his voice was smoother than the richest honey. He turned from the confused familiar and locked eyes with Crowley. The two of them stared at each other for a moment before the stranger’s lips curled into a strange smirk before walking away.   
  
Crowley approached Gwyn, eyeing the man “Was it just me or-”   
  
“- That man was definitely not human?” Gwyn finished, frowning “It wasn’t just you. Should we be worried?”   
  
“I don’t know,” Crowley replied honestly “Maybe Asmodeus’ defeat at the hands of a human is bringing the idiots from the woodworks, wanting to prove themselves stronger.”   
  
“If any of them try to hurt Ezra-” Gwyn began.   
  
“-We’ll cut them down,” Crowley finished for him this time. He smirked at the other serpent’s pleased expression.   
  


Ezra’s Claramundett performance at the festival went off without a hitch and the crowd cheered him on as the blond blushed all the way through his dance. Crowley shook his head, smiling softly as he watched from his perch on the roof near the stage “Silly angel, don’t be shy. Not when you look that beautiful.” A swarm of glowing white butterflies flew past him, flying down to surround Ezra before taking off into the sky.  
  
Crowley startled for a moment before sighing “Gaia, I don’t know what game you’re playing this time but…” He glanced at where his angel was bowing to the cheering crowd “Thank you, for him.”   
  


Ezra blushed at the sounds he heard from within the sanctuary as Crowley sat next to him on the porch and poured them both a glass of wine.  
  
They sat in companionable silence for a bit, Ezra blushing deeper as the lust filled the air around them and Crowley just staring at the sky, lost in thought.   
  
“Crowley?”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“Gwyn and Paul said my dancing was beautiful… and well, I was wondering what you thought?” Ezra asked shyly.   
  
Crowley rolled his eyes, his voice teasing “Fishing for compliments?”   
  
“No, I-”   
  
“They’re right. It was beautiful,” Crowley cut him off, smiling softly as he looked at the night sky “You were more beautiful than anything.”

They sat in silence again, Ezra blushing for a different reason now. Crowley turned to him, looking almost nervous “May I renew the familiar contract with you?”  
  
“Well technically we renew it a lot-” Ezra broke off at the expression on the demon’s face.   
  
“From the heart, this time,” Crowley murmured, leaning in and kissing him gentle and deep.   
  
Ezra slid closer to him, reaching up to cup the demon’s cheek with a trembling hand before pulling back from the kiss to look into his lover’s eyes “Remember when I said I wasn’t ready to-” He glanced at the doors of the sanctuary and back to Crowley, watching as realization dawned on his face.   
  
“What about it?”   
  
“I am, ready now,” Ezra told him.   
  
Crowley kissed him again, pulling him closer before pulling back, his breathing ragged “If you’re sure-”   
  
“I am!” Ezra assured, blushing “More sure of this than anything else I’ve done.”   
  
“Right well,” Crowley stood, holding out his hand “To the bedroom then?”   
  
A noise rang out behind the door of the sanctuary and the blond’s eyes drifted there again. Crowley grabbed his chin and turned Ezra to face him, smirking “Or do you want me to take you in front of everyone?”   
  
“Please-” He gasped, blushing madly “I like the thought- and well we can keep the veil down so no one can actually see us-”   
  
“I don’t mind if they see,” Crowley nearly hissed “You’re mine and they should know it. I’ll prepare the altar for you.”   
  
“I’ll go change into one of my outfits,” Ezra murmured shyly “I got one in case we decided to erm… attend.”  
  
  
  
In the privacy of his bedroom, Ezra adorned himself with a white sheer gown with lace at the top, blushing when he realized it somewhat resembled a wedding dress. He ran nervous hands through his hair, still shocked at the color and his resemblance to Aziraphale- No. No thinking of that right now.  
  
Crowley loved him, he knew that for sure. There was something holding the man back from saying it but Crowley's eyes held more emotion than his lips ever could.  
  
He loved Crowley. Enough to face down the most terrifying being he'd ever seen.  
  
Aziraphale was in the past and even if Crowley never wanted to speak of him, due to the pain of losing him, Ezra was going to respect that.  
  
He took a deep breath and made his way to the sanctuary, pausing with his hands on the doors and just allowing himself to feel the love and lust in the air and shivering at the thought of his and Crowley's being mixed in. He pushed open the doors.

Lillith's outfit:   
  
  
Gaia's Outfit (But green):

  
  
Gaia's/Ezra's Claramundett gown (changes from green and gold to white and gold):  
  
  
Ezra's Lingerie:  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you all enjoy and please be sure to leave comments and kudos! I live for them


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sort of a midway point so please forgive the emotional rollercoaster lol

Ezra’s knees nearly buckled at the amount of lust inside. He made his way through the mass of writhing, moaning worshipers until he reached the altar and stepped behind the veil to find Crowley waiting. The demon watched as Ezra sat on the altar before approaching him and kissing him softly “Lay down, Ezra. Let me take care of you.”  
  
Wordlessly, he laid against the pillows and cushions, spreading his legs and gasping as Crowley traced a lubed finger around his entrance before pushing in, slow and gentle.   
  
“Crowley!” He gasped out, desperately grabbing for his lover’s shoulders as the demon climbed onto the altar in between his spread legs, his fingers never slipping out.   
  
“I’ve got you, angel,” Crowley assured him in a soothing voice as he worked his finger inside the blond “I’m going to take this slowly so I don’t hurt you, alright?”   
  
“Yes- Yes sir!” Ezra gasped out as Crowley pushed down on the sensitive spot inside him, making the blond arch his back as he used his other hand to push the fabric up the blond’s chest to expose his middle.   
  
“My sweet, beautiful boy,” Crowley cooed as he gently pushed in a second finger “I’ve wanted this for so long.”   
  
“Me too!” Ezra gasped, turning his head to watch the worshipers in the room as they fornicated in his name. He made a noise and heard his lover chuckle softly as he pushed against the sensitive spot again.   
  
“Who would’ve thought you were a voyeur?” Crowley teased softly “It’s okay, I like it too. Watching. Being watched.” He leaned in and licked a forked tongue up the blond’s neck and over his cheek “I don’t mind it, as long as you know you’re mine.”   
  
Ezra turned to him, reaching up to cup his cheek “And you’re mine?”   
  
Crowley turned his head to kiss Ezra’s palm as he pushed in a third finger. He pulled back but kept his face cupped in Ezra’s palm as he murmured “Oh, my angel, of course, I’m yours.” That look was back, the one he’d had on his face before. Love. So much of it, that it ached.   
  
“Crowley, please-” Ezra begged, tears filling his eyes “I love you-”   
  
The demon kissed him, swallowing the blond’s whimper as he removed his fingers from inside him. He pulled back, staring into Ezra’s eyes with a mixture of love and pain “Please don’t- I can’t say it-”   
  
“You don’t have to,” Ezra assured, his own tears spilling over “Please just make love to me.”   
  
He felt Crowley’s cock against his entrance then and the demon braced a lube covered hand on the blond’s hipbone, eyeing him seriously “You’re sure?”   
  
“I am,” Ezra told him, feeling the lust in the room spike as the gold of Crowley’s eyes expanded and the redhead pushed into him, slow and gentle until he was fully seated.   
  
Ezra wrapped his legs around Crowley’s waist, “Please-”   
  
Crowley slotted their bodies together, leaving no room between them as he kissed Ezra deeply and began thrusting slowly and steadily, swallowing the gasps and whimpers that left the blond’s lips. Ezra felt as if his body was no longer attached to him as the noises in the room around them died down. All he could focus on was the slick glide of Crowley’s body against his own, the cock that was inside him, stoking flames that were so deep inside Ezra he never knew they existed, and the low noises Crowley was making against his mouth as he made love to him.   
  
The blond snapped back to reality as his orgasm ripped through him, aided by his own cock being trapped begin their slick bodies as they rocked together. He cried out in pleasure as Crowley continued to fuck up into him until he released inside him, his spend spreading warmth inside the blond.   
  
They kissed lazily before Ezra whimpered “Can we-again?”   
  
  
  
Long after the worshipers had left, Crowley and Ezra laid together in the demon’s bed, rocking together lazily. Crowley had his body curled around Ezra’s, one arm underneath the blond and teasingly pulling at his cock while the other kept the blond’s knee pinned to his chest for better access as he fucked into him.   
  
Ezra whimpered at every wet and hot drag of his lover’s cock inside of his now-sore hole but he felt pleasure from the pain too. Crowley’s teeth kept grazing along Ezra’s neck, his canines seeming to be much sharper than normal. The blond finally found his words “You can do whatever it is you’re wanting to do.”   
  
The demon froze “You don’t want me to do what I want to do,” Crowley hissed in warning, sending shivers down the blond’s spine.   
  
“What is it exactly that you want to do?”   
  
“Mark you as mine,” Crowley half murmured/ half hissed as trailed his nose up the blond’s neck to behind his ear to inhale deeply “My mate, officially.”   
  
“Do it,” Ezra told him, whimpering as his lover’s grip tightened on him “Make me yours-”   
  
Crowley gently closed his mouth over where the blond’s neck met his shoulder and bit down, breaking the skin with his canines. Ezra instinctively jerked from the pain and Crowley’s reaction was instant. He bit down harder, pumping something into the blond that quickly began spreading warmth into his limbs as his cock inflated at the base, locking him in. He wrapped his long body around Ezra’s and flipped them over so Ezra was pinned to the bed as Crowley pumped him full with both the strange venom and his seed simultaneously.   
  
Ezra hadn’t even realized he had came from the unexpected reaction until Crowley released him nearly half an hour later, looking distressed “I’m sorry-” He murmured, pulling the blond to face him and making Ezra hiss from the sudden cold on his wet cock.   
  
“No- I liked it,” Ezra murmured, smiling “I’m yours now?”   
  
“Yeah and I’m yours.” Crowley murmured, kissing him.   
  
“My limbs feel all relaxed,” Ezra murmured as his lover pulled back.   
  
“It’s a special venom serpent demons release when mating. It helps their mate relax and stay aroused long enough to be mated properly,” Crowley told him sheepishly “Instinctive behavior.”   
  
“I like it,” Ezra murmured, rolling to bury his face in Crowley’s chest “We should do that again.”

“Oh?” Crowley mumbled, seemingly shocked at Ezra’s taking a liking to the venom “Alright then.” He stroked Ezra’s back for a moment before laughing softly “We need a bath.”  
  
Ezra pouted, hugging Crowley tighter “No, not yet.”   
  
“I’ll carry you there and I can draw us a bubble bath,” Crowley cooed.   
  
“Us?” Ezra asked, looking up at him.   
  
“Yes, if that’s alright?”   
  
“Not too intimate?” Ezra teased softly.   
  
“Oh shut up,” Crowley groused, making the blond laugh.

  
  


Ezra leaned back against Crowley’s chest with a sigh, smiling as Crowley’s fingers traced over the mating mark “That feels nice.”  
  
“Of course it does,” Crowley chuckled, leaning forward and kissing the mark gently “I’ve never marked anyone before.”   
  
The blond blushed “Really?”   
  
“Really,” Crowley murmured against his ear before kissing his cheek.   
  
“If you don’t stop being so affectionate, I’m afraid I’ll want to make love again and I don’t know if I have it in me.” Ezra teased with a giggle as the demon trailed kisses down his neck.   
  
“Oh angel, I bet you do,” Crowley growled playfully before pulling back and grabbing a shampoo bottle, apparently attempting to behave himself.   
  
Ezra reached up and touched the mark on his neck with a sigh “What marks you?”  
  
"Oh? Wanna bite me?"  
  
"Oh hush."  
  


“Crowley, stop running from the pictures! Kerry- Yes, move in a little and lean down, you’re so much taller than- Good! Yes!” Mary smiled as she took what had to have been the hundredth picture of them in their caps and gowns.  
  
“Mom-” Ezra groaned as his mother gestured for them to pose again.   
  
“I want to put these in frames!” Mary tutted in a no-nonsense tone “All my babies are graduating. It feels like just yesterday I was driving you kids to the beach and to pride and now you’re all grown up!”   
  
Frankie teared up, stepping forward to wrap Mary in a huge hug “We’re always gonna be your babies!”   
  
Ezra joined the hug and so did Kerry and Paul, all either teary-eyed or already crying. They drew back and looked at Crowley, Raphael, and Gwyn who were all standing to the side awkwardly. Ezra held his hand out, allowing space between he and Paul “Participation in group hugs are required around here. By law.” Gwyn didn’t have to be told twice before he launched himself into the group hug with an alarming amount of enthusiasm. Crowley rolled his eyes but allowed himself to be pulled in and eventually Raphael followed after. 

Mary gave a sniffle as the hug eventually dispersed, wiping her eyes and smoothing out her vintage dress “Oh dear me, I got a bit emotional.”

“What else is new?” Kerry teased, causing everyone to laugh.  
  
Ezra smiled at his friends and family. He was a bit sad at first, about not being able to continue his human life but now that he had proven to himself that he was capable of protecting what’s important to him as a god, he felt settled. At home.   
  
  
  


Ezra went home after graduation, much to Crowley’s disappointment “I have to spend some time with my mom, you old silly.”  
  
“I know,” Crowley pouted as they made their way into the house, flanked by Kerry and Frankie.   
  
Kerry suddenly burst out laughing as they entered the living room “Ezra, you and Crowley went viral!”   
  
Ezra grabbed the phone to look at it, then blushed at the headline ‘Lovers Flaunting Their Love At Pride’ Attached was a picture of Crowley dipping Ezra back while kissing him, one of Ezra’s hands absentmindedly cupping his cheek while the other was slung around his neck. It was a good picture, really. Not something that should’ve given the blond anxiety, but he couldn’t stop shaking.   
  
Paul glanced at Ezra worriedly, mouthing ‘Are you alright?’   
  
The blond shook his head, smiling shakily at Kerry “I erm- I’m really tired. I need to go erm- freshen up.” He didn’t wait for an answer before running up the stairs and into his bedroom, closing the door before sliding to the floor, burying his face in trembling hands.   
  
There was a knock at the door “Ezra?”   
  
Crowley.   
  
He wiped the escaped tears from his eyes and took a steadying breath before standing up and opening the door with a fake smile “Oh, I was just finishing up-”   
  
“Ezra, what’s wrong?” Crowley interrupted, frowning and closing the door behind him “Is it because of the picture of us?” He looked hurt.   
  
“No! Well, yes. But not in the way you think,” Ezra sighed, sitting on his bed “I don’t like talking about it but there’s someone who I’m always afraid will find me and- Well I was worried he’d see the article about us and trace me back to this town.” He let out a ragged breath “We- we changed our names, god I don’t even remember my own birth name because I’ve been ‘Ezra’ for so long. We kept our last name, it was generic enough we could still blend in. It’s been working for years and I suppose I shouldn’t be paranoid but…” He trailed off, shrugging.   
  
Crowley growled, pulling him into a tight hug “I’d never let anyone hurt you.”   
  
Ezra hugged him back shakily “I know and I am so grateful for that-” He broke off with a sob and Crowley held him tighter, letting him cry “I’m sorry-”   
  
“Angel, I’ve seen you face down one of the most powerful demons in existence and come out the victor. You are the most incredible and brave man I’ve ever met and I’m hardly going to judge you if something does frighten you.” Crowley murmured, his voice soothing as he rubbed Ezra’s back.   
  
“I was frightened then, too,” Ezra sobbed “I was so scared-”   
  
“Bravery isn’t the absence of fear, love,” Crowley told him, pulling back and wiping tears off the blond’s cheeks with his thumbs “You were so brave because you wanted to protect everyone and you did.”   
  
Ezra smiled at the nickname, leaning into Crowley’s touch and kissing his palm “Thank you, for comforting me.”   
  
“Always,” Crowley told him sincerely before kissing him, his hands still cupping the blond’s cheeks.   
  


Ezra woke up in his own bed, the smell of breakfast wafting through the house. He smiled.  
  
After Ezra had calmed down the night before and went down to hang out with their friends, Crowley had opted to stay the night rather than sleep without Ezra. It was sweet, really.   
  
He got up and got ready for the day before roaming downstairs, hearing Mary and Crowley’s voices drifting from the kitchen.   
  
“-I’m just wondering what exactly your intentions are, Crowley.” Mary was saying, her voice stern.   
  
“I don’t know,” Crowley answered, his voice sounding sincere “All I know is that I will do anything to keep him safe and happy. You have my word,”   
  
“I suppose that’ll do,” Mary said, her voice softening “My Ezra has been through things that no boy should’ve ever had to go through, please keep that in mind.”   
  
“He was upset last night at the thought of someone finding him... “ Crowley trailed off.   
  
“With good reason. That creature Ezra faced was frightening, for sure, but there are more than one kind of monster and some scar the mind and heart worse than a demon ever could.” Crowley remained quiet and Mary continued “I trust you, Crowley. You’re a good boy and you seem to genuinely care for Ezra and his friends, though you pretend not to. Just, be patient with him when he needs it, alright?”

Ezra made his presence known then “Morning, mom!” He walked over to where Crowley was mixing pancake batter and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek “Morning, darling.”  
  
“Morning, angel,” Crowley greeted, gesturing at the bowl “We’re making pancakes.”   
  
“Ooh with blueberries?” Ezra asked rhetorically, eying the purple lumps in the batter “My favorite!”   
  
“Yeah yeah,” Crowley groused “Mary insisted on graduation breakfast, as she called it.”   
  
Mary gave Crowley a sharp, amused look “Yes and you insisted on helping me.”   
  
Crowley mock glared at her “Keep talking like this, Mary, and I may not want to marry you anymore.”

Ezra’s mother mock gasped at the demon “How could you say that to me?”  
  
Ezra playfully rolled his eyes at their banter as he walked to the fridge to pour himself a glass of orange juice. He was glad that Mary approved of Crowley, at least somewhat.   
  
“It wouldn’t need to be said if you-” Crowley cut off when the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it,” Ezra told them, sitting his orange juice on the counter “I hope the two of you have this settled by the time I get back.”  
  
He opened the door and gasped when he saw the woman from the day he fought Asmodeus “You!”   
  
The woman cocked her hip, crossing her arms “Didn’t I tell you before that-”   
  
“I’m Ezra, the land god of this area. You are?” Ezra interrupted, narrowing his eyes.   
  
“Lillith. Goddess of dreams.” She looked past him “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”   
  
“After you attacked me?” He snapped.   
  
She scoffed “Oh, that was hardly an attack. I was merely getting your attention- Crowley! My little darling!” She brightened and moved past Ezra to tackle the demon into a hug, rubbing her cheek against his “You’ve grown up so much!”   
  
“I look no different,” Crowley groused, attempting to pull away and definitely blushing.   
  
“Would you mind letting go of him?” Ezra asked, annoyed.   
  
Lilith pulled back but didn’t drop her arms from around Crowley’s shoulders “So rude. I have news for you.”   
  
“Tell me and leave.”   
  
Lilith released Crowley then to cross her arms and arch her brow at the blond “The gods are calling a council soon. It’s sort of an annual thing. There was a debate on whether or not you should be invited and in light of your recent battle with Asmodeus, you have been granted an invitation.” She flicked her hand and an envelope appeared, sealed with wax. She held it out.   
  
Ezra sniffed primly “Don’t go out of your way on my account. I’m not going.”   
  
“Pardon!?”   
  
“I’m not going somewhere I’m not welcome,” Ezra stated firmly, opening the door and gesturing “If you’d be so kind-”   
  
“You must go,” Lilith told him, annoyed “I defended you and put my own reputation on the line. You’re going.”   
  
“You… you stuck up for me?”   
  
“How could I not? Crowley is my son by all intents and purposes and I’d hardly be a good mother if I didn’t defend his lover. Not to mention, Gaia-” She cut off and held her hand up to silence whatever Crowley opened his mouth to say “We don’t know what her game is this time but I assure you, it’s born out of love, though that may be hard to believe right now.” She turned back to Ezra “Gaia told me she wished for you to attend the council and I made it happen.”   
  
“He’s not going. Those gods will tear him to shreds-” Crowley began.   
  
“I do what I want!” Ezra told him indignantly. Reeling from the information he’d been given “In fact, I do believe I’ve changed my mind.”   
  
“Spectacular!” Lilith reached into her robe and pulled out a small egg “There’s just one test-”   
  
“Defeating a literal king of hell wasn’t enough for those bastards!?” Crowley asked, angry.   
  
“What’s the test?” Ezra asked, “I’ll do it.”   
  
“Easy, really,” Lilith told him, gesturing at the egg “This egg hatches into a regalia based on its carriers aura. If you can hatch this egg into a legitimate regalia, you will be officially invited to the council.”   
  
Ezar took the egg carefully “I accept your challenge.”   
  
“Well, I’ll be back within a week!” She enthused, vanishing.   
  
The blond stared down at the little egg in his hand, feeling the warmth from inside it. He felt a determination sweep through him. He’d prove himself, show that he could do this.a

He just had to hatch one regalia. How hard could that possibly be?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you all enjoyed and be sure you to leave comment and kudos! I absolutely live for them <3


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for violence/blood
> 
> **Also** There is a foursome in this chapter between two couples, if you don't want to read it just scroll past when you get to Gwyn and Aziraphale arguing while laying in a bed until you see the next page divider :) Also, no there won't be any angst or anything significant related to this foursome, it's just them having fun and experimenting because they're all attracted to each other and they can.

“Is this strictly necessary?” Crowley asked him, annoyed as Ezra packed an overnight bag.   
  
“Paul is checking out colleges and wanted our support and we haven’t hung out with just the four of us in a long while.” Ezra told him patiently, checking his chest pocket where he had the egg cradled gently “Besides, you’ve been giving me trouble about the council and maybe I need space-”   
  
“You’re not going, that’s why. They’re all a bunch of bastards-”   
  
“You think everyone is a bastard,” Ezra huffed, zipping his bag.   
  
“Who’s going to protect you when you go on this trip with Paul?”   
  
“I will,” Ezra huffed indignantly. Gesturing at a stack of charms he had been practicing with.   
  
Crowley’s jaw tensed “Angel-” He began in a warning tone.   
  
Ezra cut him off with a gentle and deep kiss, pulling back with a sigh “It’s only three days. I’ll be fine.” He turned to walk away and promptly tripped, his regalia egg rolling out of his pocket.   
  
Gwyn walked in then “Paul told me that-” He cut off as he stepped on the egg, cracking it.   
  
The blond nearly screamed “My regalia!”   
  
“Don’t get mad at precious Gwyn, he didn’t mean to,” Crowley crooned, not looking the least bit sympathetic.   
  
The egg cracked further and all three men fell silent, watching with bated breath as a tiny golden snake poked its head through the hole in the shell.   
  
Ezra cooed as he bent down and held out his hand and the serpent slithered out of the egg and onto his arm, flexing it’s tiny white wings “Awe, Crowley, they’re like if we had a baby.”   
  
Crowley made a noise like the wind had been knocked out of him and Gwyn tilted his head “It’s a bit small, isn’t it?”   
  
“It’s underdeveloped and likely won’t be of any use to you, much less pass Lillith’s test,” Crowley told Ezra smugly “Looks like you won’t be going to the council.”   
  
“I still have three days!” Ezra told him firmly, holding the tiny snake against his chest as if to protect them “They still have time to grow! Premature babies grow up big and strong all the time!”   


  
Frankie petted the top of the small serpent’s head, giggling as they bumped lovingly against her finger “They’re such a cutie, aren’t they? Have you named them yet?”    
  
“I haven’t found anything that really fits. Not to mention, I don’t know how to tell a snake’s gender.”   
  
Paul snorted, looking at him in the rearview mirror from the driver’s seat “You sure about that?”   
  
Ezra blushed but laughed as Kerry swatted Paul “Leave him alone!”   
  
They pulled into the campus then, finding a parking space. Ezra frowned as he exited the vehicle “There’s a lot of miasma here.”   
  
“Really?” Paul questioned, frowning “Should we call Crowley and Gwyn?”   
  
“Don’t be silly, handling miasma is my job,” Ezra huffed, helping the golden serpent into his shirt pocket before reaching into his trouser pocket to pull out three charms before making them protection charms for his companions “I just need to find where the miasma is coming from and slap a cleansing charm on it. Easy peasy.”   
  


  
Ezra broke off from the group and walked in the direction of the library, feeling the miasma growing heavier. He turned to them “I’ll catch up with you. Miasma attracts demons and it could be dangerous.” He didn’t wait for an answer before striding towards the library, wincing at the negative energy in the air before taking a deep breath and walking towards the center of the room and placing a cleansing charm, frowning when it didn’t seem to do anything.   
  
He placed several more around the room, his body feeling strangely sluggish, the more charms he made. He froze when he heard a low growl behind him.   
  
  
Frankie stopped, feeling a tingle run up her spine before turning around and frowning “I think we need to go back.”   
  
Paul tensed “Why do you say that?”   
  
“I can’t- I can just tell that something is terribly wrong.” She gasped, running toward the library.

  
Ezra cried out as he was slung hard enough to crack the desk in half. He whimpered as he got up and moved to do his Claramundett dance but a black slimy tentacle shot from the beast, wrapping around his legs as several more tentacles took form and wrapped around the struggling boy holding him in place as an awful voice spoke from the black slimy creature “EAT HEART.”   
  
Ezra cried out and was quickly cut off as one of the creature’s arms shot down his mouth, and Ezra knew its intention was to rip his heart from his chest. He felt tears trickle down his cheeks before he was suddenly snatched out of the demon's grip.   
  
The last thing he registered before he blacked out was strong arms wrapped around his waist.   


  


Crowley growled at the demon, watching as it ran. He gently picked Ezra up, brushing his hair back with black ichor-stained hands “You silly boy, what am I supposed to do with you?”   
  
He ran into Kerry and Paul on the way out of the library and they were hovering worriedly around Frankie, who was collapsed and covered in black ichor.   
  
The demon sighed “Bring her to the infirmary and I want the both of you to look after them while I handle this.   
  
“Will they be okay?” Kerry asked worriedly.   
  
“I believe so, after some rest,” Crowley assured him.   
  
After leaving the infirmary, Crowley went to the men’s room to attempt to wash some of the blood off his hands, shaking when he realized it wouldn’t come off. It reminded him of when he first came to Gaia, covering in someone else’s blood.   
  
But who’s blood was it? And why? He couldn’t remember.   
  
A silhouette flashed in his mind, a man with striking white-blond hair smiling kindly over his shoulder.   
  
He shook his head, dispersing his thoughts as he turned off the tap, giving up on washing away the blood. He tilted his head back and sighed. He needed to find that bastard and give him a thorough lesson on the consequences of fucking with Crowley’s mate.

  
  
  
Aziraphale woke up in an unfamiliar bed and sat up to look around, realizing he was in a college infirmary. How did he…?   
  
He remembered strong, familiar arms clutched protectively around his waist and a low, familiar growl in his ear. Crowley.   
  
He looked at the bed across from him and frowned when he saw Frankie. His best friend smiled weakly at him “Oh, you’re awake. It was so weird. We went on like you said to but I had this terrible feeling like something was wrong and went back for you but this thing attacked me. Luckily it ran when Crowley approached but it was so scary.” She sighed, her eyes drifting shut “You’re so strong, Ezra, but you can’t always do things alone.” She drifted off to sleep.   
  
Ezra looked around the room to find Paul and Kerry asleep, sitting upright in their chairs and Lillith sitting at the nurse’s desk, holding the tiny golden serpent and nearly weeping “You stupid child, look what you’ve done to them. If you don’t have it under control ask for help or at least take some responsibility for your actions. This poor thing hatched prematurely and then you spend all of your energy mass producing those charms…. Well, it’s a good thing Crowley came after you or you’d be dead by now and some demon would be carrying the legacy you’re currently carrying, which would be bad for everyone.”   
  
The blond felt tears prick his eyes “I’m sorry-”   
  
“Don’t waste time being sorry. Do something. As we speak, Crowley is fighting that thing and he may not win, seeing as how it’s a creature of no actual substance,” Lilith told him, looking annoyed.   
  
“I-I can’t do anything without my charms or my dance-” Ezra told her, feeling shame creeping in.   
  
“Think of this little one as a talisman,” Lilith said, holding the serpent in her palm “Give them a name that will give them a purpose.”   
  
“A name… with a purpose?” Ezra echoed, pondering for a moment before he brightened “Wymond!” He’d read it in a book once and had looked up the name’s meaning, it’s derived from the Old English words for ‘battle’ and ‘protector.’ He held his hand out for the serpent and it flew into his palm, glowing slightly “I’ll name you Wymond, so we can protect our friends, hmm?”   
  
The serpent glowed even brighter and flew from his palm, leaving a trail of shimmering gold in his wake. Ezra turned to Lillith and she flicked her hand “Do your thing, sweetie.” The blond took the hint and ran after Wymond, feeling power flow and ebb between the both of them as Wymond flew and Ezra sprinted down the hall towards the library.   


  
Crowley sliced through another tentacle of sludge and three more appeared in his wake. He felt the other demon’s blood sting and burn where it settled into his skin, staining him. He felt a presence just before the doors of the library flew open and Ezra sprinted in, the regalia trailing in front of him “Crowley!” The blond cried out to him, happily ignoring the sludge demon as the library began to fill with shimmering gold, making the creature scream in pain. The blond lept and then pressed his foot down as the shimmering gold exploded around them, blinding, as Ezra bounced upwards into Crowley’s arms for a hug. The demon hugged him back, stunned, as he held up a clean hand behind the blond’s back. He was clean. Ezra had made him clean.   
  
Ezra let him go and stepped back, grinning “Did you see me and Wymond!? We were so in-sync!”   
  
“Wymond?” Crowley asked him, confused but putting two-and-two together as the serpent flew up to Ezra to curl around his wrist.   
  
“Turns out, he just needed a name!” Ezra told him, beaming “Thank you for saving me.”   
  
Crowley sighed fondly, reaching out and patting his head “No, angel, that’s my line this time.”   
  
They began to walk toward the exit of the library and Ezra frowned “Wait, why are you here?”   
  
“Gwyn’s here too,” Crowley deflected.   
  
“But why?” Ezra pressed.   
  
“....Gwyn said that you and Paul may have to share a bed and-”   
  
“The two of you are impossible!” Ezra huffed, walking ahead of the sheepish demon.   
  


  
Frankie was feeling much better by the time they had made it back to the infirmary and Lillith was nowhere to be seen “Did you kick its ass, babe?”   
  
“Well, Crowley-” Ezra began.   
  
“Ezra absolutely obliterated the thing. It was incredible,” Crowley cut him off, seemingly eager to brag about his mate.   
  
“Well it was mostly Wymond,” Ezra said sheepishly, holding up his regalia that was happily snoozing on his arm.   
  
“It’s strange,” Crowley told him, frowning “That’s one of the strongest regalias I’ve ever seen and he’s not fully developed…”   
  
“How is that a bad thing?” Ezra asked him, defensive.   
  
“It’s not, angel. It’s just strange is all.”   
  
  
Ezra shifted uncomfortably in their hotel bed, finding himself nose to nose with Gwyn “This is ridiculous. This bed is built for two.”    
  
“Well, now it’s for four!” Gwyn told him, pouting. After an argument about sleeping arrangements, Paul, Gwyn, Ezra, and Crowley found themselves sharing a bed while Kerry and Frankie slept in the other room with Wymond.   
  
“For heaven’s sake, I was going to sleep with Frankie!” Ezra groaned, annoyed and flustered by the proximity, before shifting back and feeling Crowley against him “The both of you are brats.”   
  
“I’m not a brat-” He broke off, gasping as Ezra grabbed his chin, smirking slightly and trying to ignore his body’s reactions to his friend’s proximity.   
  
“You are. You were scared I’d sleep with Paul but I hope you are aware that Paul loves you and I am perfectly happy with my mate.” Gwyn was staring at him, blushing, and Ezra blinked at him in confusion “Is something wrong?”   
  
Crowley barked a short laugh as Paul spoke up “How soundproof are these walls?”   
  
“Why do the walls need to be soundproof?” Ezra asked, blushing.   
  
Crowley sat up and snapped “It’s soundproof now.”   
  
“Why does it need to be soundproof?” Ezra asked again, beginning to realize the answer.   
  
His mate leaned over to growl low in his ear “I told you before I like watching…”   
  
“W-With?” Ezra squeaked out, embarrassed.   
  
“With Gwyn,” Crowley smirked against the shell of his ear “If the two of you want Paul and I to join in we will but I don’t see any harm in letting you have a little fun with your friend.”   
  
Paul was speaking to Gwyn in a hushed tone and Ezra realized something, covering his face “When did-”   
  
“-Me and Paul discuss this? At the beach, while you and Gwyn were hanging out. Paul’s always wanted to fuck you, you know…”   
  
“Crowley-”   
  
“Who do you belong to?” Crowley asked him, his eyes nearly glowing in the dark.   
  
“You…”   
  
“Do you want to play with Gwyn, make each other feel good?” Crowley asked him.   
  
Ezra nodded, blushing.   
  
Crowley gestured wordlessly and Ezra shifted to the middle of the bed to face a blushing Gwyn, cupping his face and pulling him into a kiss. Gwyn’s lips were soft, much softer than Paul’s and Crowley’s. They both moaned, their kiss deepening as they shifted until Ezra was straddling between Gwyn’s leg’s, his tongue inside his familiar’s mouth and oh- Gwyn was rutting against him and Ezra rutted back, making a noise against the serpent’s mouth   


He heard Paul gasp “Holy fuck…”   
  
Crowley stroked the nape of Ezra’s neck soothingly “Good boy. I think you would feel a bit better if you took something off…”   
  
Ezra broke away from Gwyn with a gasp, lurching forward to kiss his mate soundly, before pulling back and removing his own shirt before reaching down and helping Gwyn out of his, falling back to him to pull him into another filthy kiss, grinding against Gwyn’s bucking hips as Crowley’s hand skimmed over his plump arse.   
  
He heard Crowley speak over them, addressing Paul “If they end up wanting to fuck, I’ll let you fuck Ezra if he’s fine with it, so long as I can fuck you.”   
  
Ezra and Gwyn both made a noise, breaking apart again and gasping. Gwyn spoke for them “Please-”   
  
“Get on with it then,” Paul chuckled, leaning in and stroking along Gwyn’s cheek before pulling him into a filthy kiss, his hand trailing down Gwyn’s twitching abdomen and into his pajama pants to touch his entrance, making the serpent arch his back and moan.   
  
Ezra grabbed the waistline of Gwyn’s pajamas before pulling them off. He stepped off the bed and took off the remainder of his own clothing, blushing at the look his mate was giving him “What?”   
  
“Nothing, I just like how comfortable you are with this now,” Crowley told him, grabbing his hip and pulling him to where he was standing in between Crowley’s legs, the demon’s hand trailing to stroke his arse gently “If you want, Paul can fuck you.”   
  
“And you?” Ezra asked him, shivering with want.   
  
“I’ll fuck him. Or we can both fuck you while you fuck Gwyn.” Crowley told him simply.   
  
“I’d like that, either of them,” Ezra told him shyly “If it pleases you.”   
  
“Would you not, otherwise?”   
  
“I haven’t wanted to have sex with anyone other than you until we were all in bed, together and…” He trailed off.   
  
“You realized you’d like it if I watched you and Gwyn?” Crowley finished for him, looking amused.   
  
Gwyn whined, calling out to Ezra “I’m ready-”   
  
Ezra gave Crowley a lingering kiss before crawling on the bed, in between Gwyn’s spread hips. Crowley crawled up behind him to whisper in his ear “I’m going to make sure you’re all lubed and relaxed.” He gripped Ezra’s hip and helped Ezra guide his cock to Gwyn’s entrance and push in. Gwyn bucked against him as the blond breached him, desperately kissing his boyfriend as his cock wept onto his stomach, Crowley hissed low in Ezra’s ear, his grip on the blond’s hip tightening as he guided the blond’s thrusts “Good boy. Fucking just like I taught you, hmm?” He ground his bulge against Ezra’s arse as he pushed Ezra’s hips in a particularly sharp thrust into Gwyn before letting go of his hip and trailing a lubed finger against Ezra’s hole and pushing in. Ezra bit his lip while struggling not to orgasm but between Gwyn’s wet heat and Crowley’s long finger inside him… it proved to be a challenge.    
  
Crowley pulled out of him eventually and gave Ezra a lingering kiss before backing way “Paul, ready?”   
  
“Yeah,” Paul responded, pulling away from Gwyn with another lingering kiss before sidling up behind Ezra and gripping his hip, aligning his cock with the blond’s entrance and pushing in with a grown “Fuck-”   
  
Ezra paused in his movements, taking deep breaths to keep himself from spilling over before continuing, letting Paul’s hips guide his own as they moved against Gwyn.   
  
The blond began to lose track of what was going on around him, his focus narrowing on the hands groping at his chest, touching his nipples, the hands gripping his hips, the drag of Paul’s cock inside him and the warmth of Gwyn’s body around him. He heard Paul mutter a string of choked profanities in his ear and the blond assumed that Crowley must’ve been behind it as Paul’s body began bouncing faster against his. He heard Crowley growl into Paul’s ear “Ezra likes being fucked hard and fast. You don’t have to go slow for him.”   
  
The blond felt his pleasure build, not realizing he was nearly screaming as he finally came inside Gwyn before slouching against Paul’s chest, overstimulated as his best friend continued to fuck him,   
  
Ezra came to when a cool cloth was pressed against his abdomen. He whined and heard his mate chuckle “I’m cleaning you off, angel.”   
  
The blond smiled sleepily at the sound of his mate’s voice “Iluhyou.”   
  
The ministrations paused for a moment and Ezra felt gentle lips against his own before his mate continued to clean him off “Did you enjoy yourself?”   
  
“Yeah…” He mumbled, tired.   
  
A kiss landed on his forehead, as gentle as his mate’s voice “We won’t make that a habit but it was fun.”   
  
He heard Paul laugh “‘Fun?’ That was bloody amazing.”   
  
Gwyn cuddled closer to Ezra, whining at the noise in his sleep.   
  
Ezra felt the cloth leave his skin and then his mate’s warm body wrapped around him, cuddling him close “Goodnight angel. You were such a good boy.”   
  
“‘M always good,” Ezra mumbled “G’night.”

  


Gaia smirked over her cup of tea “You say it was strong?”   
  
Her wife jabbed an accusing finger at her “You knew!”   
  
“No, I just have faith in the boy. As should you. He’s capable of great things.” Gaia chuckled at her wife’s pout “Did he pass your test?”   
  
“Yes,” Lilith answered, smirking “He’s officially going to the council. The next challenge is going to be prying Crowley away from him. The poor boy can’t even go on a trip with his friends without our traumatized son following after him. First that human boy and then you…” Lilith trailed off, frowning at the look of hurt on her wife’s face “Those things are connected, aren’t they?”   
  
Gaia nodded, looking sad “I did what had to be done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezra really called Wymond his and Crowley's baby, we stan idiot accidental husbands/dads 
> 
> **My pal on discord pointed out that they're not using condoms  
> -Ethereal/Occult beings can't get STDS  
> -Familiars are sterile*** (***Unless under certain circumstances)
> 
> All four of them know this and that's why they really don't care to pause for a condom lol Also, I'm not entirely sure Gwyn would know what a condom even is and Crowley probably thinks that condoms are still made from sheep guts. Just something else to consider.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave comments and kudos telling me what you think :)


End file.
